


James Smith and the Sleepwalking Curse

by CrazedChemist



Series: The (mis)adventures of one James Smith [4]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cursed Vaults (Hogwarts Mystery), F/M, Novelization, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 67,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazedChemist/pseuds/CrazedChemist
Summary: James Smith starts his fourth year at Hogwarts, with growing feelings for his oldest rival, and new trials and tribulations to endure.
Relationships: Merula Snyde/Original Male Character(s), Player Character/Merula Snyde
Series: The (mis)adventures of one James Smith [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007511
Kudos: 2





	1. Hired Help

**Author's Note:**

On the night of September 1st, 1987, the Great Hall of Hogwarts was bustling with excitement, full of both new and returning students. After the Sorting Ceremony, the Start of Term Feast began, and at the Slytherin Table three friends happily chatted about their summers.

‘Remember when we broke the Boggart curse, opened the Cursed Vault, and saved Hogwarts? That was pretty cool!’ Barnaby said, between taking bites off of a turkey leg.  
‘As if we could forget,’ Rowan snorted. ‘I don’t think you’ll be able to avoid the gossip, Jamie. Everyone’s waiting to see you break the next curse!’  
Jamie nodded, adjusting his glasses. ‘Yeah, wonder what the next one’s going to be…’  
A few seats from them, a black haired girl turned to them with a sneer when she heard them. ‘Take care, Smith. I spent my summer learning all three Unforgivable Curses. I’ll be testing them out on you and your friends…’ Ismelda said with a grin. In front of her, Merula was rolling her eyes at her friend’s attempt for a threat.  
Ignoring the jab, Rowan pointed at someone at the Gryffindor Table. ‘What’s wrong with Ben? He looks like he’s seen a Nundu…’ he muttered.

Before Jamie could look at where Rowan was pointing, he felt someone hug him from behind for a second. ‘It’s great to see you, Jamie! How was your summer?’  
Turning around, Jamie smiled. ‘Penny! It was good, thanks. I’m excited to catch up with all of you, and start searching for the next Cursed Vault.’  
With a concerned look, Penny lowered her voice. ‘You might want to talk to Ben first. I know how he gets, but I’ve never seen him this scared…’  
Finally getting a good look across the room at his friend, Jamie saw an almost catatonic Ben, staring into empty space with a look beyond terrified on his face. ‘What happened?’ asked Jamie, more quietly.  
Penny narrowed her eyes, uncertain. ‘I’m honestly not sure. When I approached him, he was trembling, and murmuring something about nightmares… And when that red-haired woman next to Dumbledore arrived, he went completely pale.’

At the mention of the red-haired woman, Jamie looked at the High Table, where Dumbledore was indeed talking quietly with a tall, ginger woman in her early thirties Jamie hadn’t seen before. She was wearing red robes with a black cloak over her shoulders, and a strange blue brooch resembling an eye adorned the cloak at chest-height, an eye of Ra. Her cold blue eyes scanned the Great Hall as she spoke with the Headmaster, briefly stopping on Jamie. The Slytherin boy looked back at his terrified friend, growing worried about him. ‘I’ll check on him right after Dumbledore’s speech. I wonder if he knows that woman from somewhere… Who is she?’  
Penny shrugged her shoulders. ‘I have no idea. I’m sure Dumbledore will introduce her in his speech…’

Dumbledore walked up to the podium, and all the students returned to their tables and went quiet. Opening his arms wide with a smile, as he usually did, he started talking. ‘Welcome back to Hogwarts! An important part of your magical education is learning to identify and overcome danger in its many forms.’ Taking on a more serious tone, he looked around through his half-moon spectacles. ‘Those of you who have been with us these last few years may have already encountered cursed ice and Boggarts.’ Looking directly at the main troublemakers, he added sternly ‘Despite my warnings, a handful of you have disobeyed me, and managed to enter and survive the Cursed Vaults.’  
Whispers ran wild among the students, until Dumbledore raised a hand to get their attention back. In a calmer tone, he continued. ‘The truth is that while we are your instructors, and it is our duty to keep you safe, we do not have every answer. We do not know where the next Cursed Vault lies… What it contains… Nor what curse will be unleashed by those foolish enough to disturb it... And that is why I sought out an expert: a renowned Curse-Breaker who has first-hand experience with the Cursed Vaults.’ Pointing with his right arm to the red-haired woman, he said ‘Please help me welcome Patricia Rakepick.’  
The name was oddly familiar to Jamie, though he couldn’t quite pin down where he’d heard it before. The Headmaster stepped aside, and Patricia Rakepick took his position in the podium with a smirk, addressing the students. ‘Thank you for that glowing introduction, Professor Dumbledore.’ Her voice wasn’t deep, but it demanded respect and attention in a way Jamie had seen very rarely before. Jamie would have considered her sharp and pointed face attractive, if it didn’t intimidate him in such a strange way. In an almost amused voice, she went on ‘I was honestly shocked when he invited me back considering all of the trouble I gave him as a student. After graduating from Hogwarts, I became the Head Curse-Breaker at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. As a student, I was convinced that the Cursed Vaults existed, but the faculty chose to ignore my warnings. Now that they’ve finally been forced to admit their mistake, I’ve returned to open the vaults, and reveal their secrets.’  
She was revelling in the irony of the situation, much to the disgust of some of the professors. Snape had a twisted face of disgust, and Madam Hooch was staring daggers at Rakepick. The Curse-Breaker continued with a warning tone. ‘I may ask some of you to describe what you’ve witnessed. I may even ask some of you to help with my investigations. But I will _not_ tolerate your unsolicited interference.’ Rolling her eyes, she simply stated ‘From this point on, you will stay away from the vaults, and stay out of my way.’  
The witch stepped aside, having finished her speech. Dumbledore addressed once more the students, with a happy expression. ‘Now you all know what you needed to know, I shan’t keep you from eating any longer. Enjoy your desert!’ 

‘I see Patricia Rakepick hasn’t changed a bit. Yeh’d be wise the watch out fer that one, Jamie,’ Hagrid’s voice made Jamie turn around in his seat, and the teen stood up to greet the enormous groundskeeper. ‘Hagrid! I didn’t see you at the Feast. You weren’t there?’  
Hagrid looked down, with a look of worry on his face. ‘It’s a long story. I hate teh interrupt yer meal, but I need yer help.’  
‘What’s wrong?’  
‘Follow me. It’ll be easier teh show yeh…’  
‘Oh, do you mind if I bring Ben? I need to check on him…’  
‘I don’t care who yeh bring, Jamie. As long as yeh hurry…’

Following Hagrid to the Courtyard, having managed to convince Ben to come along, Jamie saw Tulip sitting on the fountain, looking confused and disoriented. ‘Tulip! What happened?’  
Rubbing her head in pain, she groaned. ‘I wish I knew. I dozed off on the Hogwarts Express, and woke up in the Forbidden Forest.’  
‘I saw her walkin’ toward the forest as I was getting’ ready fer the feast. I tried teh stop her, but she was teh far away,’ Hagrid confirmed.  
‘I guess I was sleepwalking…’  
A memory came to the front of Jamie’s mind, long ago, back when he did some volunteering in the Hospital Wing to earn House Points. ‘Madam Pomfrey mentioned sleepwalking students before…’  
‘It must be another curse. Madam Rakepick probably messed with the next Cursed Vault…’ Ben said, trembling.  
Jamie turned to face him. ‘Everyone said you hid when she came into the Great Hall. Is everything okay? Do you know her?’  
‘I know enough to stay away from her…’ The reply came in a whisper.  
Hagrid interrupted them. ‘We can talk about Patricia Rakepick later… Luckily, Tulip hit her head on a branch headin’ into the Forbidden Forest. Lots o’ creatures in there would love teh feast on a sleepwalkin’ student… I tried teh take her teh the Hospital Wing, but she wouldn’t let me. She only wanted teh see yeh.’  
Still holding her head, Tulip explained ‘You found a map of the Forbidden Forest, James Smith. This could be related…’  
Jamie took out his wand. ‘First, let’s make sure your head is okay. _Episkey!_ ’ Drawing a circle with the tip of the wand, pointing at Tulip’s head, he carefully said the word.  
Tulip blinked, removing her hand from her forehead. Standing up, she looked at Jamie, now her vision more focused. ‘Thank you, James Smith. It will be easier to work out what happened without a splitting headache.’  
‘Yeh can work it out later. Let’s get yeh teh the Hospital Wing, so Madam Pomfrey can have a look at yeh…’  
Hagrid, Jamie and Tulip started walking towards the castle entrance, but Ben stayed behind. ‘I’ll catch up with you later. I’m expecting a letter…’

After helping Tulip get into one of the beds in the Hospital Ward, Jamie walked up to Madam Pomfrey, who was tending to a sleeping Gryffindor boy. ‘Is Tulip going to be okay, Madam Pomfrey?’  
‘I’m confident she will survive. Which is more than I can say for this poor student…’  
Jamie looked at the Gryffindor. Breathing heavily, he had a look of extreme pain on his face. Bloodied bandages covered his arms and neck, and his black robes were ripped in several places. ‘What happened to him?’  
‘He succumbed to the sleepwalking curse, and walked into the Forbidden Forest,’ Madam Pomfrey explained. ‘He emerged covered in massive bite marks, and sickened by an unidentified poison. I was able to heal his wounds, but he will surely die from the poison if it isn’t identified soon…’  
‘What could have done this to him?!’ asked a horrified Jamie.  
Madam Pomfrey sighed. ‘The terrifying truth is that there are many creatures in the Forbidden Forest that could do something like this. When this curse afflicted students years ago, we had to stop them from mindlessly marching into the Forest. Unfortunately, we weren’t able to stop them all. Some were ravaged and devoured by the creatures in the forest. And some never woke again.’ Jamie’s face went pale, still looking at the injuries as he listened to the matron. Madam Pomfrey pulled him away from the bed. ‘Let’s let him rest. I’ll take you to Miss Karasu…’

Reaching a nearby bed behind a curtain where Tulip was lying on, Jamie asked ‘Are you sure she’ll be all right?’  
‘I believe so, but I’ll keep her in the Hospital Wing overnight to monitor her behaviour while she sleeps.’  
‘You realise I can hear you both talking about me? I’m not dead yet,’ Tulip said mockingly.  
‘I’ll leave you two alone. Something tells me Miss Karasu and I will see more than enough of one another before she leaves my care,’ the matron said, leaving them to tend to the other student.

Alone with his friend, Jamie asked, with a concerned expression, ‘Can I get you anything, Tulip?’  
‘Just sit with me, James Smith,’ the girl said, tapping a space at the feet of her bed, and Jamie sat down, taking off his glasses for the first time since the Start of Term Feast started. As he put them away, Tulip started talking. ‘Let’s talk about how sleepwalking and the Forbidden Forest connect to the next Cursed Vault… That’s clearly the location for the Vault, or at least it has to have some clues.’  
‘I agree that the next vault is probably in the Forbidden Forest… I just don’t understand why the curse sends sleepwalkers there.’  
A voice behind him interrupted his train of thought. ‘I’ve wondered the same thing since the last time this curse befell Hogwarts…’  
Turning around on his seat, Jamie narrowed his eyes the moment he recognised the Curse-Breaker. ‘You were eavesdropping on us?’  
Rakepick raised an eyebrow, amused by the reaction. ‘You were discussing the Cursed Vaults. I made it clear that the vaults are my primary concern… And that they are no longer a concern of yours.’  
‘I have to find the vaults to find out what happened to my brother,’ Jamie said simply.  
‘Then it’s in your best interest to help me…’  
‘I thought you wanted us to stay out of your way?’ Jamie asked, sarcastically.  
‘There are ways you can help me without getting in my way. What do you say, Mr Smith? Will you help me find the Cursed Vaults?’  
Jamie thought about it for a few seconds. He didn’t fully trust Rakepick, but he couldn’t simply turn down help from an expert. ‘I would be… honoured to help, Madam Rakepick. My priority is to break the curses and find my brother, and if that means helping you, so be it.’  
Rakepick smiled. ‘I hope you find your brother, Mr Smith. I honestly do. If you’ll excuse us, I would like to speak to Miss Karasu about her sleepwalking incident… in private.’  
Tulip nudged him. ‘Go ahead, James Smith. I’ll find you when Madam Pomfrey releases me from her clutches.’  
Jamie relented, standing up and walking towards the door, but not before Rakepick said one last thing. ‘When I’m finished speaking with Miss Karasu, I’d like to see you on the Training Grounds. Now that you agreed to help me with the vaults, I need to make sure you’ll be prepared to face the dangers within.’

A while later, late at night, Jamie sneaked out to the Training Grounds for his meeting with Rakepick. The woman was standing in front of a few training dummies, waiting for him. ‘Thank you for meeting me here, Mr Smith.’  
‘I need to go back to the Slytherin Common Room as soon as possible. I can’t be seen wandering outside after curfew. You said you wanted to make me aware of some danger?’ Jamie asked, looking around nervously for Filch.  
‘Danger is ever-present for Curse-Breakers like you and I. You should know how to properly defend yourself. Do you know the Shield Charm?’  
‘No, we’re supposed to learn it later this year.’  
Rakepick rolled her eyes. ‘We’re Curse-Breakers, Mr Smith. We may not be alive later this year… Take out your wand.’

For about an hour, Rakepick corrected Jamie in his stance and incantation when casting the Shield Charm, teaching him the proper pronunciation and wand movement. It was a very complicated spell to pull off, despite the apparent simplicity of the incantation and wand movement, but Rakepick proved to be quite the competent tutor. Content with the results, she said ‘Well done. Now, when I cast the Blasting Curse at you, cast the Shield Charm.’  
Jamie took a step back. ‘Isn’t the Blasting Curse deadly?’  
‘I realise we just met, but you should know that if something isn’t deadly, it simply doesn’t hold my interest,’ Rakepick said with a slight chuckle. Taking out her wand, she readied herself. ‘Are you ready?’  
Bracing himself as well, Jamie nodded. ‘Of course. If I can’t survive this, how will I ever survive the Cursed Vaults?’  
Rakepick laughed. ‘You remind me of myself, Mr Smith. I have only said that to one person before… Ten points to Slytherin. _Confringo!_ ’  
‘ _Protego!_ ’

A flash of light emerged from Rakepick’s wand, roaring through the air directly towards Jamie’s chest. His own magical barrier deflected the spell, making it land on the ground a few feet away from both of them, blasting dirt and grass everywhere. Rakepick congratulated him. ‘I’m impressed. You may be as gifted as they say…’  
‘Do you understand why I want to help you find the Cursed Vaults?’ Jamie asked impatiently.  
‘You should focus on your classes for now, Mr Smith. I will call you when necessary…’

Days later, deep in his thoughts, Jamie didn’t see Professor Kettleburn until he bumped into him in a corridor. ‘Oh, sorry, Professor…’ he muttered, but Kettleburn didn’t seem bothered when he spoke.  
The Scottish professor seemed happy to see his student. ‘Mr Smith! You haven’t happened to see a Chimaera running free, have you?’  
‘I don’t even know what a Chimaera looks like…’  
‘Oh, they’re beautiful! Absolutely gorgeous creatures. Powerful too. They’ll tear the head straight off your body.’  
‘And there’s one running free?!’ Jamie asked in shock. Professor Kettleburn had never stricken him as the most responsible when it came to safety, but this was a bit much.  
‘I was dishing up her favourite meal of goats and bats when she made a mad dash for the castle! I think this is the first time in Hogwarts history that a Chimaera has gotten loose on school grounds! Isn’t that wonderful?!’  
Kettleburn’s sincere smile and look of joy were too contagious, and Jamie couldn’t help but feel some excitement for the news, especially with the passion they had been delivered with. ‘Yes! Experiencing exciting new things is what I love most about Hogwarts.’  
Kettleburn’s smile widened. ‘I like your enthusiasm, Mr Smith. You’d make a fine Magizoologist should you choose to take that path. Either way, ten points to Slytherin! Now, you’d better be on your way, Mr Smith. If everything goes well, I will see you tomorrow in class.’  
‘And if it doesn’t go well?’  
Kettleburn waved it off. ‘Don’t worry. I still have a limb or two to spare.’

The professor walked off, and Jamie continued on his way to meet Tulip, now thinking about the escaped Chimaera. Reaching an empty corridor, he saw her waiting for him. ‘James Smith! Good to see you. Come on! I was following Rakepick, she can’t have gone far.’  
‘Why were you following Rakepick?’  
As they walked along the corridor, Tulip explained. ‘When you left the Hospital Wing, she asked me questions about my sleepwalking incident, and the Cursed Vaults. I decided to follow her. She interrogated the House Elves in the kitchens for a while until Snape arrived. And he led her here…’ Turning a corner, Tulip dragged Jamie behind a pillar, hiding them both.  
‘Why?’  
‘Because he found another sleepwalking student…’ She said, pointing at three figures down the corridor. Snape was holding a sleeping student by the scruff of the neck, holding him in place. Rakepick was walking up to Snape, inspecting the student. ‘Where did you find him?’ they heard her say.  
‘Approaching the Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore asked us to keep watch on the perimeter.’  
‘How many sleepwalking students have you found?’  
‘Seven.’  
‘Since you started teaching at Hogwarts?’  
‘Since the start of this school year.’  
‘It’s the curse. Someone has tampered with another Cursed Vault,’ Rakepick concluded, a slight smile on her lips.  
‘I assumed that someone was you,’ Snape said coldly.  
From his hiding position, Jamie could almost hear Rakepick’s eyes rolling, and he heard her say ‘You still don’t trust me after all these years, Severus? Could it be that you’re jealous?’  
‘Is it arrogance or insecurity that makes you misinterpret my genuine disdain?’  
‘Slither back to your dark little closet full of jars and frog parts. Leave the important matters to an expert,’ she spat.  
‘I’m going to deliver this child to the Hospital Wing,’ Snape insisted, losing his temper.  
Rakepick scowled, putting her hands on her hips. ‘Dumbledore charged me with anything to do with the Cursed Vaults.’  
‘If you can manage to keep your mouth shut, we can walk there together.’  
‘…Fine.’  
‘Fine.’

The two adults walked down the corridor, turning a corner and disappearing. Jamie and Tulip went out of hiding, and Tulip shook her head. ‘Unbelievable…’  
‘I know. Rakepick was really giving it to Snape.’  
‘I have a feeling she’s up to something other than the Cursed Vaults. We need to find out what it is…’ Tulip said, stroking her chin.  
‘And find the next Cursed Vault before this sleepwalking epidemic takes over all of Hogwarts…’ agreed Jamie. ‘Let’s gather our friends in the Library. We have important matters to discuss.’

That evening, Tulip and Jamie had gathered Bill, Rowan, Ben, and Barnaby; and the six of them were sitting on a secluded table. ‘Tell them what we overheard, James Smith,’ Tulip suggested.  
‘Rakepick and Snape found another sleepwalking student. They think it’s a curse caused by someone messing with a Cursed Vault.’ With a chuckle, he added ‘Also, they don’t seem to like each other much.’  
‘Professor Snape doesn’t like someone? I don’t believe it,’ Bill said with mock surprise.  
‘What do you think about Madam Rakepick?’ Rowan asked Jamie.  
Looking around, Jamie replied in a whisper. ‘She doesn’t seem trustworthy. I think she’s hiding something. I’ve accepted to help her, but I think we have to tread softly around her. We should keep trying to find the next vault ourselves; we just have to make sure not to stand in her way… directly, at least.’ Taking out a piece of parchment he had been carrying since the previous year, he looked at it for the millionth time. ‘It’s hard to tell where the map leads. Let’s study maps of the Forbidden Forest to see what we find.’

Gathering all the books they could find on the subject without drawing too much attention to themselves, they went through the information they had collected, making notes on what they could find in the forest. Reading over the “beasts” list, Ben shuddered. ‘Centaurs and Trolls and Acromantulas? Oh no…’  
Rowan gave his opinion. ‘The creatures in the Forbidden Forest don’t scare me as much as getting caught. Dumbledore will have our wands.’  
Looking over a few maps of the grounds of the school, Jamie pointed at a few points. ‘If we enter the forest at just the right spot, we can be in and out before the creatures or the professors find us.’  
‘I’m fairly certain we’ve determined the best place to enter, but that won’t help once we’re inside,’ Tulip noted.  
‘Tulip is right. I went in there with Charlie once, and got turned around. I’d still be in there if it weren’t for him,’ Bill added.  
Rowan scratched his chin. ‘Everyone should keep studying the forest to work out exactly what we’ll need to do to prepare. But for now, we should leave for dinner.’ Turning to Jamie, he said ‘Come with me, Jamie. We have another mystery to solve.’

Rowan and Jamie sat in the Slytherin Table, separated from the rest. ‘What did you want to meet about, Rowan?’ Jamie asked, loading his plate with food.  
Rowan didn’t beat around the bush. ‘I think Rakepick is the mysterious R who wrote that letter to Ben, and drew the Forbidden Forest map.’  
Leaning back, Jamie thought about it. ‘Why?’  
‘In addition to the obvious initial, the tone of the letter matched her tone during the Start of Term Feast. We know she’s interested in the Cursed Vaults, and that letter sent Ben to the corridor that led to the Ice Vault.’  
Rowan’s reasoning seemed solid to Jamie, who still didn’t understand one thing. ‘Why couldn’t we talk about it in front of our friends?’  
Rowan leaned forward, whispering ‘Because I’m not sure if Ben really is our friend. I still think he’s hiding something.’  
‘I asked him about his connection to R last year, and he denied everything. We can’t do much besides take him at his word. That being said, I’ll admit that Madam Rakepick does seem like the most likely suspect to be R.’  
‘The letter mentioned severe consequences for disobeying…’ Rowan reminded Jamie with a concerned tone. ‘What will happen if she finds out that we’re trying to find the next Cursed Vault?’  
Jamie gave him a comforting smile. ‘Try not to worry, Rowan. Let’s keep calm, and talk this through.’  
‘But aren’t you worried about her?’  
‘Not if we stick together. We’ve accomplished amazing feats in the past, we can face her together if necessary.’  
‘I feel a bit better, but I just can’t help worrying about Rakepick… What about the Cursed Vaults?’  
‘We’ll keep searching together. I’ll work out a way to do it.’  
‘What if she’s R?’  
‘No reason to stop investigating then. We’ll just be careful.’  
Rowan took a deep breath, and went silent for a while. A few moments later, he admitted ‘I suppose you’re right. We shouldn’t accuse Rakepick of being R until we know more about her… I hope we can trust her. We could use her help to break the curse, and find the Cursed Vaults.’  
‘From their conversation, it sounded like Rakepick and Snape used to be classmates… The other professors might know her too. I’ll ask them all about her next time I go to class,’ Jamie decided, and returned to his dinner. 

When he was about to finish his dessert, Ben came running up to him, eyes wide with fear. ‘Come to the Artefact Rom, Jamie! It’s an emergency!’


	2. The Patronus

Rushing into the Artefact Room, Jamie was met with a chaotic sight, even more chaotic than usual for the cluttered room. ‘What’s wrong, Ben? You said it was an emergency.’  
Ben could barely cobble a few words together: ‘Someone… trespassed… Artefact Room… help!’  
‘What? Calm down and start from the beginning, Ben.’  
Ben took a few deep breaths, and spoke, much more cohesively, though still with much worry. ‘Sorry, I’ll try. My cauldron accidentally exploded in Professor Snape’s face in Potions, so I came here to hide from him. That’s when I noticed things had been all moved around! Someone must have broken in and searched it!’  
Looking around the mess, Jamie thought a reasonable explanation to calm Ben down. ‘It is messier than I remember, but professors and students are always coming and going from this room. Are you sure one of them didn’t just forget to clean up?’  
The Gryffindor nodded nervously. ‘Sure, I’m sure!’  
‘Is anything missing?’  
‘No… But I just know someone who doesn’t belong was in here…’ Jamie raised an eyebrow at his friend, not saying anything. Ben looked down, apathetic. ‘You don’t believe me, do you?’  
Jamie’s eyes met Ben’s, and he thought carefully what to say next. ‘No, I believe you. Or at least I don’t think you’re lying.’  
Ben looked at his friend, eyes wide. ‘You believe me?! I’m somewhat surprised. Barely anyone pays attention to my warnings; everyone says I’m paranoid… And I know I sound paranoid, but I’m more familiar with the Artefact Room than anyone. I can tell when something’s off.’  
‘Why don’t we search the room? If someone really was in here, they might have left some clues behind,’ proposed Jamie. Ben nodded, and both students began inspecting the room for a good while. Inside a cabinet, Jamie found a dark quill, too familiar to him. ‘It looks like you were right to be suspicious, Ben. I found a Black Quill while we were searching.’  
‘Is it another Transfigured message from R?’ asked Ben, watching the quill in Jamie’s hands as if it were going to bite him.  
‘Let’s find out. _Reparifarge!_ ‘ Jamie tapped the quill with his wand, turning it into a piece of parchment.  
‘I knew I was right to be paranoid! You read it, Jamie. I don’t have the nerve.’  
Jamie read over the message. ‘“It’s time to unleash it on Hogwarts. Ensure Dumbledore does not get in your way. Consider this a test. R.” Is R planning an attack on Hogwarts?!’  
‘It certainly sounds that way…’  
‘But who is R instructing? What’s being tested? And more importantly, what is “it”?’ Jamie pondered.  
Ben shrugged his shoulders. ‘I have no idea. But I do know that I don’t want to be there when you find the answers to those questions.’  
‘When was the last time you were in the Artefact Room, Ben?’  
Ben stroked his chin, trying to remember. ‘A few days ago, I suppose?’  
‘Then there might still be time to stop whatever R has planned. I’m going to go warn Dumbledore about the threat to Hogwarts right now,’ said Jamie, opening the door to the corridor.  
‘You do that. I’m going to go back to my Dormitory, curl up under my covers, and never come out,’ Ben said, nodding and exiting the room after Jamie.

Running over to the gargoyle he knew guarded the Headmaster’s Office, Jamie cursed, not knowing the password. He started trying any ideas that came to mind. ‘Come on… What would Dumbledore put as a password… _Ice Mice_?’ The statue stayed frozen in place. ‘No, that one’s an old one… _Treacle fudge_?’ No response. ‘ _Cockroach Cluster_? _Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Bean_? _Chocolate Frogs_?’  
The statue came to life the moment Jamie said the last one, turning around and revealing a spiral staircase. Jamie went up the stairs, opening the wooden door at the end quietly. In front of the Headmaster’s desk, all four Heads of House were speaking to Dumbledore, apparently oblivious to Jamie’s presence. He heard McGonagall speaking. ‘Albus, are you certain we shouldn’t warn them?’  
‘Minerva raises a good point, patrols can only do so much…’ Flitwick agreed.  
‘Yes, for now it’s best to keep this to ourselves and carry on as usual,’ Dumbledore said calmly.  
‘Quiet. It seems we have an audience,’ Snape said, turning around to see Jamie.  
Seeing this as his opportunity, Jamie walked up to the desk, note in hand. ‘I’m sorry to interrupt, Professor Dumbledore, but it’s urgent.’  
Dumbledore smiled, nodding. ‘It’s quite alright. Go ahead, Mr Smith.’  
Jamie raised the hand that held the note. ‘I think Hogwarts may be in danger.’  
‘That does sound serious. Would you mind filling us in?’ Dumbledore asked.  
Jamie started explaining. ‘Of course, Professor. I’ll tell you everything I know. My friend Ben Copper was suspicious that someone had trespassed in the Artefact Room. We inspected it, and it was indeed messier than usual, but the important thing is we found a Black Quill similar to those related to the vaults. Untransfiguring it revealed this message, signed “R”, which mentions something being unleashed on Hogwarts. Whoever sent the message isn’t working alone, I think. But I’m not sure what the “it” the note mentions is a spell, or a creature.’  
‘The message in the Black Quill mentioned me specifically?’ Dumbledore asked, his piercing eyes looking at Jamie through the whole explanation.  
‘Yes. It said “Ensure Dumbledore doesn’t get in your way.”‘  
‘And you’re certain this isn’t a trick?’ Professor Flitwick asked.  
Jamie turned towards the Charms professor. ‘I don’t think so. All the other messages similar to this one turned out to be real.’  
‘Thank you for bringing this to our attention,’ Dumbledore said, cutting the conversation off.  
Jamie narrowed his eyes, staring into Dumbledore’s. ‘You’re welcome, but you don’t seem very surprised to learn all of this… Do you know something you’re not telling me? Whoever sent this message has something to do with my brother and the Cursed Vaults… And if they are planning an attack on Hogwarts, I want to do everything I can to stop it…’  
Dumbledore raised a hand to stop the teen from talking further. ‘Mr Smith, I understand you feel strongly about this. But it’s our responsibility as Hogwarts staff to protect the school, and yours to devote yourself to your studies. If there is a threat to the school, we will see to it ourselves.’  
‘But Professor…’  
‘I have been lenient in the past, but I’m afraid I must put my foot down on this one. Can you promise you will let us handle this, and not get involved?’ Dumbledore asked sternly.  
Looking between the Headmaster and the other four professors, Jamie shook his head. ‘I’ll try, Professor. But I can’t make any promises.’  
A slight frown formed on Dumbledore’s face. ‘I’m disappointed to hear that. Promise or not, if I find proof you’ve gone against my order, I will have no choice but to take appropriate action.’  
Professor Sprout assured Jamie ‘Don’t worry, Mr Smith. We will not let any harm come to you or any of the students of Hogwarts…’  
‘I know, Professor Sprout... I suppose I’ll just head back, then. Good day, professors.’

Sitting in the Courtyard, Jamie reread the note he had found in the Artefact Room, wondering about every possible attack he could imagine coming to the school. As he was pondering over this dilemma, a paper plane crashed into his arm, and he unfolded it, revealing a letter. The message read: ‘Penny is in the Hospital Wing! We have to go check on her now - Tonks’

The Slytherin got up, and raced to the Hospital Wing, where Tonks was waiting at the door. Inside, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall stood around Penny’s bed. ‘I came as soon as I could, Tonks! What happened to Penny?! Is she alright?!’  
‘I wish I knew. Madam Pomfrey refuses to let me near her. She insists she needs rest,’ Tonks said, her shoulders hung.  
‘Let me try reasoning with Madam Pomfrey.’

Walking over to the two adults, they heard McGonagall say ‘…found her unconscious on the ground, the poor dear.’  
‘It’s a good thing you came upon her when you did,’ the matron said. ‘Any longer and she might not have…’ But her sentence was interrupted by McGonagall’s turn of the head, towards the two students.  
‘Are you talking about Penny? Is she alright?’ Jamie asked, concerned.  
‘Miss Haywood will be fine,’ McGonagall assured.  
Tonks sighed, relieved. ‘Then can we see her?’  
‘This must be the fifteenth time you’ve asked me, Miss Tonks, and my answer it still the same: no,’ Madam Pomfrey said.  
‘Twenty-third, actually. I’ve been keeping count.’  
‘Number of requests aside, Miss Haywood will be alright, but for now she needs to rest,’ the Matron of Hogwarts insisted.  
‘Please, Madam Pomfrey. Penny’s one of our closest friends. We just want to wish her well,’ Jamie pleaded.  
‘It could help cheer her up, Poppy,’ McGonagall admitted.  
‘But she’s sleeping…’  
Tonks lit up. ‘We don’t mind waiting until she wakes up.’  
Madam Pomfrey finally accepted. ‘Very well, but if you’re going to just stand around, you might as well make yourself useful. Check in on the patients while I’m away fetching Miss Haywood some chocolate from the kitchens, and I’ll allow you to briefly talk with her when she wakes up. Now get started before I change my mind!’ With that, Pomfrey and McGonagall left the students, who tended to the other patients.

After a while, Penny started to groan, waking up. Tonks and Jamie went to her bedside, and the blonde Hufflepuff looked at her friends with hazy eyes. ‘Jamie? Tonks?’  
‘Penny, you’re up! How are you feeling?’ Tonks asked.  
‘Better now, though I think I had a nightmare…’ she said, smiling a bit at the sight of her friends.  
Jamie still was worried. ‘McGonagall said she found you unconscious on the ground! What happened?’  
‘I’m not entirely sure, the whole thing is mostly a blur. I can only recall bits and pieces… Though I do remember seeing something curious, hearing something disturbing, and feeling very odd…’  
‘What was the last thing you remember seeing?’ questioned Jamie.  
‘I remember seeing my breath, and noticing there was suddenly frost on the grass… It was unusually cold and dark for this time of year…’  
Tonks almost jumped at the description. ‘How could this have happened?’  
‘This might be related to a Transfigured note Ben and I found in the Artefact Room,’ muttered Jamie. ‘It was signed by R, just like the threatening letters sent to Ben in our second year. It mentioned something being unleashed on Hogwarts… I wonder if that’s what attacked Penny.’  
‘If Hogwarts is in danger, we have to do something!’ Tonks said firmly.  
‘Dumbledore wants me to let the professors handle this, but I won’t just sit back and do nothing… Penny, can you remember where you were when you fainted?’  
‘The Training Grounds…’ Penny recalled.  
Jamie turned to Tonks. ‘Then that’s where we’re headed next.’

Tonks and Jamie sneaked out of the castle just before supper, arriving at the Training Grounds at night. Splitting up to cover more ground, they began to comb the area, looking for anything out of the ordinary. After about an hour, Jamie had found nothing. Suddenly, he started to feel cold. A type of cold he had not felt for a very long time, the kind that you felt whatever you were wearing. Sensing something was behind him, he asked ‘Who’s there?’ Turning around, he saw a tall, hooded creature shrouded in a black cloak, its hands putrid. He had no doubt about what it was. ‘ _A Dementor?! On Hogwarts grounds?!_ ‘ Taking out his wand, he backed away, terrified. Desperate, he cried ‘ _Flipendo!_ ‘ A brief light illuminated the dark area, hitting the Dementor in the chest, to no avail. The creature did not react, and glided over to Jamie, towering over the teen. His vision started to fade, only seeing the Dementor, and Jamie felt his body weaken as he suddenly started hearing screams and sobs. Noises he had heard before, in his own house, when Jacob went missing. ‘N-no…’ he protested in a weak voice, his knees starting to fail him.  
‘Jamie!’ a voice cried out, separate from the ones in his head. ‘ _Expecto Patronum!_ ‘ A small, white figure rammed the Dementor, sending it away and making it retreat. Jamie felt someone grab him, stopping him from falling over. ‘Jamie! Are you alright?’  
His vision started to focus again, and he saw Tonks standing beside him. Trying to talk, he found he could still articulate words, now a bit stronger. ‘No! That was terrifying! It… felt like all the warmth was… being sucked out of me…’ Shaking his head, he stood on his own, clearing his mind. ‘I was just about to lose all hope when you rescued me. Thank you, Tonks.’  
‘I’m just glad you’re safe, Jamie,’ Tonks said, cheering Jamie up.  
‘How… how did you drive the Dementor away? My spell didn’t work…’  
‘The Patronus Charm. Remember, it’s the only spell that’s effective against Dementors.’  
Finally returning to his senses, Jamie remembered the Patronus Charm being mentioned in class. ‘You can conjure a Patronus?! But that’s high level magic! Not many wizards can do it, let alone someone our age! How do you do it?’  
‘I promise I’ll explain everything, but first let’s get you to the Great Hall and warm you up…’

Sitting down at the Hufflepuff Table, near the giant fireplace, Jamie grabbed a plate of food. Almost everyone had already finished dinner, so there weren’t many people left in the Great Hall. ‘I’m not sure what’s more surprising, that a Dementor is loose on Hogwarts grounds, or that you can conjure a Patronus! Why didn’t you tell me?!’ Jamie asked Tonks.  
‘You never asked,’ Tonks said simply.  
‘Thank you again, Tonks. Had you not been there to cast the Patronus Charm, I probably would’ve ended up like Penny… Or worse.’  
Tonks slumped in her seat. ‘But it’s my fault you were attacked by the Dementor in the first place. I should have pieced the clues together sooner. It was only after we split up that I realised the cold and darkness Penny felt and saw could be the work of a Dementor.’  
‘Everything turned out fine, Tonks. Don’t worry about it.’  
‘But why is a Dementor here in the first place? It couldn’t have just wandered its way onto castle grounds on its own,’ Tonks pondered.  
‘It has to be R. The Dementor must be the “it” the Transfigured note mentioned unleashing on Hogwarts.’  
‘It’s not unheard of Dementors to work for wizards. They are guards at Azkaban, after all… But why would R have a Dementor brought to Hogwarts?’  
‘R might be using the Dementor to get rid of someone they see as a threat. They’re certainly capable of it, just look at what this one did to Penny and me,’ Jamie theorised.  
‘Dementors can’t kill anyone, but they can consume a person’s soul, leaving nothing but an empty shell behind. It’s said to be a fate worse than death, and there’s no chance of recovery. You’d have to be truly evil to be willing to do that just to get someone out of the picture.’  
‘That’s exactly why we need to be ready for anything, including facing the Dementor again if it comes back.’ Jamie smirked. ‘But in order to get ready, you need to teach me the Patronus Charm.’  
Tonks didn’t look convinced. ‘I’m not sure, Jamie. It might just be easier to handle this on my own. The Patronus Charm is an extremely difficult spell to learn, and I’m not exactly the professor type. Plus, even if you do manage to learn it in time, fending off a Dementor isn’t easy for a beginner. I’d rather take care of the Dementor myself so neither you nor anyone else gets hurt.’  
‘Please, teach me, Tonks! If the Dementor attacks again, I’ll be defenceless if I don’t know the Patronus Charm. Let’s talk about it, perhaps I can change your mind… Remember, we’re stronger together.’  
‘What if I’m a rotten teacher?’  
Jamie scoffed. ‘Please, you can’t be worse than Binns.’  
Tonks chuckled. ‘Alright, you’ve convinced me, Jamie. I’ll teach you the Patronus Charm so we can fight the Dementor together.’  
‘You know what they say: two Patronuses are better than one.’  
‘I’ll try my best, but like I said, learning the Patronus Charm isn’t easy,’ Tonks warned. ‘Most adult witches and wizards aren’t able to produce a Patronus, let alone someone our age. I was only able to produce one through a lot of willpower and training.’  
‘I promise I’ll give it my best and do whatever you say.’  
‘Whatever I say?’  
‘I might live to regret this, but yes.’  
‘Alright then, we’ll go to Zonko’s!’

Tonk’s reasoning for going to the joke shop was that Jamie had to get into the right state of mind to be able to conjure a Patronus. Planning a joke involving Belch Powder, they bought what they needed and went to the Three Broomsticks. While Jamie distracted Madam Rosmerta, Tonks prepared the trick. After she was finished, they sat in a table, expectant to see the results. ‘Thanks to you distracting Madam Rosmerta, I was able to pour the Belch Powder into the Butterbeer kegs!’ Tonks explained.  
‘It was easy once I got her started on stingy customers,’ said Jamie with a laugh.  
‘If you’re laughing now, imagine how much of a good mood you’ll be when the Belch Powder takes effect.’  
‘Hopefully, that means I’ll be manifesting a Patronus in no time.’  
‘Actually, about that… You’ve mentioned wanting to protect Hogwarts. But I have a feeling that’s not the whole reason you want to fight this Dementor. Why do you really want to learn the Patronus Charm?’  
‘ _These Hufflepuffs always see through me_ ‘, thought Jamie with annoyance. However, Tonks had decided to help him, so he felt he had to tell the truth. ‘Truth is… I want to prove I’m powerful enough to learn the Patronus Charm, and defeat a Dementor. You said it before, only the most powerful witches and wizards can produce a Patronus… I want to see if I’m one of them, and if not, to work until I am.’  
Tonks smiled. ‘I admire your motivation, Jamie.’ On a nearby table, two students began belching uncontrollably, and one by one all the other customers were similarly affected. ‘Jamie, look, the Belch Powder is starting to work! The whole inn’s in a panic! Isn’t that brilliant?’  
‘Yes, brilliant…’ Jamie was not very impressed, after seeing something more interesting on a table.  
‘What’s the matter, Jamie? You don’t look like you’re having fun at all.’  
‘I was… until I noticed a note on a table over there that looks just like the one R Transfigured and left…’  
Tonks looked at the table Jamie had pointed with his eyes, and asked ‘You don’t think it’s another note from R, do you?’  
‘Only one way to find out…’ Jamie said, standing up and walking towards the table. A full Butterbeer was there, as well as the note, and a quill in an inkpot. Jamie took the note.  
‘What does it say?’  
‘“As requested, I’ve brought the Dementor to Hogwarts. It has already made contact. Despite an encounter with Hogwarts staff, I ensured it eluded capture. I will continue to keep an eye on the situation. So far…” The sentence trails off after that, like it wasn’t finished. Whoever wrote it must have been affected by the Belch Powder and accidentally left it behind…’  
‘What does this mean, Jamie?’  
‘That I need to start my Patronus training immediately.’

Late that night, Jamie returned to the Training Grounds, meeting with Tonks. He greeted her, and shared his findings. ‘That note in the Three Broomsticks proves it. The “it” in the message from R is the rogue Dementor. Based on the tone of the note, it doesn’t sound like whoever wrote it has done anything but release the Dementor yet…’  
‘Which means, if we move quickly, we might be able to foil their plans before they begin!’ Tonks concluded excitedly.  
‘Exactly! But in order to do that, I need to learn the Patronus Charm fast.’  
‘That’s not going to be easy. The Patronus Charm is one of the most complicated, difficult spells, after all. But if we start by thoroughly going over the basics and work our way up, we just might be able to make it happen.’ Tonks took out her wand, and started explaining the motions while Jamie listened closely. Jamie took out his wand as well, practicing the wand movement and the pronunciation, while Tonks explained the basics of Patronuses.

When Tonks had nothing more to share for the night, Jamie stroked his chin, going over everything in his head. ‘That was really helpful, but… Can you show me your Patronus again, Tonks? Seeing a demonstration might help me learn it faster,’ he said with a sly smile.  
‘Since when have you known me to pass up an opportunity to show off? _Expecto Patronum!_ ‘ She waved her wand, and a silvery jack rabbit emerged from the tip, jumping around them.  
‘It’s nice to see your Patronus up close without the imminent threat of a Dementor attack.’  
‘So you are learning the Patronus Charm! I knew it!’ Merula’s voice made them turn around, and they saw her approaching the pair, admiring the Patronus that was just fading. ‘And what’s this about a Dementor? Just what are you up to, Smith?’  
‘Mind your own business, Merula,’ Tonks said coldly.  
‘What are you doing here, anyway? Stargazing?’ Jamie asked mockingly.  
‘Keeping an eye on you. I have been ever since I overheard the two of you talking in the Great Hall,’ she replied, grinning.  
‘You mean ever since you were spying on is in the Great Hall,’ Tonks corrected her with a scowl.  
With a roll of her eyes, Merula argued ‘If you didn’t want to be heard, you should’ve gone somewhere private.’  
‘How much did you hear?’ asked Jamie.  
‘Just bits and pieces. Enough to know that Tonks is teaching you the Patronus Charm.’  
Jamie rolled his eyes. ‘So, now you know. Anything else you want?’  
‘I want Tonks to teach me the Patronus Charm too.’  
‘That’s never going to happen,’ Tonks stomped her foot, but Jamie tried to reason with her, an idea in mind.  
‘Wait, Tonks. I think you should teach Merula.’  
Turning to him with wide eyes, Tonks asked ‘Have you gone mad, Jamie?! Why should I teach someone like Merula the Patronus Charm?’  
Smirking, Jamie couldn’t help but send a jab at Merula as he reasoned ‘If you teach her the Patronus Charm, it’ll be proof that we don’t see her as a threat. It’ll send her a message that we’re above playing along in her competition to outdo each other.’  
Playing along, Tonks matched his expression. ‘You’re right, Jamie. Refusing to teach her would just prove that we’re no better than her.’  
‘Excuse me, I’m right here,’ Merula said, raising a hand as if she were in class.  
‘Yeah, that’s what makes it better,’ muttered Jamie with a chuckle.  
‘Alright, Merula, I’ll teach you the Patronus Charm too. But I will warn the two of you that learning to summon a Patronus is usually a long, difficult process. The circumstances being what they are, though, we’re going to have to move much quicker than usual. I’ll try to cram as much teaching into as short of an amount of time as I can, but the rest is up to you.’  
Merula scoffed at her warning. ‘Don’t worry about me. It’s Smith you have to worry about.’  
Again rolling his eyes, Jamie said ‘We’ll both do our best, Tonks. So where do we begin?’  
‘The Library. You’ll need to study the Patronus Charm before you’re ready to cast it.’

Sitting at a table against a corner of the Library, the three students took out their parchments and quills, as well as the books they had gathered on the subject. Merula didn’t seem too convinced, though. ‘Remind me why we’re in the Library again.’  
‘Our professors always have us study the effects and history of new spells in class before we try to cast them, right?’ Tonks started.  
‘…Right?’  
‘So, in theory, studying the Patronus Charm should help you familiarise yourself with the spell,’ Tonks finished.  
‘Sounds logical,’ admitted Jamie.  
Merula shrugged. ‘I suppose it can’t hurt.’  
‘Great, then let’s grab a book and…’  
Tonks was interrupted by Madam Pince, who had come to their table, gazing sternly at the Metamorphmagus. ‘Miss Tonks, you’re right on time. I was just about to use the Scouring Charm on the bubblegum you left underneath the study tables earlier. Would you care to join me?’  
‘Do I have a choice?’  
‘Not at all.’  
Turning to her two companions, she gave them a sheepish look. ‘Sorry, it looks like you two are going to have to study without me. I’ll meet up with you when I’m done. Try not to kill each other until I get back. I’d hate to miss out on the spectacle.’ Standing up, she followed Madam Pince to the study tables in question, beginning her punishment.

When Tonks was gone, Jamie turned to Merula, expecting her to say something. The witch felt his gaze, and pointed at the book, trying to look annoyed. ‘Don’t just sit there staring at me. You heard her! Let’s start studying the Patronus Charm!’  
‘Sorry. Sure. Let’s see what we got here…’ Jamie said, grabbing a book. The study session went by without incident, being even somewhat pleasant. For a couple of hours they didn’t argue at all, covering all the information they could cover efficiently. For some reason, Jamie thought that Merula looked particularly uncomfortable reading about the dark wizard Raczidian’s failed Patronus, which resulted in maggots erupting from his wand and eating him alive. When they had read through everything twice, Jamie closed his books. ‘I think we’ve studied about all we can on our own. I’m going to go and see if Tonks is almost done…’  
Before he could get up, Merula grabbed his wrist, stopping him. ‘Wait, Smith. You seem to be in an awful rush to learn the Patronus Charm. What’s going on? This has to do with the Dementor you mentioned, doesn’t it?’ Her voice wasn’t mocking him, it instead sounded concerned.  
Jamie lowered his voice to a whisper, so that only Merula could hear him. ‘I suppose you’re bound to find out eventually. A Dementor has come onto Hogwarts grounds. The whole reason why I’m learning the Patronus Charm is so Tonks and I can face it together.’  
Her violet eyes widened with the news. ‘What? But that’s impossible, Dementors are supposed to…’  
‘Supposed to be in Azkaban, I know. But one’s here, and Penny’s already got hurt because of it. We need to stop it quickly before anyone else is attacked.’  
‘A Dementor wouldn’t just wander into Hogwarts. How could it have got here?’  
Taking the note from the Artefact Room from his robe pocket, Jamie passed it to Merula under the table as he explained. ‘The truth is, someone purposefully had the Dementor brought here. I found this note in the Artefact Room about unleashing it on Hogwarts as part of some sort of test. We think it was instructions to whoever actually released the Dementor.’  
Merula looked over the note, musing ‘Possibly, or it could have been instructions for you.’  
‘What?’  
‘Think about it. Of all the places in Hogwarts, someone just happened to leave a conspicuous letter in a place you frequently visit.’  
What she was saying made too much sense, and Jamie was internally cursing that he hadn’t made the connection until now. ‘But why me?’  
‘Honestly, Smith, it’s your letter. You can’t expect me to have all the answers,’ Merula quipped.  
‘You know, Merula, you seemed awfully interested in learning the Patronus Charm yourself. Why is that?’ Jamie changed the subject to his second most burning question at the moment.  
‘If you must know, I’ve been interested in the Patronus Charm for a while now. So when I finally found someone who could teach me, I wasn’t going to let the opportunity get away.’ She looked over to where Tonks still was cleaning. ‘Honestly, what’s taking Tonks so long? I could have taught myself the Patronus Charm by now.’  
‘Let’s wait for her in the Great Hall. I’m sure she’ll be teaching us the next Patronus lesson in no time,’ Jamie proposed. Merula nodded, and both of them stood up, packing their bags and leaving for the Great Hall.

When Tonks arrived at the Great Hall, Jamie waved at her to catch her attention, and she sat with Merula and Jamie. ‘How was gum cleaning duty, Tonks?’ Jamie asked sarcastically.  
‘Let’s just say I’ll think twice before chewing bubblegum in the library again. I’ll still do it, but I’ll definitely think twice about it first.’  
‘As riveting as I’m sure your gum cleaning tales are, can we get back to learning the Patronus Charm?’ Merula said with a bored expression.  
‘I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Merula’s right,’ Jamie joked, before turning serious. ‘The Dementor could show up again at any moment, and we haven’t even started casting a Patronus yet.’  
‘Alright, Jamie, I see what you mean. But there’s still one more thing you have to do before you can cast a Patronus. You must come up with a happy memory! After all, the Patronus incantation will only work if you focus on a happy memory while casting,’ Tonks reminded them.  
‘Any happy memory?’ questioned Jamie.  
‘Well, no. It has to be a significant, extremely happy memory, the happiest memory you can think of! When a Dementor feeds on a person’s happiness, it leaves nothing but sadness and despair behind. But your Patronus, born from that memory, acts as a shield of positive energy, driving the Dementor away. Needless to say, having a happy enough memory in mind is crucial to casting the Patronus Charm.’  
‘How will we know if our memory’s powerful enough?’ asked Merula.  
‘Let’s brainstorm happy memory ideas with Tonks. She should be able to give us some feedback on that,’ Jamie offered. ‘I’ll start… Recently Merula got hit in the face with a broom, that was pretty funny…’  
‘Oi! That was not funny!’  
‘Not strong enough, either,’ said Tonks, laughing.  
‘Okay, okay, just kidding. Getting my Hogwarts letter was definitely a highlight of my life so far, though… What’s your memory, Tonks?’  
‘That’s a secret! But I can tell you this, thinking about eating chocolate won’t work. Trust me, I’ve tried.’  
‘And you, Merula? Or are you stuck?’  
‘I’m not stuck! I just have so many happy memories that it’s hard to pick! You keep talking, I keep thinking.’  
‘If you insist…’ Jamie kept coming up with memories. ‘I could think of times I was with my brother… Or that time I broke the curse on my first Cursed Vault…’ After trailing off, he finally found the perfect memory in his head, smiling when he remembered it.  
Seeing their silence, Tonks said ‘Now that you’ve had a chance to think about your options, what happy memory are you going to think of when you cast the Patronus Charm, Jamie?’  
‘I’m going to think of the day my brother got back from his first year at Hogwarts. He was so excited to show off what he had learned that he tried to teach me the whole year’s worth of spells.’ Laughing, he added ‘I couldn’t do any of it, of course, but I still had fun.’  
‘That sound’s like a precious memory, Jamie. I’m sure it’ll create a powerful Patronus,’ Tonks thought.  
Merula gave him a roll of the eyes. ‘Of course it’s about your brother… Could you be any more obvious, Smith?’  
‘Well, if you think my happy memory is so pathetic, Merula, let’s hear yours,’ Jamie proposed, raising an eyebrow.  
‘Nice try, Smith, but unlike you, I know to keep my thoughts private. Can we get back to learning the Patronus Charm now?’  
‘Yes, that sounds like a good idea,’ Tonks admitted. ‘Now you’re finally ready to try casting the Patronus Charm! Meet me at the Training Grounds. It’s time to start training in earnest!’

‘Well, it’s taken us lots of studying and sharing, but I think you’re finally ready to practise the Patronus Charm,’ Tonks said to Jamie and Merula, once they were all reunited in the Training Grounds.  
‘Thank goodness. I haven’t heard of any new Dementor attacks, but I doubt our luck will hold out much longer…’ Jamie noted.  
‘There’s just one last thing to go over before we begin…’  
‘That’s what you said last time!’ Merula protested.  
Tonks continued, unbothered. ‘As I’m sure you’ve picked up in your studies, there are corporeal and incorporeal Patronuses. Incorporeal Patronuses are easier to produce, but aren’t as effective against Dementors, and are shapeless. Whereas corporeal Patronuses are more powerful, and take the form of an animal that represents your true self. Though I have heard of Patronuses changing form after falling in love… But that’ll never happen to me. I can’t imagine my Patronus being anything but a jack rabbit! Anyway, I was wondering… If you do manage to produce a corporeal Patronus, what animal do you hope it’ll be?’  
‘I thought you weren’t able to pick what your Patronus will be…’ Jamie commented.  
‘That’s right, it’s impossible to know what form it’ll take until you conjure it,’ Merula confirmed.  
‘I know, but if you do manage to produce a corporeal Patronus, what animal form would you like it to be?’ Tonks asked.  
Jamie shrugged. ‘Don’t know. Some sort of cat or feline, I suppose. Seems appropriate to me.’  
Tonks chuckled, thinking aloud ‘It does seem apt that a ferocious big cat could fend off Dementors.’  
‘In my opinion, a scaredy cat would be much more apt…’ Merula said.  
‘What about you, Merula? What kind of Patronus do you want?’ Tonks asked her, still smiling.  
‘I don’t care what form it takes. I’ll be happy as long as I’m able to produce one at all…’  
‘That’s… practical. Personally, I could picture you with…’  
Jamie interrupted Tonks. ‘Not that I’m not having fun predicting Patronuses, but shouldn’t we start actually practising?’  
‘Sorry, Jamie, I got a bit distracted. But you’re right, we do have a lot to go over, so let’s get started.’ Tonks took out her wand, as did the other two, and she went into detail in how to conjure a Patronus.

‘I’ve taught you everything I can about the Patronus Charm. It’s time to see if any of it has stuck,’ Tonks decided. ‘Merula, would you like to try casting it first?’  
Merula went silent, looking at her feet. Jamie nudged her, trying to motivate her. ‘Come on, Merula. Don’t tell me you’re so afraid of failing that you’re not even going to try.’  
This seemed to be the encouragement she needed, as she replied offended ‘I am not afraid of failing! _Expecto Patronum!_ ‘ She waved her wand, but nothing happened. She looked upset, muttering ‘It didn’t work…’  
‘Don’t get too discouraged, Merula. Remember, the Patronus Charm is a ridiculously advanced spell,’ Tonks pointed out. ‘Any witch or wizard would have trouble learning it this quickly. Your turn, Jamie. Give it a try!’  
‘ _Expecto Patronum!_ ‘ said Jamie, pointing his wand forward. Slightly more successful than Merula, a silvery mist appeared, though not very impressive. ‘That didn’t go as well as I had hoped…’  
Tonks tried to cheer him up. ‘Perhaps not, but it’s still a great start for your first try!’  
‘Thanks, Tonks, but a “great start” isn’t going to fend off the Dementor attacking Hogwarts.’  
‘Do you want to try practising again?’ she asked.  
‘Actually, I was thinking we could ask Professor McGonagall for help. Considering she’s the one who saved Penny from the Dementor, she must know the Patronus Charm.’  
‘Why not? With any luck, she might help us figure out what we’re doing wrong,’ Merula agreed.  
Tonks pointed out the Erumpent in the room. ‘But didn’t Dumbledore and the other professors tell you to let them handle the Dementor? Won’t McGonagall get suspicious that you’re up to something if you ask for help with the Patronus Charm?’  
Jamie gave her a half-smile. ‘I’ll handle that. Just follow my lead…’

The next morning, Jamie, Tonks and Merula were in the Transfiguration Classroom, in front of Minerva McGonagall. Jamie was the one to start talking. ‘Thank you for agreeing to meet with us, Professor McGonagall.’  
‘You mentioned you needed my help with a spell?’  
‘Yes, Professor. The Patronus Charm,’ Merula said.  
‘I’ve been teaching it to them, but they’re having trouble producing an actual Patronus,’ Tonks explained.  
‘And since we heard you’re able to conjure a Patronus, we thought you might be able to give us a few tips,’ Jamie finished.  
‘And why, pray tell, is it so important that you two learn a spell so far beyond your level?’  
‘Merula and I both challenged ourselves to learn the Patronus Charm as a way of testing our abilities, Professor. After all, it’s such an advanced spell that most aren’t able to produce a Patronus at all. It’s the perfect test of our skills.’  
‘I see, so you’re learning the Patronus Charm to test your strength?’  
‘That’s right.’  
‘Is this true, Miss Snyde?’  
Merula nodded without breaking eye contact with the teacher. ‘It’s true. Learning the Patronus Charm would prove I’m the best witch at Hogwarts.’  
McGonagall looked inquisitively at Jamie. ‘And I assume you coming to me with this very specific, out-of-the-blue request, so soon after our talk in Dumbledore’s Office, is just a coincidence then, Mr Smith?’  
‘Yes, Professor.’  
For a few seconds, neither of the two broke eye contact, nor talked. Technically speaking, Jamie knew that McGonagall knew that he didn’t necessarily know about the Dementor, and trying to learn a defensive spell was no proof of anything. McGonagall finally spoke. ‘…Very well. I’ll teach you about the difficulties many face when casting a Patronus, but that is all. Some theorise self-confidence is required to cast a Patronus. Besides that, you can’t allow any negative emotions to cloud your happy memory, having to focus exclusively on such a memory. Fear especially makes it difficult to achieve the kind of focus required to cast a Patronus.’  
‘So allowing your focus to waver from your happy memory can make you unable to produce a Patronus?’ Jamie summarized.  
‘Indeed, and that is partially why casting a Patronus is so difficult. To cast a Patronus, it’s not enough to merely think about a happy memory. You must focus exclusively on it with all your might. Allowing even the smallest distraction to cloud your thoughts can make conjuring a Patronus nearly impossible.’  
‘Impossible…?’ muttered a nervous Merula.  
‘Of course, most witches and wizards are simply unable to conjure a Patronus at all. Despite what you might think, that’s perfectly normal and nothing to be ashamed of. Does that help?’  
‘It does, Professor McGonagall, thank you,’ Jamie said.  
Tonks suddenly came up with an idea, ‘Jamie, Merula, let’s go to dinner. I think I know what might help you finally conjure a Patronus.’

Talking over dinner in the Great Hall, Jamie asked Tonks about what she said in Transfigurations. ‘Do you really know what might be preventing Merula and I from conjuring our Patronuses?’  
‘I have a theory, based off what McGonagall told us about how important it is to keep your focus, and how detrimental distractions can be when conjuring a Patronus. Of course, I can’t say for certain, but I doubt it’s that the Patronus Charm is too difficult for you.’  
Merula smirked. ‘Of course not. After all, I am…’  
‘The “most powerful witch at Hogwarts”. Yes, you’ve told us,’ Tonks cut her off.  
‘So you think we’re having trouble focusing only on our happy memories?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Exactly! In your case, Jamie, I think you might be too worried about the Dementor and its connection to the note you found to focus.’  
‘You’re right that my anxiety over the Dementor and whoever is behind it might be making it hard to focus,’ Jamie conceited. ‘But what can I do about that? I might be able to push aside my concerns for a bit, but when I see that Dementor, it’ll be hard to stop those thoughts from creeping back into my mind.’  
‘It might help if you confront those thoughts head-on and try to move past them,’ Tonks theorised.  
‘How am I going to do that?’  
‘By talking through them with us. It’s a tactic you’ve used on us a number of times to help us get over our worries. Now it’s time we used it on you.’  
‘If talking about my anxieties will help me cast a complete Patronus, I suppose it’s worth a try…’  
As they had their dinner, Tonks spend most of the time reassuring Jamie and helping him get over his anxiety and worries, while Merula ate quietly without making any coments, deep in her own thoughts. By the time they were finishing their desserts, Tonks asked ‘Well, do you feel like your worries are less distracting after talking through them?’  
‘Yes, actually, and that’s not all. Talking to you made me realise something. Back in the Three Broomsticks I said that my main reason for going after the Dementor was to prove I’m powerful enough to beat it, and while that’s still partially true, I think it’s also because I feel weirdly responsible for the Dementor. Almost as if because I found the note, and because similar notes have been connected to the Cursed Vaults, that it’s my duty to protect Hogwarts from the Dementor, even if Dumbledore claims differently. That somehow, in some odd way, it’d be my fault if the Dementor hurts anyone.’  
Tonks thought about his words. ‘That explains why you kept insisting I hurry and take things more seriously…’  
‘I understand now you were just trying to help me take my mind off things.’  
‘That’s what all this angst has been about?’ Merula asked, breaking the silence she had fallen into since the start of the conversation. ‘You must be dafter than I thought if you believe that you’re responsible for someone else’s actions.’  
Jamie held her gaze, surprised by her words. ‘…What?’  
‘If I’m not mistaken, I think that was an attempt, in her classic “Merula-y” way, to make you feel better,’ Tonks commented, but Jamie had already reached that conclusion before Tonks had spoken.  
‘All I’m saying is that Smith isn’t the only one with problems,’ Merula rolled her eyes, breaking the eye contact Jamie had been keeping.  
‘You’re right, Merula, it’s not right that we neglected you,’ Tonks said. ‘We helped Jamie, now it’s your turn. What’s distracting you, Merula? What are you afraid of?  
Merula’s eyes went from Jamie to somewhere behind him, when she jumped up. ‘Professor McGonagall!’  
‘…Professor McGonagall…?’ Tonks asked, turning around. ‘Oh, Professor McGonagall!’  
Jamie turned around as well, greeting the teacher politely. ‘Can we help you, Professor?’  
‘Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office, Mr Smith. I suggest you do not keep him waiting.’

Entering the Headmaster’s Office, this time invited, Jamie walked up to Dumbledore’s desk. The bearded man was writing something, and Jamie asked ‘You wanted to speak to me, Professor Dumbledore?’  
‘Ah, Mr Smith. I was not expecting you so soon,’ Dumbledore said, not looking up from the parchment.  
‘But I thought you said to come straight away…’  
‘Yes, but you have never been one to listen to the instructions of your professors. Why don’t you take a look around while I finish this letter? Then we will talk.’  
Sighing, Jamie paced around the office, petting Fawkes from time to time.

After what seemed like hours but was probably just minutes, Jamie heard Dumbledore clear his throat, saying ‘There, finished. Now, on to why I called you here… Would you care for a Chocolate Frog? A sherbet lemon, perhaps?’  
‘That’s very kind of you, sir, but I imagine you didn’t call me here to offer me sweets.’  
‘No, but in my experience, I have found that they make difficult questions easier to swallow. I am aware you never promised to leave this to us professors. But nevertheless, why did you go against my wishes and investigate the threat contained in that letter?’  
‘You know?’  
‘More than you might realise…’  
Jamie sighed, before explaining ‘The truth is, I felt responsible for taking care of the Dementor because of its connection to R. Also, when I found out a Dementor was on the loose on Hogwarts grounds, I knew I wanted to prove I was powerful enough to learn the Patronus Charm and defeat it.’  
‘Wanting to test and improve yourself is a respectable goal… However, ambition without regard for others or for your own safety is foolhardy at best, and a sign you’re travelling down a dangerous path at worst.’  
‘I understand, Professor. I’m prepared to accept my punishment,’ Jamie said, looking at the floor.  
Dumbledore’s blue eyes twinkled. ‘That is very mature of you, but who said anything about punishment?’  
‘You said if I went against your order, you’d have no choice but to punish me,’ Jamie remembered, looking up at Dumbledore and meeting his gaze.  
‘As I recall, I said I would have no choice but to take appropriate action. Given the circumstances, I would say “appropriate action” consists of two things. First, a sincere apology. My intent in keeping information from you was to protect and shield you. However, it appears that may have only placed a bigger burden on your shoulders.’  
‘I understand, Professor. You just wanted to do what you thought was the best.’  
‘Lastly, a hearty warning: sometimes we can become so fixated on confronting the darkness that we fail to notice we have become consumed by it and have lost track of what’s really important.’  
‘I’ll take that advice to heart, Professor. Thank you,’ Jamie replied sincerely.  
‘Now, if I am not mistaken, there is another student who could benefit from some advice of their own. Perhaps you are just the person to give it to her.’  


Walking towards the Slytherin Common Room through the dungeon corridors, Jamie saw the Potions Classroom opened, with light coming from within. Curious, he peeked inside, and saw Merula staring off into empty space, standing in the middle of the cold room. Entering, Jamie approached the girl. ‘Merula, why are you in the Potions Classroom by yourself? I thought you would be itching to continue practising the Patronus Charm with Tonks while I was away.’  
Merula turned to face him, a slight frown on her face. ‘I was, but Tonks kept trying to make me talk about my feelings. Eventually I got fed up and decided to go searching for the Dementor on my own.’  
‘But you haven’t been able to produce a Patronus yet. It’s dangerous!’  
‘Yes, but I read some aren’t able to produce a Patronus until they’ve undergone some kind of psychic shock. So I thought facing the Dementor might awaken my dormant Patronus,’ she explained.  
Jamie stroked his chin. ‘Sounds like it could actually work. I’ve had worse ideas, at least. Plus, we do need to stop the Dementor sooner rather than later, before anyone else gets hurt. Mind if I tag along?’  
Merula thought about the offer. ‘Normally I would, but I suppose it potentially, possibly wouldn’t hurt to have backup against a Dementor… You know, in the extremely remote chance I need help. And since you’re here already, I suppose it might as well be you.’  
Merula’s comment got a genuine laugh out of Jamie. ‘Whatever you say, Merula. So what makes you think the Dementor is here? Wouldn’t it be difficult for a Dementor to get all the way down here undetected?’  
‘Probably, but I heard a rumour that a dark, eerie figure with a cloak was spotted here. Though I’m starting to wonder if that was just nonsense…’  
‘Let’s search around for signs of the Dementor just to be safe.’

Looking around the shelves and tables, they searched for any piece of tattered cloth from the Dementor’s cloak, or any sign of frost. The classroom was quite cold, but nothing out of the ordinary; and none of the liquid ingredients had frozen over. From time to time, Jamie glanced at Merula, sensing conflict in the girl. Merula shook her head after going over the same spot for the third time, turning to Jamie. ‘There’s no sign that a Dementor’s been here.’  
‘A dark, eerie figure…’ Jamie recounted. ‘The more I think about it, the more that sounds like it might have just been Snape.’ Hearing Merula sigh, he gave her a smile. ‘This might be my imagination, but you look a little relieved it’s not a Dementor, Merula.’ Suddenly, a thought occurred. ‘Could it be that the reason you haven’t been able to conjure a Patronus is because you’re afraid of Dementors?’  
Merula seemed offended at the idea. ‘No!’  
‘Merula, nothing’s going to change if you keep ignoring and hiding your feelings. Admitting you’re afraid of them might actually help you overcome your block.’  
Merula gave a tired sigh, sitting down on a stool. ‘Why does everyone want to keep talking about their feelings? Honestly, you’re as bad as Tonks. And I am NOT afraid of Dementors!’  
Sitting down on another stool by her side, Jamie asked ‘Then what are you afraid of?’  
Merula looked away, her voice suddenly trembling. ‘I… I can’t say…’  
‘Merula, what’s more important to you: keeping whatever it is a secret, or conjuring a Patronus?’  
‘I…’  
Before Merula could say anything, Tonks came rushing into the classroom, almost tripping over. Breathing heavily, she said ‘There you two are! I’ve been racing around the castle looking for you! I was running so fast, I slipped and fell into one of the suits of armour, which send a sword right towards-’  
‘Tonks!’ Jamie pressed.  
‘Sorry, sorry, didn’t mean to go off at a tangent there. I came to tell you I spotted the Dementor lurking around the Training Grounds!’  
Merula and Jamie stood up at the mention of the Dementor. ‘Then let’s go. This is our chance to drive the Dementor out of Hogwarts!’ Jamie yelled, sprinting out of the classroom, closely followed by the other two.

Under a moonless night sky, the three teenagers came running out of the castle into the Training Grounds. Panting, Tonks looked around. ‘That’s odd… I’m sure the Dementor was somewhere around here earlier…’  
‘Did you expect I to be standing here waiting for you when you came back?’ Merula asked sarcastically.  
‘Of course not! Dementors don’t stand, they hover,’ Tonks remarked, earning a roll of the eyes from the other two.  
‘The Dementor couldn’t have got too far. Let’s look around and see if we can find it,’ Jamie proposed. 

The trio began to look around, never getting too far away from the others, their wands drawn. From side glances, Jamie was quite sure that Merula was the most nervous of the three, perhaps due to her mysterious fears or insecurities. Remembering Merula’s parent’s situation, he wondered if the Dementor reminded her of them, feeling a pang of guilt for not thinking about it before. Each minute seemed like an hour, and by the time that only half an hour had passed, Jamie felt he had spent the entire night searching. Darkness surrounded them, broken only by the light from the torches that hung from the walls, far from them. Tonks broke the silence, shivering. ‘Is it just me, or is it getting colder?’  
The other two stood next to her, feeling the same. ‘The Dementor must be nearby. Come on, let’s keep looking!’ Merula said.  
‘Wait, Merula. This might be our last chance to talk before we find the Dementor,’ Jamie commented in a soft voice. ‘Are you sure you don’t have anything you want to tell us?’  
Merula looked at him, worry in her eyes. ‘…Do you really think talking about my worries will help me conjure a Patronus?’  
‘Would I lie to you?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘About this?’  
Merula pointed her wand at them, scowling. ‘If I hear even one snicker out of either of you…’  
‘Have a little faith in us, Merula,’ Tonks said, swatting away the wand.  
‘…Fine. You know that saying that only those who are pure of heart can cast Patronuses? I thought learning the Patronus Charm would let me prove I’m not the same as my parents…’ Her scowl turned to a look of concern. ‘But now that I’m close to actually getting my answer, I’m not so sure I really want to know…’  
Looking behind Merula, Tonks warned ‘It looks like you might have to decide sooner rather than later, Merula. The Dementor’s found us!’

Merula turned around, stepping back. The hooded figure of the Dementor hovered in front of them, closing in slowly but eerily. Tonks whispered ‘What do you think, Jamie? Should we let Merula try casting the Patronus Charm, or do it ourselves?’  
Tugging at Merula’s left sleeve, Jamie encouraged her. ‘Merula, you should cast the Patronus Charm. You’re not perfect, but you’re not your parents, and you’ll prove that when you conjure a Patronus!’  
‘Smith?’  
‘Have faith in yourself!’  
Merula raised her wand at the Dementor, shouting ‘ _Expecto Patronum!_ ‘ A white mist formed from her wand, making a shield of silver light between them and the Dementor, which retreated momentarily. ‘I did it!’  
‘Good job, Merula!’ Tonks congratulated her. ‘It’s an incorporeal Patronus, so it’s not enough to banish the Dementor, but it’s brought us time.’ The spell ended too soon, however, and the Dementor began closing in again. ‘Are you ready to try casting the Patronus Charm again, Jamie?’  
Jamie raised his wand at the cloaked creature, concentrating with all his being on his happy memory. ‘I’m ready. _Expecto Patronum!_ ‘ A large, white, four-legged creature appeared in front of him, charging at the Dementor, and chasing it away.  
Tonks clapped. ‘You did it, Jamie! You summoned a tiger Patronus!’  
Seeing the Dementor flee from the Training Grounds out into the night sky, chased by the silvery tiger, Jamie smiled. ‘That was brilliant! And it’s all thanks to you, Tonks.’  
‘You did most of the work. All I did was give you a little push.’  
Looking at the Slytherin girl, who seemed deep in thought, Tonks pointed out ‘I think Merula has something she wants to say, too.’  
Merula rolled her eyes at the suggestion. ‘I’ll deny ever saying this, but…’ Smiling, she said ‘Thanks for giving me the encouragement I needed to conjure a Patronus.’  
Smiling back, Jamie waved it off. ‘Anytime, Merula.’  
‘There’s no trace of the Dementor. I bet R will think twice before threatening Hogwarts again,’ Tonks thought aloud.  
‘I wouldn’t be so sure…’ Merula unfolded a note she had in her pocket, handing it to Jamie. ‘I spotted this note near where the Dementor attacked us.’  
‘What does it say, Jamie?’  
‘“Congratulations, you passed – R”’ Jamie read.  
‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Tonks wondered.  
Putting the note away, Jamie said ‘I’m not sure, but I have a feeling we will find out, eventually.’  
Tonks punched him in the arm. ‘Jamie, you mastered the Patronus Charm, one of the most difficult spells known to wizardkind! Whatever they might throw at you, you can handle it!’  
Jamie chuckled. ‘You’re right, Tonks. If that does happen, I’ll be waiting with my new Patronus ready!’


	3. Madam Rakepick

A week had passed since Jamie had decided to ask around the faculty about Rakepick, and he felt it was time to actually put his plan in motion, starting with Professor Snape. The moment Jamie stepped in the Potions classroom for his lesson, he went straight to the tall professor. ‘Excuse me, Professor Snape? I wanted to ask you a few questions…’  
‘My last class began with a student pilling a jar of Bat Spleens on my robes, Smith. This is worse,’ the teacher dismissed the student in his usual cold voice, not even looking away from the cauldron he was preparing.  
‘I only wanted to ask about Madam Rakepick…’  
Snape turned to Jamie, a frown on his face. ‘Why are you asking about Rakepick?’  
‘Because I don’t know much about her, and I was curious.’  
Snape pointed with his head at the stools. ‘Take your seat. If you manage to make it to the end of class without annoying me further, I will consider your request.’

The order proved to be quite a challenge, but Jamie double-checked and triple-checked every note he took and every ingredient or stir he applied to the potion. By the end of the class, a flawless concoction rested in the cauldron he shared with Rowan, and when Snape passed by their table to check everyone’s potion, he simply nodded when he saw theirs. When everyone was packing their things, Snape pulled Jamie aside. ‘Well done, Smith. Despite your lack of discipline and intelligence, you continue to exhibit a gift for potions.’  
Jamie couldn’t tell whether that was a compliment or an insult. ‘Thanks…? Will you tell me about Madam Rakepick now?’  
‘Patricia Rakepick was a fifth-year student when I began my schooling at Hogwarts. She was beloved by nearly all of her classmates, and despised by the faculty,’ Snape explained, his cold voice showing a slight undertone of disgust at the memory.  
‘Why?’  
‘Because she questioned everything and broke school rules at every opportunity. She was a danger to everyone at Hogwarts and the very principles upon which this school was built. In other words, she was just like you.’  
‘Do you trust her?’ Jamie questioned.  
‘Dumbledore trusts her. It would be unwise to question his judgement without substantial evidence.’ The professor lowered his voice, leaning a bit towards the student. ‘If you uncover such evidence, bring it directly to me.’  
‘I will. Thank you, Professor Snape,’ Jamie said, and went back to his table to gather his books, leaving the classroom for his next subject, which happened to be Charms.

He arrived first to the Charms Classroom, and was greeted by Flitwick. ‘Welcome back to Charms, Mr Smith.’  
‘Thank you, Professor Flitwick. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions,’ Jamie asked politely.  
‘Of course. About Charms? Ravenclaw? Duelling?’  
‘Madam Rakepick.’  
Flitwick narrowed his eyes. ‘If you want to know something about Madam Rakepick, I suggest you ask her yourself.’  
‘I would, but I don’t know that she would answer. Or that her answers would be true…’  
A few students entered the classroom, taking their seats. Professor Flitwick pointed at the desk Jamie usually sat at. ‘Have a seat, Mr Smith. We can discuss this further following today’s lessons.’

‘Will you tell me what you think about Madam Rakepick?’ Jamie asked, once the lesson was over and the students had started to leave.  
‘Like me, you have been scrutinised since the minute you stepped foot in Hogwarts, Mr Smith. Tell me, should we be doing the same to Madam Rakepick?’  
Jamie was a bit confused at the question. ‘Well, yes, I think so. We have to work out whether she is a threat, or really here to help. I don’t think that’s too much to ask.’  
‘Some still wonder the same thing about you,’ Flitwick pointed out sternly. ‘We want people to be simple because it makes them easier to judge, but the truth is, people are complex.’  
‘You’re saying I should just trust her?’  
‘I’m used to being judged by strangers, so I’m always inclined to give people the benefit of the doubt. You should come to your own conclusions. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to prepare for my next class. Have a nice day.’

Under a clear sky, students gathered in the Training Grounds, waiting for Madam Hooch’s arrival for their Flying Class. When he saw her approaching, Jamie went ahead to meet her and try to talk before class. ‘Excuse me, Madam Hooch. Can I ask you a few questions?’  
‘Are your questions about flying?’ she asked, her piercing yellow eyes staring at him inquisitively.  
‘No,’ Jamie said, looking away.  
‘Then they can wait after class. Everyone! Let’s begin!’ She raised her voice so that everyone heard her order, and all the students hurried to their positions.

The lesson flew by surprisingly quickly for Jamie, even with his impatience to speak about Rakepick. His flying skills weren’t the best by a large margin, but his hard work to improve didn’t escape Madam Hooch, who approached the boy when he landed by the end of the lesson. ‘You continue to improve, Mr Smith. Ten points to Slytherin.’  
‘Thank you, Madam Hooch. Can I ask you something now?’  
‘Yes, but be quick. These brooms aren’t going to wax themselves,’ she said, waving her wand at the brooms the students had left on the ground. The brooms levitated, carefully being placed on a row of tables by invisible hands.  
‘What are your thoughts on Madam Rakepick?’  
Madam Hooch’s voice turned ice cold. ‘I could tell you what I think about Madam Rakepick, but I prefer not to use that sort of language around students.’  
Jamie was taken aback, not expecting that reply. ‘I didn’t know you felt so strongly about her…’  
‘You don’t know me very well. That may change once you join Slytherin’s Quidditch team,’ Madam Hooch pointed out with a smirk.  
‘Yeah… No offense, Madam Hooch, but Quidditch isn’t really my cup of tea…’  
‘Whatever the case, I hope I see you on the next lesson.’

Before lunch, Jamie sent a letter to Hagrid, asking him to meet at the Courtyard in the evening. The reply came during lunch, in Hagrid’s messy handwriting, agreeing to the meeting. A while later, when the time came, Jamie waited for him in the Courtyard. Hagrid’s enormous figure appeared through the entrance gate, waving at the boy. ‘Thanks for meeting me here, Hagrid,’ the boy greeted.  
‘Of course, Jamie. I’m always happe teh help. What deh yeh need?’  
‘After the Welcome Feast, you mentioned knowing Madam Rakepick…’  
Hagrid nodded, his demeanour changing to a more serious one. ‘We’ve never been close, but I’ve known Patricia Rakepick since she was a student here at Hogwarts.’  
‘What do you think about her?’  
‘How about I tell yeh everything I know, and yeh can come teh yer own conclusions…’ Hagrid proposed, and Jamie nodded. Hagrid continued. ‘Yeh could describe Patricia Rakepick as bein’ talented, ambitious, brave, devious, reckless, heroic, dangerous… And that wouldn’ even begin teh define her.’  
‘And how would you describe her?’ Jamie pressed on.  
‘I’ll tell you this much, Jamie: I’d rather be workin’ with her than against her,’ Hagrid warned. ‘Why are yeh so curious about her?’  
‘I’m not sure whether I should trust her or not. Whether she’s a friend or an enemy…’  
‘Deh yeh want me teh talk to Patricia Rakepick fer yeh?’  
Jamie shook his head. ‘No need, Hagrid. That would raise suspicions from her. I can find out more about her through other means.’  
‘Very well, Jamie. But I hope yeh know what yeh’re doin’…’  
‘I’ll be careful. Thanks for everything, Hagrid.’  
‘Yer welcome, Jamie. Stop by my hut for tea any time! I’ll prepare me famous Rock Cakes.’

Rowan was in the Slytherin Common Room, eagerly reading a book on a comfy couch by the fireplace. Other than the boy in the glasses, the room was empty when Jamie arrived. Flopping onto the couch, next to Rowan, Jamie said, trying to catch his friend’s attention, ‘Wait until you hear everything I’ve learned about Madam Rakepick. I met with Hagrid, and a bunch of our teachers.’  
Rowan closed the book, leaving it on a table next to the couch. ‘Ooh! Tell me! I’ve often thought that this seat is the best for optimal gossiping…’

For the rest of the night, Jamie talked at great lengths, remembering everything that had been said about Madam Rakepick, along with a few thoughts of his own. Rowan listened closely, asking a question from time to time. When Jamie had said everything that he could say, he leaned back, exhausted with the amount of information. ‘It’s amazing. I think the more I learn about Madam Rakepick, the less I know how to feel about her…’  
A student entered the common room, walking over to the two friends with a closed envelope in her hand. ‘I have a letter for James Smith.’  
‘From whom?’ asked Jamie, standing up from the couch.  
The Slytherin girl handed him the letter, replying ‘Madam Rakepick.’  
Rowan looked at the envelope, stroking his chin. ‘Again, I’m not sure if I should be excited or afraid for my life right now…’  
Opening the wax seal, Jamie thought aloud ‘We’ll probably have a better idea after I read the letter…’ Unfolding the parchment inside, he started reading aloud.  
‘"Dear Mr Smith. I understand you have been questioning the faculty about my personal history, and reasons for being at Hogwarts. I can only assume that you’ve taken such an interest in me because you agreed to help me search for the Cursed Vaults. Perhaps you’re talking behind my back because you fear what I might do in response to your inquiry. I’d like to see you immediately in the Artefact Room, as I think it’s best that we discuss this matter in private. If you choose to ignore my invitation, I will take it upon myself to find you. Warmest regards, Patricia Rakepick."’ Putting the letter down, he chuckled, afraid. ‘She doesn’t sound too happy…’  
Rowan’s face went pale. ‘I’ve been reading about her in the _Daily Prophet_ , Jamie… Even if she isn’t R, she’s still not someone you want to mess with… One article said she killed a Sphinx with her bare hands. Another described her tearing the tail off of a Manticore.’  
‘That can’t be true! …can it?’  
‘I don’t know, but I don’t think you should see her alone. Do you want me to go with you?’  
Jamie shook his head, unwilling to put his friend at risk for a few rumours. ‘No, I should go alone. At least, if I don’t return, you will know what probably happened, and you can warn Snape with the letter as evidence.’  
‘Are you sure you want to be alone with her?’  
‘Goodness, no! I don’t want to be alone with her. But I have to. I better head to the Artefact Room before things get worse. Wish me luck.’

Pushing the door to the Artefact Room and closing it behind him, Jamie was met with Madam Rakepick’s voice. ‘I thought you might not be brave enough to come, Mr Smith. I should have known better. And you came alone as asked. Impressive.’ Rakepick stepped out of a corner of the room, facing the Slytherin.  
‘Don’t think I haven’t got a few safeguards of my own, Madam,’ Jamie sneered, holding her gaze, brown eyes against blue.  
‘I can imagine. Tell me, why have you been asking the faculty about me?’  
‘You’re quite the mysterious witch, Madam Rakepick. I’m trying to learn more about you,’ Jamie lied.  
Rakepick rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. ‘Then ask me directly. No one at Hogwarts knows me as well as they think they do. However, I’m not upset with you, Mr Smith. As a matter of fact, I’d like to help you enter the Forbidden Forest.’  
‘How do you know about that?’  
‘It would be foolish to think I’m not aware of everything related to the Cursed Vaults,’ Rakepick said, her right hand on her hip.  
‘But you told us to stay away from the vaults. Why do you want to help me now?’  
‘Because I’m realising you’re different from the others, Mr Smith. I was once just like you. It pains me to admit it, but you’re actually farther along than I was at your age. You must continue your pursuit of the Cursed Vaults, even if it means disobeying Dumbledore and breaking school rules. A Curse-Breaker has to be willing to risk everything, and cannot let anything stand in their way.’  
Rakepick’s words reminded him of his own reasons and excuses for breaking school rules, much more than he felt comfortable admitting. ‘I thought you were here to find the Cursed Vaults?’  
‘I’m investigating the possibility of a vault in Hogsmeade. I’m honestly not convinced there’s a vault in the forest…’ Her words sounded truthful, but Jamie somehow felt they were a lie. ‘In any case, I’ll allow you to serve as my assistant…’  
Jamie had drawn the line at helping Rakepick in his mind, when he argued back ‘With all due respect, I don’t work for you, Madam Rakepick. I’m helping you because I want to find my brother, but I’m not anyone’s servant.’  
‘No offence taken, Mr Smith. From what I understand, your brother was equally ambitious. You’re both excellent Slytherins. Back to the matter at hand, you should speak to Professor Kettleburn.’  
‘Kettleburn? Why?’  
‘When I was a student, I convinced him to share secrets he’d learned from years exploring the Forbidden Forest. Secrets that helped me enter the Forest on my own.’  
Jamie nodded. ‘Thank you for your help, Madam Rakepick. I’ll go talk to him now.’  
‘You’re welcome, Mr Smith.’ Her smirk turned into a cruel grin. ‘Just know that if you continue to publicly question my character, I will be the farthest thing from helpful…’

In a clearing near the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the lesson of Care of Magical Creatures was just about to begin. Jamie chatted with Rowan, waiting for the arrival of their professor, having told him everything that happened in the Artefact Room. ‘I’m still thinking about that meeting with Rakepick.’  
‘Do you think she might be R?’ Rowan asked.  
‘I’m not sure. Either way, I have to find the next vault. I’ll ask Kettleburn how to sneak into the Forbidden Forest after class.’  
‘I am pretty excited about today’s lesson on Bowtruckles,’ Rowan admitted with a smile. Having grown up on a wand and broom wood farm, he already knew quite a bit first-hand about the creatures, but he always wanted to learn more. ‘There are loads of them on my family’s tree farm. They used to eat Woodlice right out of my hand!’  
Professor Kettleburn arrived, limping, greeting all the students, and with a Bowtruckle on his right hand. ‘Welcome! Today, we will be studying wonderful little creatures called Bowtruckles.’ Carefully placing the green creature on a stool, around which gathered the students, he continued. ‘They’re shy, peaceful creatures, but they can be quite fearsome when it comes to guarding wand wood trees. Speaking from personal experience, it’s best to keep them far away so they can’t gouge your eyes out. Have fun, everyone!’

By the end of the passionate lesson on Bowtruckles, Kettleburn congratulated his students. ‘Well done, everyone! You gained a lot of knowledge about Bowtruckles without losing a single eye! Also, if anyone spots a Chimaera tearing about the castle, please notify a professor immediately. Class dismissed!’

Jamie approached the teacher, while the rest of the students packed their bags and left. ‘Excuse me, Professor Kettleburn. Is it true you sometimes help students enter the Forbidden Forest?’  
Kettleburn’s only eye looked Jamie up and down, curious. ‘If I did, it would be a secret. Why would you think that?’  
‘Madam Rakepick told me you helped her sneak into the forest when she was a student.’  
Kettleburn shook his head, staring into the distance. ‘Patricia Rakepick has always been better at keeping her own secrets than anyone else’s… But I’d consider discussing it further if you can help me with this Bowtruckle,’ he said, pointing at the Bowtruckle on the stool. ‘He’s peaceful for now, but he’ll get restless without a proper habitat. If you study Bowtruckles further, and find him a home, I’ll tell you what I know about entering the Forbidden Forest.’

With the help of his friends, Jamie had no trouble researching and writing about Bowtruckles during the next few days. Sending an owl to Professor Kettleburn with the news, the reply came soon after. ‘Meet me in the Clocktower Courtyard after dinner. I’ll tell you all you need to know about the Forbidden Forest,’ said the reply note. That night, Jamie sneaked into the Courtyard when everyone was returning to their Common Rooms, pacing around the arched walkway. ‘Professor Kettleburn?’ he asked, hearing something. ‘Are you here?’  
A voice behind him answered, but it wasn’t Kettleburn’s. ‘I forged your professor’s handwriting. I assumed you wouldn’t answer my invitation.  
Turning around, Jamie faced the mysterious summoner, shrouded in red robes and with a hood covering his head, their face hidden in the dark. ‘Who are you?’  
‘A messenger.’  
‘What do you want?’ asked Jamie, narrowing his eyes as he reached for his wand.  
‘ _Petrificus Totalus!_ ’ the red robed figure pointed a wand at Jamie, who couldn’t react in time. His arms stuck to his sides, and his legs were locked together. Stiff as a board, he fell on his back, banging his head on the cobblestone floor. Unable to scream or yell in pain, he could only watch as the robed figure stood over him. ‘I want to deliver a message. Don’t worry. Someone will probably find you soon, and reverse the Body-Bind Curse, long after I’m finished with you, and have left this place… There is still time to avoid your brother’s fate. Stay away from the Forbidden Forest. Stay away from the Cursed Vaults. Stay away from Patricia Rakepick. Death is coming to Hogwarts, James Smith. Do as you are told, and it may not come for you…’ The hooded attacker walked away, leaving Jamie stuck on the ground, unable to even lift a finger.

‘Are you all right, Mr Smith? You look quite disturbed…’ Professor Kettleburn looked at the Slytherin with concern. Jamie looked like he hadn’t slept all night, which was true, but of course no one knew.  
‘Yes… I mean, no, not really, but I’ll be fine…’ Jamie shrugged it off, putting the Wiggentree tree in a pot he was carrying on the ground, at the centre of the area they used for their Care of Magical Creatures lessons.  
‘I hope you weren’t assaulted by my lost Chimaera…’  
‘No, but I brought an essay on Bowtruckles, and a Wiggentree for this one to live in,’ Jamie said, pointing at the Bowtruckle Kettleburn had asked help with, which was sitting on a stool.  
‘Well, that’s at least some good news to counter the Chimaera’s ongoing misadventures about the castle…’  
‘Will you tell me about the ways you’ve helped students enter the Forbidden Forest now?’ Jamie asked.  
‘First, you need to give this Bowtruckle a proper name…’ Kettleburn took the Bowtruckle on his hand.  
‘How about Newt, after Newt Scamander?’ Jamie proposed.  
Kettleburn considered it. ‘I like it. I’m sure Mr Scamander will appreciate the sentiment should he return to Hogwarts. Now, let’s see if this Newt likes the Wiggentree you grew for him…’ Carefully, he placed the creature near the tree, and the Bowtruckle inspected the tree. Satisfied, it sat on a branch, making itself comfortable. ‘Well done, Mr Smith! Nothing makes me happier than seeing a happy magical creature.’  
‘Thanks, Professor Kettleburn. Will you tell me how you helped students sneak into the Forbidden Forest now?’  
‘Why did you want to enter the Forbidden Forest?’ Kettleburn asked inquisitively.  
Jamie felt he could trust the Scottish professor with his intentions, so he answered truthfully. ‘I think a Cursed Vault might be in the forest. I need to find it to see if there are any clues to my brother’s disappearance.’  
‘The Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason…’ Kettleburn reminded him. ‘And Professor Dumbledore has forbidden anyone but Patricia Rakepick from searching for the vaults.’ With a wink (or a blink), he added ‘With that being said, neither of us are especially good at following orders… It used to be easier to enter the Forbidden Forest before this year’s sleepwalking epidemic. Now, the faculty is keeping watch on the perimeter.’  
‘So you don’t think it’s possible to sneak in?’  
‘Anything is possible at Hogwarts, Mr Smith. I’ve always regretted telling Patricia Rakepick that the best way to enter the forest undetected is by broom. She was my most gifted student, and wanted to study the forest creatures in hopes of becoming a Magizoologist. Once she knew how to sneak in, I think she spent as much time there as she did in the castle. But I believe she was there for something other than creatures, and whatever it was, wasn’t good.’ Kettleburn smiled at Jamie. ‘You’re different, Mr Smith. I don’t think you would do this unless you had a very good reason.’  
Jamie thanked him for the advice and the compliment. ‘Thank you, Professor Kettleburn. I’ll find a broom, and fly into the Forbidden Forest. Very carefully.’  
‘The forest is massive, Mr Smith,’ the professor warned. ‘Make sure you know exactly where to enter. And make sure Patricia Rakepick isn’t watching…’

Jamie went to the Training Grounds, having received a letter from Rakepick. Gathered there already were Rowan, Ben, Bill, Merula and Ismelda. Rowan went to Jamie when he saw him coming, but the moment he saw his friend’s look, he grew worried. ‘Are you alright, Jamie? You look like you’ve seen a Dementor…’  
‘I was attacked by someone…’ Jamie began to explain.  
‘What?! When?’  
‘Last night. They paralysed me, and told me to stay away from the forest, the vaults, and Rakepick. They said "death is coming to Hogwarts"…’  
‘What did they look like?’  
‘Didn’t see the face. Just a red cloak. And the voice was strange, like it was somehow distorted…’ Jamie recalled, rubbing the bump on the back of his head.  
‘Hogwarts is surrounded by protective enchantments. Outsiders can’t get in. Especially Dark wizards…’ Rowan noted, thoughtful.  
‘Then maybe it wasn’t an outsider… Maybe it was Rakepick.’  
‘We have to tell Dumbledore!’  
‘No, not yet,’ Jamie stopped his friend. ‘It could be someone else. Until we have proof, we have to act like everything is normal. I won’t let anyone stop me from finding my brother.’  
‘Shh. Here she comes,’ Rowan shushed him.

The students faced the Curse-Breaker, who asked ‘Would anyone care to guess why I invited all of you here?’  
Jamie was the one who spoke. ‘To ask about the vaults? We all have first-hand experience with them.’  
Rakepick rolled her eyes. ‘I’m not concerned with the previous vaults. I’m only interested in finding the next one… No, I need an extra pair of hands in my journey to locate the remaining Cursed Vaults, and break their curses. I believe one of you is best suited to serve as my assistant.’  
‘Which one?’ asked a trembling Ben.  
‘That’s what we’re here to find out, Mr Copper.’  
‘You want to pit us against one another?’ Merula questioned.  
‘Think of it more as a friendly test of wills and skills. Completely voluntary, of course.’  
‘Why would we want to be your assistants?’ asked Ismelda with a scoff.  
‘Good question, Miss Murk. The answer is that I can teach you things you cannot learn from anyone else at Hogwarts.’ With disgust, Rakepick added ‘Especially considering the ineptitude of this year’s Defense Againts the Dark Arts professor.’  
Bill raised a hand. ‘What sorts of things?’  
‘Allow me to demonstrate, Mr Weasley. I trust none of you are afraid of curses…’

She then taught them the Blasting Curse, using training dummies as targets. When everyone had managed to cast the spell at least once, Madam Rakepick asked them to demonstrate once more. When it was Jamie’s turn, she said ‘Please cast the Blasting Curse, Mr Smith…’  
‘ _Confringo!_ ’  
Rakepick smiled at the sight of the exploding dummy. ‘Well done, Mr Smith. You are certainly very talented… Tell me, who do you think could help me the most with the vaults?’  
Jamie frowned, thinking. Pointing at his friend, he said ‘Bill. He’s the most experienced, and the most powerful. He’s even talked about becoming a professional Curse-Breaker.’  
‘He’s also a filthy Weasley,’ Merula added, earning a scowl from Bill and his friends.  
‘Mr Weasley is a fine candidate,’ Rakepick admitted. ‘If Miss Snyde or anyone else hopes to surpass him, they will need to be especially ambitious. I will send each of you invitations for further meetings and lessons. If you choose to attend, be ready to challenge yourself, and learn powerful magic. Perhaps even become a legend by conquering the Cursed Vaults. If you do not attend, I thank you in advance for not wasting my time. Good night.’

Before they left, Bill pulled Jamie aside, warning him ‘I get the feeling Madam Rakepick wants you to earn the right to help her find the Cursed Vaults, Jamie.’  
‘We don’t need her help,’ Jamie dismissed him. ‘I know how to get into the forest; I just need to know where to search when I’m inside… Let’s see if Tulip found the exact location on the Forbidden Forest map and find the next vault ourselves.’

Tulip had managed to narrow the location on the map down to one grove, where they could start searching; and Bill’s brother Charlie advised them to prepare for any adventures in the forest by practising their flying skills, and the spells _Vermillious_ and _Ferula_ , as well as offering his help to search the forest.

Apparently, while rumours travel fast at Hogwarts, some travel faster than others. She knew about the meeting between Rakepick and the students, having been invited herself (but declining the offer), but even Penny was surprised to hear from Jamie about the attack, and how he had been saved by a passing Prefect from his paralysis. She offered to use her contacts to investigate the group that was after Jamie, something Jamie gladly accepted. 

The next lesson with Madam Rakepick came a few days later, inviting the same students as the other day (minus Penny). The tall woman greeted the students in the Training Grounds. ‘I’m glad to see everyone returned. I expected at least one of you to cower in the face of competition… I’m looking at you, Mr Copper.’  
‘Please don’t,’ Ben muttered.  
‘What curse are you going to teach us tonight?’ Ismelda asked with a grin.  
‘I won’t be teaching you anything tonight, Miss Murk. You will be teaching one another.’  
‘Curses?’ Bill asked.  
Rakepick nodded. ‘Curses. Charms. Transfigurations. Potions. Punches. I’ve never believed in putting restrictions on duelling.’  
‘You want us to duel each other?’ Jamie asked.  
‘As you well know, it’s highly unlikely that you’ll be able to enter a Cursed Vault without facing a fight. Duelling is the best way to improve your combat skills. I can’t imagine a better way to determine who should serve as my assistant than by rewarding the last one standing,’ she explained. ‘So tell me, who would you like to duel, Mr Smith?’ Rakepick asked a surprised Jamie.  
Looking around the assistants, Jamie said with scorn ‘I’ll duel Ismelda. I still owe her for what she did to Barnaby.’  
Ismelda returned the scowl. ‘When I’m done with you, I’ll finish off that traitor…’  
Madam Rakepick chuckled. ‘I sense some genuine hatred between you two. This should be fun… Prepare to duel. We will see who truly deserves to enter the next Cursed Vault…’

Jamie and Ismela positioned themselves, while the others retreated to a nearby wall. The duellists drew their wands, waiting for one to start. Jamie was the first to cast a spell, testing Ismelda’s defences. ‘ _Flipendo!_ ’  
Ismelda dodged the spell, shouting ‘ _Bombarda!_ ’  
‘ _Protego!_ ’ Jamie yelled at the same time, sending Ismelda’s curse back at her. The ground a few feet at her right exploded, right where the spell landed, taking her by surprise. That moment of surprise was decisive for Jamie, who hissed ‘ _Expelliarmus!_ ’ The jet of red light sent Ismelda’s wand away, but she jumped to catch it, slipping and falling over. Jamie didn’t give her the chance to stand back up. ‘ _Immobulus!_ ’  
However, Ismelda managed to duck even in her prone position just in time, yelling ‘ _Incendio!_ ’  
The flames lit Jamie’s cloak on fire, but he quickly ditched it aside as he aimed at Ismelda. ‘ _Everte Statum!_ ’ Ismelda fell on her back from the impact, and Jamie took the opportunity to send another Disarming Charm, this time catching Ismelda’s wand and threatening her with both wands.  
Rakepick’s voice took them out of the duel. ‘Well done, Mr Smith. I’d like to see you employ a bit more viciousness, but that should come with time.’  
‘Next time we fight, it will be to the death, Smith,’ Ismelda said, snatching her wand from Jamie’s left hand.  
‘Don’t give me ideas…’  
Rakepick interrupted their argument. ‘That’s enough for tonight. You will each receive a letter when it’s time for our next meeting. Please stay behind, Mr Smith.’

The others left, leaving Jamie alone with Rakepick. The witch explained ‘I would like to teach you a spell. One that aligns with your specific interests… Would you like a private lesson?’  
‘Of course. I want to learn every spell I can,’ Jamie said.  
‘I appreciate your determination, and thirst for knowledge. Expect an owl when it’s time for your private lesson. In the meantime, good luck with your efforts to enter the Forbidden Forest.’

Charlie arrived at the Clocktower Courtyard, walking towards Jamie, who waved at the Weasley. ‘Hey Charlie! I think I’m ready to head into the Forbidden Forest. I’ve been practising flying, _Ferula_ and _Vermillious_ ,’ Jamie explained.  
‘Great! Where’s your broom?’ Charlie asked. Jamie fell silent, looking away with a look of shame. ‘You don’t own a broom, do you?’  
‘…no. Mum didn’t want me on one after Jacob disappeared.’  
‘It might be tough to fly without a broom,’ Charlie pointed out. ‘It’s all right. Let’s catch up, and work out a plan.’  
‘Too bad I couldn’t buy a broom from Quality Quidditch Supplies…’ Jamie joked.  
‘That gives me an idea… Why don’t you ask Madam Hooch?’  
‘You really think the best way to get a broom is to ask Madam Hooch?’ Jamie questioned.  
Shrugging, Charlie reasoned ‘I’m sure she’ll let you borrow one of the class brooms. Just tell her you’re training to make the Quidditch team.’  
‘What if she says no?’  
‘You could always ask Professor Snape to borrow his…’  
Jamie laughed. ‘Why is the idea of Snape on a broom so funny? But I suppose asking Madam Hooch is worth a shot. I’ll ask her on our next lesson, which I think is next week, right?’  
Charlie nodded. ‘Yeah. So you have quite a lot of time to think about what to say.’ Looking at two students who were playing, he asked ‘Fancy a game of Gobstones?’


	4. The Celestial Ball

‘I suppose you’re wondering why I’ve called you here,’ Professor Dumbledore spoke to the fourth-year students gathered in the Great Hall. ‘It is not to remind you to pick up after your pets in the castle… Though the behaviour is strongly encouraged,' he said, looking at a few individuals for a second. At the Ravenclaw table, Tulip looked around wondering if it referred to her. Dumbledore continued his speech with a gentle smile, ‘It is with great pleasure that I announce to you that Hogwarts’ Celestial Ball is fast approaching. It is a festive event for your year, held here in the Great Hall. There will be music, decorations, refreshments, and dancing. I’m sure you have many questions…’  
Penny almost jumped from her seat when she raised her hand and asked, ‘Yes! Will we get to help plan the Celestial Ball?’  
‘A student will be elected to lead the decorating committee, Miss Haywood.’  
‘Can I bring a date to the ball? I mean a person, not the fruit,’ Barnaby spoke next.  
With a chuckle, Dumbledore answered, ‘Yes, everyone may attend the ball with a classmate as a guest, Mr. Lee.’  
Andre then raised his hand and asked ‘What’s the dress code?’  
‘The dress code, Mr. Egwu, is formal,’ Dumbledore waved his hand at the students, ‘Students, you are all dismissed to return to class. More details about the Celestial Ball will be provided in time.’ The students started mingling, talking about the news. As Jamie was chatting with Rowan and Penny, he saw Merula approach him and turned to her. She asked him, with a curious look on her face, ‘What do you make of this "Celestial Ball", Smith?’  
Thinking for a second before answering, Jamie said with a smirk ‘I’m surprised you of all people would care what I think about the ball.’  
Merula rolled her eyes. ‘Fair enough. I don’t care what you think about most of the time.’  
Looking back at his friends, Jamie cut the banter short. ‘I’d love to continue our little chat, but I want to talk to my friends and learn a bit more about what to expect from the Celestial Ball.’ Turning back to his friends, he continued their previous conversation. After a while, Dumbledore reminded them to go back to class, and everyone was dismissed.

A few days of drama surrounding the decoration committee later, Jamie and his gang had managed to get Penny elected instead of Emily Tyler (who, despite being two years older and not being able to attend the ball, still wanted to organise as many student events as possible), and get the decorations done (without the use of magic, as Professor Flitwick had ordered). He even managed to convince Ben and Rowan to go to the Ball, despite their insecurities. Meanwhile, he hadn’t given much thought to asking someone on a date to the Ball. Mainly because he knew who he wanted to ask, but didn’t really want to admit it. After all, how would she ever say yes? They were constantly at each other’s throats, something he was starting to get enjoyment out of, but didn’t know if she did as well.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, his two insecure friends were hell-bent on helping him find a date, and that’s what they were trying to do in the Courtyard. Rowan looked around with a big smile on his face. ‘Picking a date for you will be so much fun, Jamie. Look around! Look!’  
Almost everyone they knew from their year was there. ‘I’m looking…’ sarcastically said Jamie. He hung his shoulders. ‘This is a bad idea, Rowan. It’s so awkward.’  
‘Awkward is my area of expertise,’ Rowan joked, unfazed. He started scratching his chin, thinking. ‘Let’s see… I’m picturing you with a brunette… or a blonde… Someone short… or perhaps tall…’  
His train of thought was interrupted by Ismelda, who asked in a sarcastic tone ‘Am I overhearing that James Smith doesn’t have a date to the Celestial Ball yet? How dreadful!’  
Turning to face her, the three friends stared at her. Jamie could hear Ben mumble ‘Ohhh, my stomach hurts whenever Ismelda uses that tone…’  
Ismelda continued her rant, ‘You might be the most talked about wizard in our class, James. Imagine the gossip if you can’t get a date…’  
‘I didn’t think you’d care about gossip, Ismelda,’ pointed out Jamie, unaffected.  
‘I don’t care about gossip. But you tend to generate a lot of it.’  
Rowan stood up to her, ‘Jamie is going to have the best date! Ben and I will make sure of it!’ Jamie could feel himself cringing at the misguided, if well intentioned, comment.  
‘You and Ben are helping? Oh, that’s brilliant! Brilliant!’ snickered Ismelda.  
‘Oops, sorry Jamie…’ Rowan whispered to his friend in a sad voice. Ben felt his stomach hurt more.  
Jamie was getting tired of the useless conversation. ‘This isn’t even like you, Ismelda. This ball is making everyone go crazy. So go away. You’re all talk.’  
Ismelda gave him a disgusting look, and spat ‘Would you prefer action? Let’s duel!’

Drawing their wands, Ismelda tried to hit him with the Knockback Jinx, but that was a move he knew all too well. Swiftly pointing his wand to her hand as he dodged the spell, he cast the Disarming Charm. Ismelda’s wand flew out of her hand, and was caught by Rowan, who threw it back at her with a smile.  
‘Fine, you’ve won,’ she said spitefully, ‘But you still don’t have a date to the Celestial Ball.’  
‘Oh? And who’s your date, Ismelda?’ Jamie fired back, making the witch become defensive.  
‘What does it matter? We’re not talking about me.’  
Ben looked at her confused. ‘Blimey, do you not have anyone to bring to the ball either?’  
This angered the girl. ‘As if any of you do!’ she shouted, stomping out of the Courtyard. 

Later that same day, Potions Class was passing along at the pace of a snail. Jamie thought aloud ‘Does this class feel very long today? Or am I just antsy?’  
Rowan heard him, and tried to cheer his friend. ‘You’re anxious – about finding a Celestial Ball date!’  
Merula heard them, and cleared her throat with a serious look on her face, ‘Some of us are trying to brew potions over here…’  
‘Then don’t eavesdrop if you want to be distracted,’ Jamie told her.  
She rolled her eyes. ‘You’re talking too loudly. And not about anything interesting.’  
Jamie got curious. ‘You don’t find the Celestial Ball to be an interesting topic?’  
Another roll of her eyes. ‘I’m the most powerful witch at Hogwarts, Smith. You think I care about a stupid dance? Or who you’re going with?’  
' _What an odd question,_ ' Jamie thought. He decided to taunt her. ‘What about you, Merula? Who are you going with?’  
This took her by surprise, and she got flustered, stammering ‘I… Um… So many people asked me, I’m still deciding.’ Rowan clearly didn’t buy that, as he tried to repress a laugh. Merula stared at him angrily. ‘You’re laughing at me, Rowan?’  
‘Oh. Oh no! I thought you were joking. You had just called the dance stupid,’ Rowan tried to calm her down.  
Jamie gave her a smile, ‘It’s okay if no one’s asked you, Merula.’  
‘I know that!’  
‘No one’s asked Rowan or me, either.’  
Merula shrugged, looking away. ‘So what? Stop talking!’ She then turned to address Snape. ‘Professor Snape, Smith is distracting me with Celestial Ball talk and I can’t finish my potion.’

Snape turned to them with a bored look. ‘Class dismissed…’ Everyone started packing their things, and he added, ‘Except for you, Smith. As punishment for distracting Miss Snyde, stay and clean up the classroom.’  
Jamie tried to protest. ‘Punishment? But I didn’t do anything wrong-'  
Snape raised his voice. ‘I said, class dismissed. Everyone out!’

When only the teacher and student remained, Snape said ‘Now, mutter to yourself about the ball as much as you like, so long as you’re cleaning.’  
‘Actually, if I have to stay and clean as punishment, can I ask for your advice?’  
‘No, you may not ask for my advice. That would be punishment for me.’ The professor coldly replied. ‘Begin cleaning, Smith.’

Jamie obeyed, talking to himself in the process. Pondering aloud about whether or not to ask her out to the ball, he found he didn’t quite care about the punishment she had gotten him into. It certainly had given him a moment of silence, without the constant pressuring of his friends and classmates. He then wondered about her reactions ever since the ball had been announced. Every time they talked, she seemed more invested than she was willing to admit in his opinions about the ball.  
‘I regret inviting you to ‘mutter to yourself about the ball.’ Snape told him, once the classroom was clean.  
‘Sorry. Asking out a date is all I can think about.’  
‘Yes, I heard. At length,’ Snape pointed out.  
Looking around, Jamie tried to see the bright side. ‘But at least your classroom is clean now…’  
Snape nodded. ‘Indeed.’ Taking this as his signal to leave, Jamie turned around and started walking towards the door. Snape’s voice made him stop, ‘Smith?’  
‘Yes, Professor Snape?’ he said, preparing to think of an apology for… anything.  
The teacher looked at him in the eyes, and spoke, ‘"Thinking” won’t work. It’s one’s heart that does the choosing, often against better judgement.’  
Taken aback by this twist, Jamie asked ‘Professor Snape, are you giving me advice on choosing who to bring to the ball?’  
Snape turned around to his desk, and replied coldly. ‘Get out of my classroom, Smith.’  
‘Yes, sir. I have to go to check my outfit for the-’  
‘If you say "Cellestial Ball" one more time…’ Snape warned.  
‘Sorry. Thank you, Professor Snape.’ Jamie exited the classroom before Snape changed his mind and gave him more work, ready to see his outfit for the ball.

‘SNAPE told you that about choosing a guest, did he?’ Bill asked. The older student was paying them a little visit before the ball, and Jamie and he were talking privately in the Great Hall about the recent developments. After more preparations, the Great Hall had been decorated for the ball, with round tables with a lamp in the form of a star in the middle, and a huge dance floor imitating the night sky near the High Table. A blue carpet with star motifs had been rolled from the entrance gate to the dance floor, and similar banners hung everywhere.  
‘Something like that, yeah. It was odd. It seemed like he was thinking of someone…’  
‘Perhaps Snape went to dances once? I can’t image it! But his advice isn’t bad,’ Bill said. Looking at the other students in the other side of the room, he whispered to his friend ‘Don’t think, and just go with your heart. Quick, who would you most like to go to the ball with?’  
‘ _That's easy_ ’, thought Jamie. ‘I’d like to ask Merula to the Celestial Ball,’ he told Bill.  
For a split-second Bill looked as if Jamie had confessed a horrible crime, but he quickly smiled again, unbothered. ‘Brilliant! But there’s little chance of that happening if you stay here talking to me,’ he noted, and Jamie nodded.  
‘You’re right. Thanks, Bill! I need to go and talk to Merula!’  
Bill patted his shoulder. ‘Off you go, then! I hope it all works out for you, Jamie!’  
‘Thank you! Me too!’ said Jamie, as he approached Merula. Thinking that a little privacy would go a long way, he asked her to meet him later in the Courtyard.

‘Is this about Snape? You WERE disrupting me. I’d rat you out to him again if I could,’ a confused and annoyed Merula told Jamie when they met in the Courtyard.  
‘I never doubted it, but no,’ Jamie quipped, and then asked ‘You think I’ve asked you to talk about Potions?’  
Merula frowned. ‘It can’t be because you want to talk about the stupid Celestial Ball again…’ When she saw his expression, she was surprised to be proven wrong. ‘Oh it is, isn’t it? You want to blather on about the ball?’  
Jamie tried to look her in the eye, as he gathered courage. ‘Yes, I wanted to see you about the ball. I don’t have a date yet…’  
With narrowed eyes, Merula asked ‘What does that have to do with me, Smith?’  
With a smirk, Jamie continued. ‘I suppose there is a solution, if you still don’t have a date, either?’  
Merula was still confused. ‘I haven’t picked a date. Why?’  
‘ _Here goes nothing_ ’, thought Jamie. ‘Well, I’m not going with anyone, and you’re not going with anyone, so…’ Jamie blushed, and finally said what he came here to say. ‘Merula, would you like to go to the Celestial Ball with me?’  
Merula’s mouth fell open, and she blushed slightly as well. She stammered as she answered, ‘I-I would love to go to the ball with you… But why me? We’re always sparring. I mean, I enjoy sparring with you... but I never thought the feeling was mutual...’  
Jamie smiled at her, elated. ‘What if it is? It’ll make for an interesting dance, at least. We’ll have a great time together!’  
Merula smiled as well, hers a friendly expression, something Jamie had not seen often. ‘Don’t you dare tell anyone, but you’ve been my first choice as a date!’ She then averted her gaze and looked at her feet. ‘Of course, I never got up the nerve to let you know it.’  
For a long time they talked about what to expect at the ball and what they would be doing there. Saddened, Jamie had to cut it short to go and see Andre about his outfit for the Ball, and they parted ways.

When it was time for the Celestial Ball, Jamie left his dorm dressed for the occasion. With Andre’s help, he had chosen a classic black suit with a red tie and a long black jacket. When he finally arrived, everyone was already there and enjoying themselves. Jamie was greeted at the door by Tonks, who had a dark dress and her pink hair more spiky and vertical than usual. ‘Wotcher, Jamie! Smashing outfit!’  
‘You look great, too! And thank you, this outfit is all thanks to Andre!’  
‘Very nice! You know, rumour is, you’re the only one of the few among our friends here who has a date to the ball!’ Chuckling, she said ‘Likely because you’re the only one who had the courage to ask!’  
‘Yes, well, choosing an outfit at the last minute has made me “fashionably late”!’ Jamie quipped, before excusing himself. ‘I should go find my date now!’ 

Walking forward a few steps more, he found himself in front of Ben and Rowan. Rowan was wearing dark blue formal robes, with a black coat over them; and Ben was wearing a golden shirt with a black vest, coat and hat, and matching red trousers and bow tie. ‘So aren’t you both glad you decided to come to the Celestial Ball?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Yes! And I’ve gotten so many compliments!’ Rowan said, excited.  
‘Double yes! Everyone wants my hat!’ Ben agreed, his usual shaky demeanour completely gone, replaced with a more confident one.  
‘Apologies, I need to steal Jamie for a moment!’ Penny’s voice made Jamie turn around. Her usual braids were now a singular one above her forehead, like a crown, and her dress consisted of a long, wide, yellow skirt and a white top. Pulling Jamie aside, she said with a huge smile ‘It may sound soppy, but I feel like you’ve been part of my Celestial Ball journey from the start!’  
‘And I feel the same way about our “Celestial Ball journey”!’ Jamie said with a chuckle. ‘The whole decoration committee situation has caused such a drama! Has your name been announced yet?’  
Penny pointed at the High Table, where Dumbledore was standing up. ‘Oh look, I think it’s about to happen now!’

‘Students, may I have your attention, please?’ Dumbledore requested, his voice amplified by magic. ‘I’d like to take a moment to recognize Penny Haywood, head of the Celestial Ball decorating committee.’ Penny was almost jumping with excitement, as Dumbledore concluded ‘The Great Hall has never looked as stellar! Congratulations on a job well done. Enjoy the ball, everyone!’

‘AAAAAAAH! I may explode with you right now!’ Penny cried out. Bill, in his usual clothes in contrast to all the students in formal robes, came over to them.  
‘Bill! You stopped by after all!’ Jamie said.  
‘I promised Rowan I would. You look fantastic, by the way!’  
‘Thank you so much!’  
Penny hadn’t lost one bit of her original enthusiasm as she agreed. ‘I was just complimenting Jamie, too!’  
‘And did things work out for you with bringing a date, Jamie?’ Bill asked.  
‘They certainly did! I’m here with-’  
A snobbish voice at their side interrupted him. ‘Hello, everyone.’  
Penny looked at the sixth year girl who had approached them, confused. ‘Emily, what are you even doing here?’  
‘I came to see if your decoration theme turned out better than mine would have.’ She said with a mocking voice. Rolling her eyes, she added ‘It didn’t.’ Turning the grimace into a soft smile, she took one step closer to Bill. ‘But mostly, I was looking for Bill and saw him walk in here.’  
‘Looking for me? Why?’  
‘To rescue you from these kids so we can spend some time together,’ she said flirtily.  
‘Kids? We’re not that much younger than you, Emily,’ Jamie scoffed at her.  
‘You want to spend time with me, Emily?’ Bill asked, frowning.  
‘Yes. I made a mistake rejecting you, Bill. And I don’t make mistakes often…’ She said, in the same tone as before. ‘So let’s get away from this Celestial Ball nonsense you’ve gotten involved in,’ she proposed, offering a hand for Bill to hold. ‘We can go to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer. What do you say?’  
‘I say…’ Bill started, building a bit of suspense, before scowling at her. ‘Not if you were the last witch on the planet, Emily. You’ve been too rude to my friends and to me.’ Looking at a point behind Emily, he added ‘If you’ll excuse me, I see Rowan.’  
As Bill walked over to a very excited Rowan, Emily blinked, bewildered. ‘Bill would rather spend time with Rowan Khanna than me…? Even if I were the last witch on the planet…?’  
‘Wasn’t “Planets” your decorating theme? I much prefer Penny’s stars,’ Jamie said in mock, rubbing salt on the wound.  
‘I’ll walk you out, Emily,’ Penny motioned her to go, and Emily left, closely followed by the Hufflepuff, who said ‘And by the way, nice hair.’  
Jamie heard Emily say ‘Now I can’t tell if you mean that sincerely or not…’ before Hagrid stopped by to say hi to the Slytherin.  
‘Jamie! What are yeh doin’ at a dance by your lonesome? Did it not work out with getting’ yerself a date?’  
‘I do have a date! But finding and keeping track of a date in a crowded room of this size is harder than I thought!’  
Hagrid laughed, looking around from his towering height. ‘Lemme see if I can help yeh look. I’ve got a bird’s eye view…’

Before Jamie could agree, he was called out by her voice. ‘Smith! I was about to give up on you. I thought maybe you changed your mind.’  
Turning around, he smiled as he looked at her. Wearing an elegant black dress with long, black gloves, she had a green ribbon below her chest, and a matching green necklace and shoes. She had straightened her hair for the occasion as well. ‘Merula! That’s quite a dress! You look beautiful!’  
Smiling, she looked him up and down. ‘Well, I made an effort. You did, too. I mean, you look nice. Very nice. Now let’s check out this dance together.’  
Walking to the dance floor, they looked around, marvelling at the decorations and the outfits. The music changed to a slow one, and they danced to it. As they did, Jamie said ‘I didn’t know what to expect tonight! All the planning and prepping and fretting… But the Celestial Ball has been quite special. And I think Tonks is right. Of our friends, we’re the only ones here who decided to go with a guest!’  
Merula laughed, ‘I don’t know if I’m more surprised that I’m your date, or that you just lumped me in with your group of friends.’  
He gave her a sly smile. ‘Well, we’re not mortal enemies, at least not all of the time.’  
‘I’m glad we’re not enemies tonight, Smith. I’m glad you’re my Celestial Ball date,’ confessed Merula, matching his smirk.  
The music changed again, to a faster one, stopping their slow dance. Jamie looked around to the people dancing, and pointed out a couple of them. ‘Look, Flitwick is dancing! Hagrid has some moves, too!’ He then started moving his body around, encouraging her to do the same. ‘C’mon! Let’s go and dance the rest of the night away!’


	5. The Forbidden Forest

‘Excuse me, Madam Hooch?’ Jamie walked up to the white haired teacher, nervous.  
‘What is it, Mr Smith? Now’s not a good time…’ She said, a bunch of brooms for the day’s lesson under her arm.  
‘I was wondering if I could borrow one of the class brooms?’ Seeing Madam Hooch’s look, he quickly added ‘After class, of course.’ She still didn’t say anything, sternly staring at the student. ‘So I can train to make the Slytherin Quidditch team…’ Jamie said, trying to look her in the eye without flinching. ‘If you don’t mind…’  
‘See me after class, Mr Smith,’ she finally said, leaving the brooms on the ground.  
‘Can I ask why?’  
‘No.’ After the short reply, she caught the class’ attention, beginning the lesson.

The class went by fast for almost everyone, except Jamie. Nervous to hear what Hooch was going to tell him, and trying to fly as best as he could to make a good impression, it seemed to the boy as if the faster they flew, the slower time passed around them. However, time still passed, and the class came to an end. ‘Class dismissed. Except for Mr Smith.’ All the students left, save for one. ‘Why do you want to borrow one of my brooms?’ Madam Hooch asked, clearly unhappy.  
‘I told you, so I can make the Slytherin Quidditch Team,’ Jamie said, his voice barely an audible whisper.  
Hooch’s frown turned into a scowl. ‘You’re lying. I will ask you one more time, and I suggest you tell the truth… Why do you want to borrow one of my brooms?’  
‘I swear I only want the broom to practise flying, so I can try to make the Slytherin Quidditch team, Madam Hooch,’ Jamie insisted, unable to look into her yellow eyes.  
‘I don’t believe you, but I also don’t have any prove that you’re lying. For your sake, you had better hope I never do,’ she warned, scolding the teen. ‘In any case, the Headmaster says no brooms may be borrowed following the Black Lake incident.’  
‘The Black Lake incident?’  
‘Someone was seen flying a broom over the Black Lake. They kept diving into the water for some unknown reason. I suppose you don’t know anything about that,’ she explained, with a questioning look.  
‘No, I don’t,’ Jamie answered, this time sincerely.  
‘I actually believe you this time. Stay out of trouble, Mr Smith. And never let me catch you in a lie again…’

The study session that Jamie, Tonks, Tulip and Charlie had a while later in the library was really a disguised conversation about how to get a broom. They decided to try stealing one of the confiscated brooms Filch held in his office, which would require a distraction, something Tulip and Tonks excelled at. The next visit to Hogsmeade, Jamie and the two troublemakers went to Zonko’s, searching for the perfect distraction. Stink Pellets seemed appropriate, thought Jamie, and so that’s what he bought. 

Preparing a huge gift box filled with the stuff, Jamie placed it without anyone noticing on the edge of the Gryffindor Table, the box addressed to the caretaker. Inconspicuously walking away, they waited for Filch to notice the box. The grumpy man did so, walking towards the box and inspecting the label. ‘This box looks suspicious, don’t it, Mr Norris?’ they heard him mutter to his cat. The cat hissed at the box, suspicious of it. ‘Reminds me of the one someone left in our office last year that was supposed to be a present, but turned out to be a trick,’ Filch recalled. ‘It’s got to be a trick… I shouldn’t open it… Then again… What if it actually is a present?! I certainly deserve one for keeping this school in order…’ His face made what resembled a smile, as he decided ‘I can’t stand the suspense. I’m opening the box!’

Grabbing the lid and yanking it open, it released the mechanism inside that launched the Stink Pellets at his face, releasing a cloud of green fog. ‘Stink Pellets! Quick, Mr Norris, we have to wash off in the Black Lake!’ he yelled, running out of the Great Hall as the students around laughed at him and his cat. During the commotion, Jamie and Tulip broke into the caretaker’s office, searching around the cupboards for student brooms. No intact brooms could be found, as the caretaker probably broke any confiscated brooms out of spite, or so Tulip guessed. However, the last cabinet revealed something even more interesting: another Black Quill.

Together with Rowan and Tulip, Jamie looked at the Black Quill in front of him, all of them reunited in his brother’s room. ‘I can’t believe you found another Black Quill like the one Rakepick sent to Ben!’ Rowan cried.  
Jamie elbowed him. ‘We don’t know that for sure…’  
‘You don’t know that for sure,’ Rowan corrected, raising his right eyebrow.  
‘Rowan is convinced that Rakepick is evil, and that Ben is her double-crossing minion,’ Jamie explained to Tulip with an exasperated sigh.  
Tulip scratched her chin. ‘I could see that. I mean, is anyone that much of a coward?’  
‘Let’s argue this later. We need to find if this quill has been Transfigured from something else… _Reparifarge!_ ’ A scroll took the place of the quill, its written message readable to them. ‘I knew it. It’s another note. At least this one’s not in code…’  
‘And I bet it’s from Rakepick. I mean, R…’ Rowan said, as Jamie took the parchment.  
Ignoring him, Jamie read aloud ‘“This is your final warning. Stay away from Hogwarts, and above all else, stay away from the Cursed Vaults. If you ignore this warning, you will not receive another one, Madam Rakepick. You will simply cease to exist. R.”’ Jamie’s eyes widened as he read, and when he had finished, he mused ‘R is threatening Madam Rakepick if she messes with the Cursed Vaults…’  
‘If Madam Rakepick isn’t R, who is?’ Rowan wondered.  
Jamie shrugged, having no clue. ‘Maybe Rita Skeeter? She probably knows more about Rakepick and the vaults than we do…’  
‘Everyone knows she’s not above making threats…’ Tulip noted.  
‘We’ll worry about R later. I need to find Charlie, and work out how to get a broom to fly into the Forbidden Forest…’

Jamie slumped into a seat in front of Charlie for dinner, rubbing his temple. Charlie greeted him, in a much better mood than the Slytherin. ‘Hey, Jamie. I’m guessing by the look on your face you didn’t find a broom in Filch’s office…’  
‘Oh, no! I found a lot of brooms,’ Jamie said mockingly. ‘Unfortunately, they were all broken.’  
‘There are still plenty of unbroken brooms at Hogwarts. Let’s talk it over. I’m sure we’ll work out something…’ Charlie proposed, reassuring his friend. ‘I’m not sure if anyone at Hogwarts knows how to make a broom from scratch, but many people have a broom of their own. Mine used to belong to Bill.’  
‘I suppose you’re right. My best option at this point is to see if one of our classmates will let me borrow a broom. I just hope I don’t crash and break it…’  
‘The question is, whose broom will you borrow?’  
Jamie pondered about it, taking bites off of a turkey leg. Unable to keep his growing crush out of his mind, he said ‘I’ll ask Merula.’ Seeing Charlie’s surprised reaction, he quickly added ‘I’m pretty sure I’ve heard her brag about how fast her broom is…’  
‘But why would Merula let you borrow her broom?’  
‘Oh, lots of reasons,’ Jamie quipped. ‘I might get caught and expelled. I might fall to my death…’  
Charlie looked at his friend like he’d lost his mind, which to be fair was a possibility. ‘Good luck, Jamie. You’re going to need it…’

The next day they had another Hogsmeade visit, so before leaving the Common Room Jamie gave Ismelda a note to deliver to Merula. Walking into the Three Broomsticks at the time he’d proposed in the note, he saw her already waiting inside, sitting at a table near the fireplace. Sitting in front of her with a smile, he said ‘Thanks for meeting me, Merula.’  
‘Make it quick. Something in here smells like your brother’s rotting corpse,’ her response caught him off guard, not expecting such a morbid insult.  
‘My brother is missing,’ Jamie hissed. ‘He isn’t dead.’  
His reaction was precisely what Merula had intended, clear by her grin. ‘Can’t he be both?’  
Jamie sighed, cursing internally for falling into the trap. ‘I hate that I have to talk to you, let alone ask you a favour, but I need to borrow your broom.’  
‘Why?’ she asked, no longer grinning.  
‘So I can fly into the Forbidden Forest, and find the next Cursed Vault.’  
Rolling her eyes, she asked rhetorically ‘And why would I let you use my broom to find a Cursed Vault when I’m looking for them myself?’  
Calling the attention of Madam Rosmerta to order two Butterbeers, he said ‘Let’s just talk it over. I’m think you’ll see that risking my life is in your best interest.’  
Their drinks were served, and Merula half shrugged. ‘I suppose I can at least listen to your blathering since you saved me from the cursed ice in our first year… So tell me, why would I do anything to help you, Smith?’ she asked, taking a sip from her drink. ‘Why not someone else’s broom?’  
‘Because, if it’s yours, it must be the best,’ Jamie stroked her ego without subtlety.  
‘You make a good point, but I’m after the vaults too. I might want to use the best broom…’  
‘No reason to not help each other, don’t you think? It’s about time, too.’  
‘About time? I thought you liked the challenge, Smith… Although, I have to say, I’m tempted to let you borrow my broom, just to see you fall…’ A sly smile formed on her face.  
‘See? You’re starting to see my point! As I said before, I think it’s in your best interest to let me borrow your broom,’ Jamie agreed overenthusiastically, enjoying his Butterbeer.  
Merula scoffed with a smile at his dramatism. ‘I suppose you might get expelled…’  
‘I might get killed!’ Jamie pointed out, still with enthusiasm.  
A genuine laugh escaped Merula, as she admitted ‘I’m almost convinced, Smith. Of course, I could just tell Snape what you’re planning…’  
‘And miss your chance to see me injured or expelled? That doesn’t sound like you, Merula…’  
‘And what if you die in the forest?’ she asked, a hint of concern mixed with her usual tone.  
‘Death can’t be worse than you,’ Jamie replied, winking.  
Looking away with a sigh, Merula relented. ‘Against my better judgement, I’ll allow you to borrow my broom, Smith.’ Looking back up with a smirk, she added ‘Hopefully, you’ll at least break a bone or two.’ She frowned, confessing ‘But I’m only doing this because Madam Rakepick demanded that I help you.’  
Almost choking on his Butterbeer, Jamie asked, bewildered, ‘Rakepick told you to help me find the Cursed Vault?! Why?’  
‘Maybe she hopes you’ll end up dead or expelled. I know that’s what I’m hoping for…’  
‘Glad to know we’re on the same page, then.’ The Slytherin boy looked down at their empty glasses. ‘Do you want another Butterbeer?’

After Merula had lent him her broom, Jamie met Charlie again to complete their plans to sneak into the Forbidden Forest. Agreeing to bring a third person, Jamie proposed bringing Rowan along. Actually recruiting the Slytherin took some convincing, as he was afraid that getting caught would hurt his chances of becoming a Prefect, Head Boy, and eventually the youngest teacher at Hogwarts. He was convinced, however, and they decided to meet at night in the Courtyard.

After dark, three students with brooms met in the Clocktower Courtyard. ‘Everyone ready?’ Jamie asked.  
‘I think so. I just hope I don’t get caught, and ruin my chances of becoming a professor at Hogwarts,’ Rowan admitted.  
Charlie nodded confidently. ‘Just follow my lead. If we enter at this specific grove, we won’t be seen by the teachers, and we’ll be close to the spot marked on the map.’  
Slinging his leg over Merula’s broom, Jamie said ‘Let’s get going. And whatever happens, stick together…’

Rowan and Jamie landed together safely in the forest, near where they were supposed to land. Not seeing their third friend anywhere, Jamie wondered ‘Where’s Charlie?’  
Rowan looked around, searching as well. ‘He took off so fast, I lost track of him. I guess that’s what makes him such a brilliant Seeker…’  
‘Maybe he’s already in the grove, searching for the next Cursed Vault. We’d better make sure he’s okay…’ Jamie said, walking carefully over to the grove in question, wand drawn, Rowan following suit. ‘Still no sign of Charlie…’ Jamie lamented.  
‘According to my research, there are twelve creatures in the Forbidden Forest that can kill you without making a sound…’ Rowan muttered, shivering.  
Jamie patted his friend on the back, trying to cheer him up. ‘Let’s search for clues. Hopefully, we’ll find out something about Charlie or the Cursed Vaults…’ Illuminating their wands, they began searching around a huge fallen tree, careful to not trip with the roots. Jamie called out to his friend. ‘I found some hoof prints…’  
Rowan came over, examining the hoof prints. ‘Could be a Unicorn…’  
‘For Charlie’s sake, I hope they don’t belong to a Centaur…’ Jamie said, worried.  
‘How should we go about finding him, Jamie?’  
Raising his wand, Jamie mused ‘I have an idea… _Vermillious!_ ’ Red sparks shot from his wand up into the sky.  
‘Nice _Vermillious_ , Jamie,’ Charlie’s voice called out from behind them, seconds after the spell had been cast.  
‘Charlie!’ Jamie greeted him, excited to see his friend alive and well.  
‘I’m so glad you’re alive! Bill would have been devastated,’ Rowan said.  
‘You were taking forever to get here, so I thought I’d have a look around,’ Charlie explained. ‘Unfortunately, no sign of the Cursed Vault.’  
‘We must be missing something. I’d head deeper into the forest, but it’s getting late…’ Jamie commented, a bit defeated.  
‘Don’t worry, Jamie. We’ll come back again,’ Charlie assured him.  
‘You’re right. For now, let’s get back to Hogwarts, and search for more clues…’

“Meet me later in your brother’s room, James Smith. I need your help finding something important – Tulip Karasu” read the note that reached Jamie during lunch the next say. “Later” had to mean after class, knowing Tulip, so after his last class, before dinner, he casually entered Jacob’s room, making sure he wasn’t seen. Inside, Tulip was waiting, with someone else: Merula. ‘Hello, Smith,’ she greeted, mockingly.  
Drawing his wand out of instinct, Jamie asked ‘What is she doing here?’  
Tulip stepped between the two, hers a calming voice. ‘Don’t be alarmed, James Smith. I distrust Merula as much as you, but we have to be logical about this… I can’t find a specific drawing of your brother’s, and Merula has spent more time digging around this room than anyone.’ Looking at him with concern, she asked ‘Are you upset, James Smith?’  
Putting his wand away, Jamie apologized, waving it off. ‘No, no, it’s fine. Sorry, instincts. And you’re right, all that matters is finding the Cursed Vault, so that we can break the curse, and find my brother.’ With a smirk, he added ‘Especially now that I know Madam Rakepick ordered Merula to help me find the next vault.’  
‘I always knew you liked having me around, Smith.’  
‘Wonder where you got that impression. Not like I invited you to the Celestial Ball or anything…’ Jamie muttered, while the other two began looking around for the drawing.  
‘Well, let’s have a look. I promise to respect your brother’s memory,’ Merula said, looking at him to see the reaction. Without remorse, she added ‘Sorry, respect his belongings. I didn’t mean to make it sound like he’s been dead all this time…’  
This time, Jamie ignored the jab, noting ‘We’ll need to make sure we see behind everything… _Lumos!_ Ah, much better! Now, let’s find that drawing…’ The two witches lit their wands as well, returning to the search. Between the sheer amount of papers around the room, and the overall mess that it all was, it took them quite a while to find anything useful. Snatching a paper that fit the description from under a box, Jamie asked ‘Is this the drawing you were talking about?’  
‘Yes! Brilliant searching, James! I guess we never needed Merula all along!’ Tulip said, looking over Jamie’s shoulder at the drawing.  
Rolling her eyes, Merula scoffed, muttering ‘I searched harder than both of you combined. Smith just got lucky like always.’  
‘This drawing is a closer examination of the grove we pinpointed as your ideal entry point to the Forbidden Forest,’ Tulip noted, taking the paper and looking at it more closely.  
Jamie shrugged. ‘Yes, and?’  
‘So, look at this structure just beyond the grove…’ Tulip pointed at the lines. ‘The only reason I know of for a structure like that in the Forbidden Forest is a Centaur Camp.’  
‘You think my brother saw a connection between the Centaurs, and this grove?’  
Tulip nodded. ‘I do. I think you should search deeper into the forest next time, while making your way closer to that camp. The question is, who will you bring with you?’  
Glancing at the other Slytherin in the room with a mischievous smile, Jamie said ‘I suppose Merula will do fine. Her personality should scare off even the most fearsome creatures.’  
‘I’ll take that as a compliment, Smith.’  
‘Your decision-making is more mysterious than the Cursed Vaults, James Smith,’ Tulip said, a concerned look on her face.  
Jamie motioned at Merula to follow him. ‘We’d better get going. If my brother got mixed up with Centaurs, he might need our help… Follow me.’

It was supper time, so the halls and corridors where empty when Jamie and Merula sneaked out into the Clocktower Courtyard, Jamie carrying Merula’s broom. ‘Want to do the honours, or should I?’ Jamie asked.  
Snatching her broom from his hand, she said ‘My broom, my rules. You’ll be the passenger. But you better not make us fall.’  
‘Very well, Miss Snyde, but you better keep your hair out of your face or we will surely fall to our deaths!’ Jamie imitated Madam Hooch. In his normal voice, he said ‘Come on, we haven’t much time.’

The broom ride was silent, neither of them daring to say anything about the awkward proximity. Once they landed safely on the grove Jamie pointed at, they got off, leaving the broom on the ground. ‘This is the grove we searched last time… We can’t just fly into the middle of a Centaur Camp uninvited, so we’ll have to walk from here.’ Jamie informed Merula, who was looking around, curious.  
The sound of hooves made them look at its origin, a pale male Centaur with long, black hair and brown fur on the horse lower half. A quiver hung from his back, and a bow was in his left hand. ‘You can try, but you will not get far…’ he warned, having heard Jamie.  
Jamie tried to string a sentence together, only managing to mumble ‘I… you’re… we…’  
Merula stepped back, pointing at Jamie. ‘This isn’t my fault! He made me help him search for something!’  
Curious, the Centaur asked Jamie ‘What are you searching for, human?’  
Raising his hands slowly to not alarm the Centaur, he said, finally managing to form a coherent sentence, ‘We’re looking for something called a Cursed Vault. We need to break a sleepwalking curse affecting Hogwarts.’  
The Centaur narrowed his eyes. ‘Do you have a brother?’  
‘…Why?’  
‘Because a human like you once told me the same story. Just before he betrayed me…’ The Centaur was definitely furious, reaching for an arrow from his quiver.  
‘We don’t want any trouble…’ Jamie said, slowly reaching for his wand.  
Stomping his front right hoof, the Centaur loaded his arrow. ‘Then you should have never entered the Forbidden Forest!’ he yelled, releasing the arrow.  
‘ _Protego!_ ’ Jamie was already expecting the attack, blocking the projectile before it could hit either Merula or himself. ‘Keep back, Merula…’  
‘As if I would help you…’ her reply tried to be mocking, but she couldn’t hide the nervousness as she stepped back again.  
Jamie raised his wand again at the Centaur, before it could load another arrow. ‘ _Expelliarmus!_ ’ The bow was knocked out of his hand, but the battle was far from being over. The Centaur charged at them, arrow still in his hand, prepared to stab them. Jamie and Merula each jumped out of the way in opposite directions, and the Centaur focused on Jamie. Trying to kick Jamie with his front hooves, the Centaur received the full blast of a Knockback Jinx in the abdomen, knocking him on his back. As he tried to get up, Jamie tried to reason with the creature. ‘I don’t want to fight you…’  
‘Then return what your brother stole!’ the Centaur ordered, getting up.  
‘I don’t know what you’re talking about…’ Jamie said, getting closer to his Slytherin companion, preparing to defend himself again.  
‘Your brother stole an arrow that belongs to me. An arrow that once belonged to my father.’  
‘An arrow…’ Jamie mused, reaching into the bag he’d taken with himself, taking the arrow shaft pieces from the Vault of Fear from its interior. ‘Is it this arrow? I found it in the last Cursed Vault…’  
The Centaur got closer, examining the arrow shards. ‘Where is the arrow head?’  
‘I don’t know. It was like this when I found it…’  
‘How did it get inside of a Cursed Vault?’ the Centaur asked, no longer aggressive. ‘I know about the vaults, but I don’t understand how something of mine could get inside…’  
‘I don’t know. I hardly understand anything about them. How do you know about them?’  
‘My father told me about the forest vault when I was very young,’ the Centaur explained. ‘He warned me to stay away. I never gave it much thought until your brother arrived years later. Centaurs are taught to stay away from human affairs, but I wanted to help. It was the worst decision I ever made… Jacob claimed that someone had disturbed the vault, unleashing a curse on Hogwarts. He asked me to help him find the vault, and said he needed this arrow to open its door, and break the curse.’ The Centaur raised the arrow, rapping the top of the wooden shaft. ‘It’s missing a jewelled arrow head. A cherished heirloom that had been with my herd for generations. I wanted to help your brother break the curse, but refused to give him the arrow.’ Scowling, he snarled ‘Instead, he used his magic to steal it from our camp. I never saw him again… They said it was my fault for helping a human. I was exiled from my herd, and have lived alone ever since.’  
‘I’m sorry…’ Jamie tried to apologize.  
The Centaur cut him off. ‘Your brother is the one who should be sorry. If I ever see him again, he will be very sorry…’  
‘If I find your arrow head, will you take us to the Cursed Vault?’ Jamie tried to compromise.  
The creature looked up to the stars, thinking about the offer. ‘I will read the planets. They will tell me what the future holds…’  
‘You never told us your name…’ Jamie said.  
‘Torvus.’  
‘Thank you, Torvus. I’m Jamie,’ Jamie introduced himself, more comfortable now with the conversation.  
‘I’m Merula Snyde,’ Merula introduced herself as well, still a bit unsure.  
Trotting away, Torvus warned her ‘Be careful with this one, Merula Snyde. His clan cannot be trusted…’

The two students remained quiet for a while, even after Torvus had disappeared from sight, still enthralled by the whole ordeal. Jamie broke the silence, handing Merula her broom. ‘Well… that was enlightening. Come on, I miss my bed.’  
‘Yeah, you almost died. I’d say this night had potential.’  
‘I didn’t “almost die”! It was all under control… No thanks to you.’  
Merula took the broom, mounting it. ‘Hey, if you can’t handle a single Centaur, how will you ever manage against the Most Powerful Witch at Hogwarts?’  
‘You know, I’ve been asking myself the same question for three years. I’d say I’ve managed fine so far,’ Jamie said with a cheeky smile, getting on the broom behind her. ‘Now, hurry up.’

The welcoming warm atmosphere of the Three Broomsticks was a nice change from the cold and snowy outside, and the prospect of having Butterbeers with a friend only increased Jamie’s excitement. As he entered the pub and wiped off some snow from his shoulders, he saw Madam Rosmerta helping a very drunk Bilton Bilmes sit down safely, while the man rambled about reality being one huge prank, and in a corner of the pub Charlie was waving at him. Sitting down with the Weasley, two Butterbeers already on the table, the redhead asked ‘Hey, Jamie. How was your second trip into the Forbidden Forest?’  
‘Enlightening! I learned my brother betrayed a Centaur, who proceeded to shoot an arrow at me the moment I mentioned I was searching the vaults…’ Jamie said with fake enthusiasm.  
‘Sounds like you met Torvus,’ Charlie said, chuckling.  
‘You know him?!’  
‘Torvus is the only Centaur lonely enough to strike up a conversation with a human,’ Charlie explained nonchalantly.  
‘Why didn’t you mention you know a Centaur?’  
Charlie rubbed the back of his head. ‘I suppose I didn’t want to brag? Besides, I try not to let anyone know how often I sneak into the forest.’ With a smile, he added ‘But Torvus is a good bloke. He and I track dragons sometimes. Not that we ever have any luck… And whenever we find a sleepwalker, he escorts them to the edge of the forest, and points them back to Hogwarts. He reminds me a little of Bill, if Bill was a half-horse.’  
‘Did he ever mention his missing arrow head?’  
‘He mumbled something about it once, but I didn’t press him on it. Seemed like a sensitive subject.’  
‘He said if I return his arrow head, he might take me to the Cursed Vault,’ Jamie explained.  
‘Then we’d better work out a plan to find that arrow head. We could use something special to help with our planning…’  
‘Like what?’  
With a smirk, Charlie proposed ‘Well, Bill told me about the massive Butterbeer thing, so…’  
Jamie scratched his chin. Weeks ago, when Bill, Tulip and Jamie were planning how to enter the Forbidden Forest safely, they had enlarged their drinks with the Engorgement Charm, prolonging their evening at the pub, though the pub owner wasn’t very happy about it. ‘Madam Rosmerta will be upset if I do this too many times, but… _Engorgio_.’ Tapping the mugs, they doubled in size, along with the Butterbeer inside. ‘I suppose one more time won’t hurt…’

For the rest of the evening they talked about Jamie and Merula’s encounter with Torvus, and the implications of the information they had uncovered in the process. By the end, Jamie had a plan that seemed good enough for them. ‘Thanks, Charlie. I’ll research Centaurs, and see if my brother knew anything about this missing arrow head,’ Jamie said, finishing the last sips of his enlarged Butterbeer and standing up to leave.  
Charlie nodded, finishing his as well. ‘I agree. Learn what you can about Centaurs, see what your brother knew about that arrow head, and hope for the best. Good luck, Jamie. Tell Torvus I said hi.’

The first part of their plan, studying Centaurs and their culture, was done by Jamie along with Tonks, Barnaby and Rowan in the Library, much to Rowan’s happiness. The second part of the plan, researching what Jacob knew about the jewelled arrow head, was completed in Jacob’s room with the help of Tulip and Penny. Their search revealed that Jacob had, according to his notes, “buried” the arrow head. Hiding seemed like Ben’s area of expertise, so Jamie decided to ask for his opinion. Ben proposed over dinner that the best way to hide something was to store it somewhere far away from the castle, which suggested somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, Hogsmeade or near the Black Lake. What Jamie was sure of, is that a Niffler would be extremely useful to find the jewelled arrow head, and he knew just the one to employ: Sickleworth, Madam Rakepick’s Niffler.


	6. Jamie's crush

Jamie entered quietly into the potions classroom. He did not want to be the cause of Snape’s wrath for being late, so coming in without disturbing anyone seemed the best option. Luckily, Snape was at the beginning of his lecture, so he hadn’t missed much. Jamie stood next to Rowan, who seemed worried about his tardiness.  
‘You’re late, Jamie! Are you alright?’ his friend asked him.  
‘Yes, I lost track of time dat- I mean daydreaming… Can I borrow your quill?’  
‘My quill? Of course. What fo-’ Rowan tried to ask, but was interrupted by the professor.  
‘Excuse me’ Snape raised his voice, clearly losing his patience.  
‘Sorry, Professor Snape’ muttered Rowan guiltily.  
‘Now that I have everyone’s attention; we have had an infestation of Doxies in the Slytherin Common Room. It would appear that they enjoy the welcoming atmosphere,’ the professor continued. He then gave them the task of brewing Doxycide from memory, no notes allowed. And for the rest of the class everyone brew their potion in silence, collecting the ingredients and preparing their cauldrons.

Jamie went through his assignment without paying much attention to the task at hand, his mind elsewhere. Ever since the beginning of his fourth year, he couldn’t quite keep Merula out of his head. Not because he was paranoid she might have some devious plan against him, if anything that could actually be fun. No, he was actually starting to like the witch. Since their third year, he found he enjoyed more and more their constant banter, as it kept him engaged and witty. And the constant duelling certainly helped as training for the Vaults. So the thought of spending more time with his arch nemesis had crept into his brain to stay.

Then a sudden idea came to him. A stupid idea, perhaps, but he had had worse ones. He had finished his potion anyways, so nothing would be lost. He grabbed Rowan’s quill, took a piece of parchment from his pocket, and began to write quickly under the table.  
‘What are you doing, Jamie? Snape said no notes,’ asked Rowan quietly, trying to not alert the Potions master.  
‘It’s not class notes. I’m done brewing my Doxycide Potion-’ tried to explain the teen, but he was interrupted by a deep voice.  
‘What’s this? I said no notes!’ Snape said as he snatched the piece of parchment from the table, ‘Shouldn’t the whole class have the same advantage you do? Let’s share your notes on Doxycide Potion…’ Before Jamie could stop him, Snape was already reading loud and clear for everyone, ‘Do you like me? Yes or no. Circle your answer…?’

The professor’s voice trailed off after “no”, but it was too late; everyone had heard him. Merula, sitting near them, couldn’t contain a small giggle, as she commented ‘Smith has a crush on someone? Brilliant!’ Clearly, she would not waste the opportunity to have fun at his expense.  
‘Yeah, hearing Snape read that note aloud, even I have to laugh!’ Jamie replied with a smile, trying to seem unaffected.  
Merula pouted at his reaction (or rather lack of it), ‘If you’re laughing, that’s no fun for me.’  
‘And what if I do have a crush? Are you hoping it’s you? Or not? We did go to the Celestial Ball together…’ Jamie tried to shift the attention off of him.  
‘What? I don’t have to answer that,’ she said, her cheeks blushing ever so slightly.

Before the situation escalated any more, Snape dismissed everyone, and all the students began to pack their things to get to the next class. Jamie left the class worried about the inevitable rumours that the whole ordeal would spark. For the next two days, his friends helped him deal with the aftermath of that Potions class, and Bill even gave him some advice on how to ask his crush out. It certainly wasn’t easy to not pay attention to the whispers other students exchanged when he passed, and Merula’s comments on how it was futile to ask out his crush weren’t a positive encouragement either. Ultimately, he decided to plan a possible date first, scouring possible places around Hogsmeade with Charlie and Tonks.

‘Bill, you’re the first person I told who I wanted to go to the Celestial Ball with. It felt right that you be the first person I tell who my crush is, too.’ After getting Andre to help him get an appropriate outfit, Jamie sat with Bill in the Three Broomsticks. It seemed like a good idea to reveal his crush to the person who had given him the necessary push to ask out Merula during the Celestial Ball in the first place, though he would have preferred a bit more privacy.  
‘I don’t quite follow the logic there, but logic is often brushed aside when it comes to dating. Why do you look so down about it, though? Tell me, who is your crush?’ Bill asked.  
Looking for a second at the corner of the pub where a certain someone was talking to Tulip Karasu, Jamie whispered ‘That’s the thing. My crush is here. Right now. I hadn’t counted on that.’  
‘Good, that’ll make it easier for you to march right over and ask out whoever it is. Did you plan a date already?’  
‘Yes, for the most part. We’ll be going to Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop, and I’ve an outfit in the works.’  
‘Then I think you’re stalling’ Bill caught on, ‘You’re nervous about asking out your crush, so you’re putting it off by telling me first.’  
‘Bill, are you daring me to reveal my crush?!’  
‘I’ve never known James Smith to back down from a dare. I know you came to me for advice, but if I have to flat-out dare you to set your nerves aside and face your crush, I’ll do it,’ the redhead said, clearly determined, and Jamie laughed.  
‘Well, I suppose you’re right that I don’t often back down from dares. At least when it comes to curse-breaking.’  
‘All right, then who would you like to take on a date?’  
Without any more excuses, Jamie confessed. ‘It’s Merula.’  
‘Merula again? Lucky lass! I think that’s brilliant. Go on there and invite her out’ Bill said, happy to finally get his friend to open up.  
‘Right now? But I don’t want to ask in front of everyone. It should be somewhere more quiet…’  
Bill thought about this. ‘How quite do you need it to be? Quiet like a library?’

Asking Liz to pass on the message to Merula to meet him in the library had been easy enough, but now came the difficult part. When he entered the library, he saw her standing beside a table, and approached her. As he did so, he heard her call out to him, ‘I told you so.’  
‘What?’  
‘Haven’t you called me here to tell me that asking your crush out was a total disaster?’ asked Merula with a grin.  
‘No, why would I do that?’ replied Jamie.  
‘Because when I saw you last, you were thinking about asking out your crush. And I warned you about it.’  
‘Your warning is not why I asked you here. I just wanted a quiet place where we could talk…’ His sentence was interrupted by a shushing Madam Pince, ‘…though I suppose we’ll have to talk softly.’  
‘So, out with it, what’s going on?’ pressed Merula.  
Jamie started to explain, ‘I planned a date, a potential date. At Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop. But I still haven’t asked out my crush.’  
‘Planned the date first? That sounds like a colossal waste of valuable curse-breaking time, Smith,’ joked the girl in front of him, before asking ‘I mean, what if your crush says no?’  
‘Well, I’m about to find out…’ started the boy, with a slight blush on his face that grew by the second. ‘Because I’m asking… now.’  
‘Asking what now?’ Merula didn’t seem to catch on the clear signals, forcing the embarrassed teen to spell it out for her.  
‘I’m asking you out now, Merula… On a date.’  
Unable to contain her surprise, she practically yelled out, ‘I’m your crush?!’ This earned the fury of the librarian, who started to sound like a boiling teapot. Merula tried to lower her volume. ‘Why didn’t you tell me before, in the Courtyard?’  
‘When you were trying to talk me out of asking? What an idea, why didn’t I think of that?’ commented Jamie sarcastically.  
‘Oh, right…’ muttered Merula, regretting her words.  
‘I couldn’t ask you then. And when I spotted you in the Three Broomsticks it felt like there were too many people around. And I’ve already had to deal with school rumours about me.’  
Merula’s face lit up with realisation. ‘So the note Snape read out aloud in our class… You meant to pass it to me!’  
‘Well… Yes. I… fancy you, Merula. I-if you fancy me… Would you… want to go out with me?’ stammered the young boy.  
Before she could answer, the tall figure of Madam Pince stood behind her, and she addressed the pair of students in a serious tone. ‘I’ve had to shush you two long enough. I’m separating you,’ she said, and punished them to shelve books in silence for a good while.

About an hour into the punishment, Jamie heard a whisper from the shelf behind him. ‘Jamie, over here…’  
Moving a couple of books, he saw a pair of violet eyes looking back at him. ‘Merula?’  
‘Yes’ she quietly said.  
'Yes, I know it’s you, it’s just that you surprised me’ said Jamie.  
Merula pouted, saying ‘Must you make me say it twice? I meant my answer is yes. About the date. I’ll go with you. If you want.’  
‘Great!’ Jamie was elated. ‘But then why had you warned me not to ask out my crush?’  
Merula’s eyes darted back and forth while she answered ‘Because I didn’t think it could be me. It was bold of you to ask me in particular, knowing I’d warned you against it.’  
‘Yeah, it’s why I was so nervous!’  
‘Shhh, or Pince will find us more books to shelve. Bet she’d even write more books to shelve, just to punish us.’  
Looking at Pince to make sure she was out of earshot, Jamie asked ‘Quick, before she comes over here… How’s tomorrow? Six o’clock at Madam Puddifoot’s tea shop?’  
‘All right. I’m not sure I’ve ever been to a tea shop…’ Merula said, rubbing the back of her head.  
‘It’s in Hogsmeade. It definitely seems like a date spot.’  
‘And to think this date of ours started with Snape swiping your note… I may owe him a thank-you card,’ Merula joked.  
‘Watch out, he might read it aloud in class.’  
Laughing, Merula pointed at the books. ‘We better get back to shelving. See you soon?’  
With a smile, Jamie got back to the books, murmuring ‘Yes, see you soon…’

The next day, at six o’clock, the two teens entered the cosy tea shop. Merula was wearing a black short dress with green designs around the borders and green slippers, and she had straightened her usually messy hair. Jamie, with the help of Andre, had chosen a simple white shirt with a black vest, a red tie, and he had his sleeves rolled up. Jamie spoke first, flushed. ‘So, this is the place…’  
‘It’s all right. If you’re into flowers’ commented his date, looking around the shop.  
‘Are you into flowers…?’ asked a nervous Jamie.  
‘Do I look like I’m into flowers?’ quipped Merula, earning a chuckle out of the boy.  
‘That question feels like a trap. You’re looking quite smart though. But I always like how you look, so maybe I’m biased’ complimented Jamie, with a half-smile.  
‘Please, not even I always like how I look,' Merula said with a scoff. Looking him up and down, she smiled. 'But I like how you look. Right now at least.’  
Jamie's smile widened. ‘I’ll take it. Thank you.’ 

They sat down at a table, and Madam Puddifoot approached them. ‘What can I get for you, m’dears?’  
Jamie stammered on his words when he replied ‘Oh, umm… tea? We’ll have tea... But nothing too spillable, please, Madam Puddifoot?’  
‘Tea you can’t spill, you say…’ an amused Madam Puddifoot wondered, before adding ‘I’ll brew you a little something. You just go back to enjoying your first date. Be back in a jiffy!’  
This comment puzzled Jamie. ‘How did she know it was our first date?’  
‘I know! That was rather presumptuous.’ Merula thought about it for a second. ‘I mean, perhaps you look like you’re on your first date…’  
‘Aren’t you on your first date, too, Merula?’  
‘Yes, but I don’t look like I am. You’re the one who gave us away.’  
Relaxing a bit, Jamie started to feel more comfortable with the banter. ‘Well, it’s our first date together. Maybe that’s what Madam Puddifoot picked up on.’ Then a thought occurred. ‘Or were we talking about something that tipped her off?’  
‘What were we talking about? I can’t remember.’  
‘I don’t know...' Fiddling with his hands, he asked shyly 'Is there something you’d like to talk about?’  
‘Not particularly. When we talk, we argue.’  
With a mischievous smile, Jamie offered a suggestion. ‘So let’s try to talk without arguing. I’m game if you are.’  
Merula smiled at that. ‘If that’s a dare, I’m in!’  
‘Now you’re talking!’

What followed next was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them, with neither knowing what to talk about. Merula was the first to break it. ‘This shouldn’t be so hard. I mean, we’ve talked before.’  
‘Yes, sometimes you’re all talk,’ The quip escaped Jamie before he could stop it.  
‘I thought we were trying not to argue, Smith.’  
Jamie posed a serious question to her, ‘Do you think our arguments are the only real talking we’ve ever done, Merula?’  
‘No, that can’t be right…’  
‘Have we ever talked about our classes together?’  
‘We’ve talked in our classes together…’ pointed out the Slytherin girl.  
‘…but those usually turn into…’ Jamie started.  
‘Arguments, I know. But at some point we’ve talked about… stuff. I mean, we talked when we went to the Celestial Ball together…’ She lit up as she remembered. ‘That’s something.’  
‘So then we must be good at talking!’  
‘Good? We’re the best!’

Another awkward silence ensued, this time broken by Jamie. ‘Madam Puddifoot is taking a rather long time… I got a bit flustered before, but I did order tea, didn’t I?’  
‘You ordered “unspillable tea”, whatever that is. For both of us,’ remembered Merula.  
‘Oh, should I not have ordered for you? Sorry, I wasn’t even thinking… Tonks had warned me about spilling tea and… I’ve gone and botched things up, haven’t I?’ Jamie tried to apologise, but was cut off by Merula.  
‘No, you botch most things, but not this one. I want to see what this unspillable tea is all about,’ the girl reassured him teasingly.  
‘You’re only saying that to not be completely awful to me.’  
‘I’m saying it because… I don’t want to be completely awful to you,' Merula confessed, looking away from him. 'Perhaps I even like you. I just say the wrong things.’

Before Jamie could answer, he saw Tonks and Charlie walk into the shop and sat at the table behind Merula. Partly confused and partly furious, Jamie thought aloud ‘Tonks and Charlie?!’  
‘What?’ Merula was even more confused.  
‘Tonks and Charlie are here,’ Jamie whispered.  
Merula still looked puzzled. ‘So what? I’m not sure what it means to us.’  
Jamie shrugged. ‘Neither am I. Let’s just get on our date and pretend they’re not there…’  
Merula smiled again. ‘Another dare, Smith? To ignore people who are sitting right there…? I’m in!’

They continued to talk about their day, making not-so-subtle comments about the other two from time to time. Sometimes, neither would know what to talk about, and there would again be an uncomfortable silence. In the end, they both grew tired of the pretense. Jamie said ‘Pretending no one’s spying on us takes some energy…’  
‘Want to just get it over with and invite them to join us? They’re practically sitting with us anyways,’ asked Merula.  
Jamie pondered about it, deciding against it. ‘No, let’s not. They should give us our privacy. We haven’t even gotten our tea yet.’  
Tonks chimed in at this. ‘It’s all right, out feelings aren’t hurt. Sorry Jamie… We meant to be stealthy.’  
‘Yes, the whole time,’ added Charlie.  
‘Brilliant! So then you’ll go away and leave us to our date?’ questioned a hopeful Merula.  
‘Gladly! Let’s go Tonks. I knew this was a bad idea,’ said Charlie, standing up.  
‘But it was an idea with best intentions!’ protested Tonks.  
‘I understand. You helped me plan this date, you were invested… But your job here is done,’ argued Jamie.  
Tonks smiled. ‘Looks like it’s going well, by the way. We’ll get out of your hair.’  
The pink haired girl then stood up, but in doing so moved the wrong way and bumped into a pile of teacups that came crashing down with a thunderous noise. Madam Puddifoot stepped into the room, and looked at the broken ceramic with a sad look, before rushing everyone out to clean the mess. And so, all four of them returned to Hogwarts in complete silence, playing an awkward game of Exploding Snap before parting ways.

Later that evening, when it was already dark outside, a wandering Slytherin boy found his date at the Courtyard, looking sour. He approached her, following Hagrid’s advice, and sat down beside her. ‘Hey,’ he said.  
‘Hey,’ she said.  
‘So… how’s everything going?’ Jamie tried to get the ball rolling.  
‘Everything since our date that we just got back from?’  
‘Yes…?’  
‘It’s been action packed, Smith. What do you want me to say?’ said Merula, scratching her chin.  
‘I don’t know… I’ve nothing new to report, either.’

After a few moments of awkward silence, Merula asked ‘Then what is it you wanted to see me about?’  
‘Well… I want to talk about how our date went tonight,’ admitted Jamie.  
Merula looked up at the night sky, and shushed him. ‘Stop! I just saw a shooting star!’  
Jamie looked up, wondering whether it was true or she was just stalling. ‘Are you sure? I didn’t see anything.’  
Merula rolled her eyes and smiled. ‘You’re so oblivious. Now we’ll have to look for another!’  
‘B-but Merula, what I was saying about our date…’  
‘Eyes on the sky, Smith! We can deal with our date later.’  
For a while they sat there, staring at the stars, waiting to see a shooting star. As they stargazed, Jamie’s suspicion about Merula stalling was growing by the minute. Finally, he spoke up. ‘Merula, we really need to talk.’  
‘Fine, give me your take on stargazing.’  
The boy thought about it, and reaching an answer, he shared it with her. ‘I think it can be romantic, under the right circumstances…’  
‘I figured you would say something like that…’ Merula sighed, and then she looked down at the ground  
‘I didn’t come here to stargaze in silence, Merula. What’s got into you?’  
Finally, Merula opened up. ‘There was no shooting star, all right? I’ve been stalling.’  
‘But why?’  
‘Because you don’t get to give me bad news, Smith,’ she said in a faint whisper, her eyes a bit watery. ‘So whatever you’re about to say about how you had a dreadful time with me tonight, forget it.’  
‘What?’ Jamie was surprised at her confession. The date had gone bad, that much he would admit, but not because of her…  
‘I don’t want to hear it,’ Merula insisted. ‘This whole date was your idea. I wouldn’t have even gone if you didn’t ask.’  
Jamie tried to better the situation with some humour. ‘Well, of course. That’s how dates usually work, I’ve been told.’  
‘It was only your first one, you don’t know anything. So you don’t get to judge me,’ Merula fired back, still feeling down.  
Then Jamie understood. ‘Wait, you think I came here to reject you?’  
Merula slumped her shoulders, giving the smallest of nods. ‘You beat me, complimenting how I looked before I’d complimented you. You set me up to lose this date from the start.’  
‘Oh, come on. It wasn’t a competition. Who cares who complimented who first?’  
‘I care, all right? I mean, I don’t care, but… I’ve been beating myself up about it all night.’  
‘Wait, all night? It was the first thing we talked about in out date!’  
‘Well, it’s been a very long night for me,’ She admitted.  
Jamie chuckled. ‘And to think that part of the date has been the furthest thing from my mind…’  
‘What is on your mind, anyway? What do you want from me?’ questioned the girl.  
‘I wanted to see you because after all of my planning, our date still went wrong. I could barely keep our conversation, our friends crowded us, and the whole date ended early, in a dangerous mess of teacup shards…’  
Merula didn’t miss the opportunity to poke fun at him. ‘That’s right. You screwed up our date. So if you had a bad time with me, it’s your fault.’  
Jamie ignored the jab, and decided to open up as well. ‘I like you, Merula. Enough to risk the wrath of Snape by first writing you that note… You deserved so much better for your first date.’  
'Well, it could have been much worse… I could have been with someone… worse,’ she said, cocking her head and smiling at last.  
‘Are you saying you’re glad you went out with me?’ Jamie asked.  
‘No! I’m saying, if I had a Time-Turner, there’s a lot I would have done differently tonight. But I wouldn’t change having you as my first date. I would have kept that the same. You know, you’re not always dreadful to be around. I should probably tell you that more often.' Looking down, she added, in a sad tone, 'And you were brave to ask me out because I’m… a lot. You likely deserved better for your first date, too.’  
With a laugh, Jamie leaned a bit closer, responding 'Well, I chose the Best Witch at Hogwarts as my date. How could I have done any better?’  
Merula laughed too, saying ‘Well, yes, I suppose that is true.’  
Looking at nothing in particular, Jamie said, almost to himself, ‘I can’t believe each of us has been worrying about the date being ruined for the other.’  
‘Who said anything about worrying? Perhaps you were worried. I’ve been fine all along!’ Merula said with fake enthusiasm.  
‘Whatever you say, Merula. Glad we talked about it, though,’ he said, looking into her eyes.  
‘I am too.’ She leaned a bit towards him and whispered ‘But if you tell anyone, I’ll deny it.’  
Jamie looked from her eyes to the sky above, a wish coming to his head. ‘You know how you said there’s a lot you’d done differently tonight, if we had another chance?’  
‘If you have a Time Turner and have been hiding it from me, I’ll never forgive you,’ she said with a fake pout.  
‘No… but perhaps we will have another chance,’ he muttered, still looking up.  
‘A second first date? You should be so lucky…’ she teased.  
Jamie pointed up to the sky, ‘It could be written in the stars…’  
Merula looked up too, agreeing with him. ‘Yes, I suppose it could be written in the stars… You did say stargazing is romantic.’  
Jamie looked back at his date with a smile. ‘And I hope you agree.'

And with that, the pair went back to stargazing, while their hands slowly grew closer and closer, until their fingers were intertwined, while through the celestial ceiling, a shooting star darted across.


	7. Sickleworth

Lucky for Jamie, who was in dire need of a Niffler, Madam Rakepick lent the Care of Magical Creatures professor her Niffler, Sickleworth. The creature was officially issued by Gringotts, and Madam Rakepick used it to recover hidden treasure in her adventures for the wizarding bank. For the time being, she had given Professor Kettleburn permission to show it in his classes, and take care of it during her stay at Hogwarts. Approaching the teacher after class one day, Jamie called out to him. ‘Excuse me, Professor Kettleburn?’  
‘Class hasn’t started yet, Mr Smith. Or has it? In which case, where is everyone? I hope that Chimaera didn’t eat them…’ said Kettleburn absentmindedly.  
‘Class is finished…’ Jamie reminded him. ‘I just wanted to spend some extra time with Madam Rakepick’s Niffler. I’m hoping that if I prove I’m capable of controlling and caring for it, she’ll let me borrow it for a while.’  
‘There isn’t a being or beast alive that can control one of these creatures,’ Professor Kettleburn noted. ‘But you’re more than capable of caring. Come over, get to know him better. He doesn’t bite…’

After a while of feeding the Niffler and playing with it, Kettleburn congratulated Jamie. ‘Well done, Mr Smith. I think this one is starting to take a liking to you… Truth be told, this is the most well-behaved Niffler I’ve ever encountered. Likely due to Patricia Rakepick being a strict disciplinarian, and suffering no foolishness even from creatures…’  
‘Is there anything I should know about caring for him?’ Jamie asked, scratching the Niffler’s forehead.  
‘It wouldn’t hurt to grow him some food… I’d talk to Hagrid too. He has a way with creatures. Especially the destructive ones. You should be ready to cast _Reparo_ as well… Part of caring for a Niffler is repairing the damage they do to people’s property,’ Kettleburn enumerated.  
‘Thank you, Professor Kettleburn.’  
‘You’re welcome, Mr Smith. Hopefully, this Niffler digs up a clue to my missing Chimaera…’

Following Kettleburn’s advice, Jamie prepared as best as he could to take care of Sickleworth, even getting Rakepick’s blessing to use her Niffler, not without warning him beforehand that the creature was one of the only things she held any affection for. She also advised to search inside the castle, as well as outside, making him start with the Artefact Room.

With the help of Sickleworth, he searched in the Artefact Room, not finding the arrow head. At Madam Rakepick’s request, Jamie met her in the Courtyard, carrying her Niffler with him. ‘Is everything okay, Madam Rakepick?’ he asked, leaving the Niffler carefully on the ground at their side.  
‘I spotted you from the end of the corridor, and I thought I’d see how you’re treating Sickleworth,’ she explained. In response, the Niffler screeched happily, rubbing its front paws together. Content with the creature’s reply, she asked ‘How goes your search for the Centaur arrow head?’  
‘We tried the Artefact Room, but it wasn’t there. I thought we might check Filch’s office. Every bit of contraband ends up there eventually. I’ve used pranks to trick him into leaving his office before, but I doubt it will work again…’  
‘Would you like me to distract Mr Filch?’ the Curse-Breaker offered.  
Jamie nodded energetically. ‘That would be fantastic! But aren’t you worried about breaking the rules?’  
‘I don’t worry about anything, Mr Smith. Expect an owl when the deed is done…’

Said owl came during lunch, and Jamie rushed to Filch’s office without finishing his plate, Sickleworth following him closely. Opening the door with _Alohomora_ , Jamie searched around the room with the small creature. The Niffler ran around the room, sneaking in between boxes and piles of papers, until finally returning to Filch’s desk with a victorious look and a strange looking key in his hand. ‘What is that?’ Jamie wondered aloud.  
‘It appears to be a key,’ Madam Rakepick noted, having entered the room without him knowing.  
‘Madam Rakepick?!’  
‘I hope you don’t mind that I let myself in. Mr Filch really should make it harder to use _Alohomora_ to unlock his door. No need to worry about him intruding, by the way. I distracted him, just as you asked,’ she said with a chuckle. Holding out a hand towards her Niffler, she ordered the creature ‘Give me that key, Sickleworth.’ Sickleworth snarled at her, unwilling to give up the shiny item. ‘Now,’ she warned with a fierce tone and look. The Niffler made a sound similar to a scoff, relinquishing the key to her. Contemplating it, she murmured ‘Beautiful, isn’t it?’  
‘What’s on it?’ Jamie asked, noticing something green on the key.  
‘Gillyweed, if I’m not mistaken. I’ve been searching for this key for a very long time. I thought it might be here…’  
‘You never thought the arrow head was here, did you?’ Jamie asked, certain about the answer. ‘You sent us here to look for that key?’  
‘I couldn’t risk being seen entering Mr Filch’s office without reason. Now, I can say I simply followed a rebellious student inside.’  
‘You tricked me,’ Jamie protested, feeling half-betrayed, half-impressed.  
‘I did,’ she admitted, smirking. ‘Just as you have done to Mr Filch, and countless others. Once again I’m reminded of how similar we are, Mr Smith. That’s why I’ll allow you to continue borrowing my Niffler. Good luck on your search for the Centaur arrow head. If you’ll excuse me, I have my own search to attend to…’  
She left the room, leaving the teen inside feeling a bit guilty, having been called out for his trickery just as he had tried to do to Rakepick. Looking at a broken drawer the Niffler had ravaged, he mused ‘I’d better fix that drawer, so no one knows we were here… _Reparo!_ ’ Taking the Niffler into his arms, he whispered to it ‘Let’s go, Sickleworth. We need to find that arrow head…’

For his next expedition into the Forbidden Forest to search for the arrow head, Jamie decided to bring Charlie and Andre along. The first one was glad to help, and the second one took some convincing, but also accepted. Both of them had their own brooms, and Jamie still had access to Merula’s broom, so the flight to the Forbidden Forest in the dead of night was quick and silent. Landing together inside the grove, Jamie prepared to released Sickleworth, only to find out the creature wasn’t with him anymore. ‘Where’s the Niffler?!’ Jamie asked, alarmed.  
‘I thought you were holding him?’ Charlie asked.  
‘I was, but he must have squirmed out of my arms when we were about to land…’  
‘I tried to grab it, but he’s quicker than the Golden Snitch,’ Andre said.  
‘Let’s see if Red Sparks are shiny enough to bring him back…’ Jamie thought, taking out his wand. ‘ _Vermillious!_ ’  
The red sparks illuminated the grove, sending shadows everywhere. Charlie looked around, beaten. ‘No sign of the Niffler…’  
‘Hopefully, he’ll turn up with the arrow head. In the meantime, let’s search for ourselves…’ Jamie proposed, out of ideas.

Their search uncovered neither Niffler nor arrow head. Deciding to follow the Niffler’s tracks that they did see, they came upon the opening to a cave by the roots of a large tree. Crawling inside, they found themselves in a rather large cavern. Furniture of all kinds was piled against the dirt walls, and the ground was stained with brown and red spots. Some skulls and other bones were scattered around, and a broken mirror sat in a corner. Sickleworth was rummaging around some boxes, trying to find shiny things. ‘What is this place?’ Jamie wondered.  
‘I don’t know. I don’t think I want to know…’ Charlie muttered.  
‘Is this normal for your curse-breaking adventures, Jamie?’ Andre asked, nervous.  
Jamie shook his head. ‘Definitely not. The Niffler doesn’t seem too bothered, though. Look at him go…’  
‘Hopefully, he finds that arrow head soon…’ Charlie wished. ‘We should leave this hole as soon as possible…’  
‘I agree,’ Andre said. ‘Let’s help him search, so it goes faster…’

The three students looked around, trying their best to ignore the blood stains and the grime that covered everything in the cave. Giving up after a while, Jamie said ‘I didn’t find anything. Although, to be honest, I refuse to touch half this stuff because it’s covered in blood…’  
‘It looks like the Niffler found something,’ Charlie pointed out. Indeed, the Niffler was holding a piece of jewelry, but it wasn’t the arrow head, but a necklace of gold and silver.  
‘You’re supposed to be looking for a jewelled arrow head,’ Jamie scolded the creature, earning a snarl. ‘…fine, I guess you can keep it…’  
‘Mine! Mine! Mine!’ a strange creature jumped out of a box, yelling at them. Half their size, it had greyish-white skin, some sort of loincloth, and a distinctive red cap. Its eyes were small and black, and its teeth were pointed and uneven. In his hand, it carried a stick, wielding it like a bat.  
‘What is that?!’ Jamie asked, taking out his wand.  
‘A Red Cap. This must be his hole…’ Charlie said, starting to retreat towards the cave opening.  
‘Are they nice?’ Jamie asked sarcastically.  
‘Run! Run! Run!’ the creature shouted, trying to bludgeon them with the bat.  
‘I’ll take that as a no…’ Andre mumbled, following Charlie.  
‘RUN!’ Jamie cried, taking Sickleworth, and the trio left the cave in a hurry, avoiding the Red Cap’s swings.

Fortunately, it didn’t follow them out of the cave, and once they were safe (or as safe as they could be in the Forbidden Forest), Jamie asked ‘You said that thing is called a Red Cap?’  
‘Murderous little beasts,’ Charlie answered, nodding. ‘They hide in places where blood has been shed, and beat Muggles and Wizards to their death.’  
‘That’s… disturbing,’ Andre simply noted, catching his breath from the sprint and the fright.  
‘You can repel them with charms and hexes, but they’re difficult to hit. I wouldn’t want to take the chance…’ Charlie expanded.  
‘We won’t be able to finish searching his home for the arrow head unless we find a way to get rid of him…’ Jamie concluded. ‘We’d better head back to Hogwarts, and learn everything we can about getting rid of Red Caps…’

Back in the Library the next day, Tonks and Charlie helped Jamie study Red Caps. Their research concluded that Red Caps found beauty repulsive, which gave Jamie the idea to brew a Beautification Potion. But for that, as with anything to do with potions, he would need Penny’s help. But that would have to wait until after the Christmas holidays...


	8. A Christmas Blizzard

The Christmas holidays had arrived at Hogwarts, and almost everyone had gone back home for the festivities. The Great Hall had been decorated with the twelve huge Christmas trees, similar to the previous year, and the ground outside was covered in a thick carpet of snow. While he was having breakfast alone, Jamie felt a hand pat his shoulder. ‘Happy Christmas, Jamie! Seems all of our friends are going home for the holidays this year, eh?’ Bill asked, sitting at his side. ‘Charlie already left to catch the train back to London as well.’  
‘Happy Christmas, Bill! Shouldn’t you join him, then? What are you doing here, anyways?’  
‘Prefect duties called, so I’ll take the last train before Christmas. There’s still a bit of time before I had to leave. What about you? Won’t you head home for Christmas?’  
‘Not this year…’ Jamie hung his shoulders. ‘Mum’s visiting relatives in America again. So I’ll be spending Christmas here at Hogwarts.’  
In front of them sat Merula, who had just come down for breakfast in a sour mood. ‘I should’ve known a Smith-free Christmas was too much to ask Father Christmas for…’ she muttered, loud enough for them to hear.  
‘Happy Christmas to you too, Merula,’ Jamie greeted, raising his goblet at her before taking a sip.  
‘So you’re both going to be alone on Christmas? That’s rotten,’ Bill lamented. ‘Say, why don’t you come spend the holidays with my family at the Burrow? The more the merrier, right? And when better to be merry than at Christmas?’ he proposed.  
‘I’d love to spend Christmas with your family at the Burrow, Bill!’ Jamie said, excited at the prospect. ‘After all, I loved when your parents visited Hogwarts last Chirstmas.’  
Bill clapped his hands together with a smile. ‘Great! I’ll send an owl to let Mum know to expect you, but I’m sure she won’t mind.’  
‘Oh, but there’s no way I can get ready in time to make today’s train back…’ Jamie thought. ‘I still have to pack and get gifts… After all, it’d be rude to show up empty-handed.’  
‘You can leave with me on the later train. We’ll be back with plenty of time to enjoy Christmas Eve,’ Bill reassured him. Turning to the Slytherin girl, he asked ‘What about you, Merula? Will you be joining us?’  
Scoffing, she stood up. ‘Definitely not. I’m not giving up the opportunity to have a quiet Christmas to myself,’ she said, before leaving the Great Hall.  
‘What’s her problem?’ Bill wondered, watching her leave.  
‘Oh, I wouldn’t take it personally, Bill. Knowing her, Merula probably hates Christmas,’ Jamie casually waved it off, knowing full well the real reason for her sourness: for her, the Christmas holidays were only one more reminder of her empty home.  
‘I didn’t think that was possible,’ Bill muttered, before shrugging. ‘It’s her loss. My family throws wonderful Christmases.’  
‘Tell me all about them! I want to know what to expect…’

As they had their meal, Bill talked at length about all his family traditions around Christmas: chopping down the tree, decorating the house, the gift opening by the fire... Jamie was quite thrilled about it all. ‘The decorations, the dinner, even Celestina Warbeck on the wireless… it all sounds amazing!’  
Bill laughed. ‘You sound so excited.’  
‘I am. It’s been ages since I’ve had a real family Christmas. So I want to make this Christmas count. I want it to be perfect, for me and your family. Starting with getting your family the perfect present.’  
‘That’s not a bad idea. Exchanging gifts is an important tradition in my family,’ Bill noted. ‘We don’t have a lot of money, so we’re always trying to come up with creative gift ideas.’  
‘You wouldn’t happen to have any ideas I could use, would you?’  
‘I’m afraid not. I’m still figuring out what to get everyone too.’  
Looking at the few people that were having their own breakfast, Jamie had an idea. ‘In that case, perhaps I’ll ask how other people plan to celebrate Christmas to get inspiration. Learning about others’ traditions might give me ideas for presents for your family.’ Seeing the enormous groundskeeper exit the Great Hall, he added ‘And I know just the jolly wizard to start with…’

Catching up with Hagrid in the Courtyard, Jamie called out to him, shivering from the sudden coldness. ‘Hagrid! What are you doing out here? It’s freezing.’  
‘I needed a bit o’ fresh air. My hut’s smokier than a dragon hatchery,’ Hagrid explained, his face and beard covered in soot, and a plate with blackened Treacle Fudge in his hand.  
‘What happened? Are you all right?’  
‘Oh yeah, nothin’ teh worry ‘bout, just burnt me last batch o’ Treacle Fudge, is all. No harm done, I’ll scrape off the charred bits an’ it’ll be just as good.’  
‘Got a sudden craving for sweets, Hagrid?’  
Chuckling, Hagrid said ‘Naw, it’s a tradition o’ mine teh bake fer all the professors an’ staff fer Christmas.’  
‘Funny you should mention Christmas traditions, because that’s sort of what I wanted to ask you about,’ Jamie took the opportunity to steer the conversation to his problem. ‘Bill invited me to spend Christmas with his family, but I’m having trouble thinking of gift ideas. I was hoping hearing about how people are spending their Christmases might give me inspiration.’  
‘Yer spendin’ Christmas with Molly an’ Arthur?’  
‘Yeah! You know them?’  
‘Enough teh know they’re lovely people. Sounds like yer in fer a real special Christmas.’  
‘I hope so, I could really use a family Christmas. What about you, Hagrid? Got any plans for this Christmas?’  
‘Me dad passed when I was youn’, so I like teh spend most Christmases with me Hogwarts family,’ Hagrid explained. ‘That’s actually how me Christmas tradition o’ bakin’ started. I’m rotten at pickin’ out presents, so one Christmas I decided teh make everyone Treacle Fudge instead. They enjoyed it so much I decided teh make it a tradition.’  
‘Oh, that’s sweet! Literally and figuratively.’  
‘Me hut’s still airing out, so I can’t show yeh, but I’d be happy teh tell yeh how teh make Treacle Fudge if yeh’d like,’ Hagrid offered. ‘Wait until you hear what I add to the normal recipe to make it taste festive! Even Snape loves my Christmas Treacle Fudge!’  
‘That’s… very impressive, actually. What’s the recipe?’

While he scraped off the charred parts of the sweet, Hagrid explained his recipe of cocoa beans, peppermint, egg-nog, cinnamon, and (surprisingly) pine. And, Hagrid noted, the most important ingredient was love. Jamie summarized ‘So your recipe for Christmas Treacle Fudge involves adding every Christmas flavour you could think of? And the professors all said they enjoyed it? Even Snape?!’  
‘‘Course, they said so themselves! What about yeh? How d’yeh think me Christmas Treacle Fudge sounds?’  
Unable to say anything that would upset the half-giant, Jamie said ‘It sounds delicious! I’ll have to try it.’  
‘When I took a bite the first time, I realised that too! I’d let yeh taste one o’ the pieces I have with me, but these are me gift for Professor Flitwick. I was goin’ teh go an’ deliver these teh him, but I really ought teh check on me hut… Not teh mention I still need teh fix the flying motorbike…’  
‘Why don’t I deliver this Christmas Treacle Fudge to Professor Flitwick for you?’ Jamie offered. ‘That way, you can focus on airing out your hut and getting back to baking.’  
‘I couldn’ ask that o’ yeh, Jamie. Yer busy preparing fer yer visit the the Burrow.’  
‘I insist. It’s the least I can do after you gave me the idea of baking the Weasleys a Christmas gift,’ Jamie said, taking the plate of Treacle Fudge. ‘Besides, when I’m in the Charms Classroom, I can ask Flitwick about his Christmas traditions…’

As Jamie entered the Charms Classroom, he was greeted with the singing voice of Professor Flitwick, who was finishing singing “We wish you a Merry Christmas” to an admiring Madam Sprout. When the song was over, the tiny teacher noticed the student in the room. ‘Oh, Mr Smith! I’m afraid I was so busy singing, I didn’t notice you arrive. Have you been here long?’  
Jamie shook his head. ‘Not long. I would have said something sooner, but I didn’t want to interrupt your Christmas carol.’  
‘I appreciate the compliment, but I’m quite certain I’m still a bit flat in that third verse…’ Flitwick said, stroking his chin.  
‘Well, I’m quite certain you were perfect,’ Professor Sprout said encouragingly. ‘You worry so much about practising, but you’re perfect every year…’ She looked at the student, stopping herself. ‘I’m sorry, here we are blathering when you clearly need something. How can we help you, dear?’  
‘I have a question about Christmas traditions for the both of you,’ Jamie said, before putting the plate he was carrying on a desk. ‘But first I should give you this, Professor Flitwick. It’s a Christmas gift from Hagrid.’  
‘Christmas Treacle Fudge, I see,’ said an amused Flitwick. ‘Hagrid never changes, does he?’  
‘Hopefully we make it through this year with all our teeth intact,’ Sprout joked.  
Looking between the two teachers, Jamie mused ‘Hagrid said all the professors love it, but judging by your reactions, I take it that’s not quite the case?’  
Professor Sprout looked down, shaking her head. ‘Frankly, no. But he works so hard on his fudge every year that we don’t have the heart to tell him otherwise.’  
‘Professor Snape volunteered once to tell Hagrid the truth, but even he ultimately couldn’t do it,’ Flitwick recalled.  
‘So we eat it every year. Seeing him happy that his tradition made us happy is worth getting our teeth glued together,’ Sprout concluded.  
‘Speaking of Christmas traditions, you said you had a question you wanted to ask about them?’ the Head of Ravenclaw House returned to the original subject.  
‘See, the Weasleys have invited me to spend Christmas with them this year, which is great! But I’m not sure what to get them for Christmas. I thought hearing about people’s traditions might spark some ideas. So I was wondering if you could tell me about yours.’  
‘I do make Christmas wreaths by hand every year from pine and holly I grow myself,’ Professor Sprout said. ‘But as you witnessed first-hand, the tradition I enjoy most is watching Filius’ special Christmas performance.’  
Flitwick blushed slightly. ‘It’s more like one-wizard carolling than an actual performance. I sing a selection of Christmas carols for the Hogwarts staff who stay behind for Christmas.’  
‘His rendition of Celestina Warbeck’s classics are especially moving!’  
‘Oh, they are? In that case, Professor Flitwick, would you mind teaching me a few of those Celestina Warbeck songs? Bill told me his mum loves listening to the Christmas Celestina Warbeck broadcast on the wireless… And while he didn’t sound thrilled, I bet the family would love it if I sang along to the broadcast.’  
The Charms professor beamed up at the request. ‘Of course! I love to nurture students’ musical talent, even if they’re not part of the Frog Choir. Now, warm up those vocal chords and prepare to sing…’

Jamie had little experience singing, but Flitwick’s passion for the art and patience complimented his excellent teaching skills. For about an hour, he taught the student a few of the more classic Celestina Warbeck songs, as well as giving him tips on how to improve his singing. Jamie decided to centre his attention on the “You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me” song, a personal favourite of the professor. Jamie was also recommended to go see professors McGonagall and Snape, who were meeting in the Transfiguration Classroom.

‘I see your habit of barging into private conversations doesn’t take a holiday, Smith,’ Snape coldly said, watching the student enter the classroom while he was in a conversation with the Head of Gryffindor House.  
McGonagall waved the interruption off. ‘It’s all right, Professor Snape, we were just finishing up anyway. Are you staying at Hogwarts for Christmas this year, Mr Smith?’  
‘No, Professor, I’m actually spending Christmas at the Burrow with the Weasleys. But I still have time before the train I’m taking with Bill leaves… So I’m asking about Christmas traditions in the hopes it’ll give me an idea for a Christmas present for the family.’  
‘And you were hoping we would tell you our own,’ Professor Snape guessed.  
Professor McGonagall smiled at the student. ‘Why not? It’s nice to reminisce this time of year.’  
‘What about you, Professor Snape?’ Jamie asked, wary of the teacher’s reaction.  
‘Why should I tell you anything personal like that?’  
‘Because it’s Christmas and the spirit of Christmas is all about sharing?’ Jamie tried.  
‘He has a point, and as professors, this should be an excellent opportunity to lead by example,’ Professor McGonagall noted, softly nudging the other teacher.  
‘If I must...’  
‘Brilliant! I can’t wait to hear your Christmas traditions…’  
It was Professor McGonagall who started sharing. ‘I have lovely memories of exchanging presents with my family, and gift giving is one of my favourite traditions of Christmas.’  
‘Personally, I have always enjoyed a quiet Christmas Eve with a nice snowfall…’ Professor Snape commented.  
‘I wouldn’t have picture you as the peaceful snowfall type, Professor. And how do you like decorations?’ Jamie wondered.  
‘It is the only time I enjoy snow. And you weren’t seriously expecting I would have a tradition of putting up decorations…?’ Snape muttered.  
‘I see…’ Jamie said, thinking about their advice. ‘So, Professor McGonagall’s tradition is gift giving…’  
‘The look on your recipient’s face makes it all worthwhile, wouldn’t you agree?’ McGonagall asked.  
Jamie nodded, continuing his summary. ‘And Professor Snape’s tradition is watching the snow fall out the window on Christmas Eve…’  
‘Yes, a quiet Christmas Eve spent beside a cauldron fire with snow falling outside is all the gift I need,’ Snape confirmed.  
Clapping his hands together, Jamie lit up. ‘That gives me a brilliant idea for the perfect gift for the Weasleys! I can give them a beautiful Christmas Eve snowfall! After all, they enjoyed it when I made it snow at the Christmas Feast last year, and this’ll be even better.’  
‘Just don’t tell them I had any part in it,’ Professor Snape grumbled.  
Jamie nodded, thanking them. ‘Thank you, Professors! I better head out to start working on the spell…’

The Courtyard was empty, save for a Slytherin girl sitting on the fountain with a couple of Puffskeins at her side. Jamie approached her, surprised to see her there. When she noticed him, Merula asked ‘What are you still doing here? I thought you were spending Christmas with the Weasleys.’  
‘I am, but Bill’s got some last Prefect duties before he can leave. So I’m using the time to work on my Christmas present for the Weasleys: a perfect Christmas Eve snowfall! That’s why I’m out here, actually, to make sure the Snowflake-Making Spell you taught me will work.’ With a slightly concerned look, he asked ‘Are you sure you don’t want to come along, Merula? I think you’d enjoy it. I’m even incorporating your family’s Christmas tradition of using the Snowflake-Making Spell.’  
‘Is it really so hard to believe I want to be alone on Christmas?’ Merula asked, rolling her eyes.  
‘I understand you haven’t the best opinion of Christmas… But maybe it could take your mind off of things.’  
Merula pouted, arguing ‘I’m not some head-in-the-clouds kid dreaming about some ridiculous “perfect” Christmas, Smith. It’s not that easy.’  
‘It’s your choice, Merula. But just know that you’re going to miss out on a perfect Christmas…’  
‘I wouldn’t count on your Christmas being so “perfect”,’ she scoffed, petting one of the Puffskeins. ‘The Snowflake-Making Spell might have worked here in the Courtyard and the Great Hall, but it’s too localised to have the kind of reach you need to make it snow at the Weasley house from here.’  
‘Then I’ll just have to create a stronger version of the spell that covers a larger range,’ Jamie thought aloud.  
‘Is that even possible?’  
‘Theoretically, yes. I mean, _Lumos Maxima_ is a more powerful version of _Lumos_. I’ll create a _Maxima_ Snowflake-Making Spell… A Snowflake Spell!’  
‘And I’ll laugh when your makeshift spell fails spectacularly,’ Merula promised, standing up. ‘In fact, I’ll even refresh your memory on the Snowflake-Making Spell to prove you can’t do it.’  
‘I’m sure it’ll work, Merula. But I could do with the company, so refresh away.’

Together, they discussed the possibility of enlarging the effects of the spell, practising the wand movement in the meantime. After a good while, Jamie was confident in his idea. ‘I have a good understanding of the Snowflake-Making Spell, and I think I know what I need to do to make it stronger. Now all that’s left is to actually try to cast it.’  
‘This I have to see,’ Merula said, watching him take out his wand and try the modified incantation. Snowflakes started to fall down, and Merula looked up, confused. ‘That’s it? It doesn’t look any different than the effects of the regular Snowflake-Making Spell…’  
‘This isn’t right… If it’s only snowing this lightly here, there’s no way it can be snowing enough at the Burrow. My Snowflake Spell must not have worked,’ Jamie mumbled, defeated.  
‘I told you it wasn’t going to work,’ Merula elbowed him lightly, chuckling. ‘So what are you going to do now that your big gift idea for the Weasleys didn’t pan out? Sulk?’  
Jamie shook his head. ‘I can’t keep working on the spell, I still have to pack and get ready for the Burrow before it gets too late. But how will I tell Bill I couldn’t get a Christmas gift ready in time for our trip to the Burrow…?’

Apparently that wasn’t the biggest problem they had, as Bill informed him during lunch. A sudden blizzard had buried Hogsmeade, cancelling the train to London. Apologising profusely, Jamie explained that it was probably due to his modified spell. Bill understood his good intentions, pointing out that perhaps it had been Merula the one who had misled Jamie during the modification process to ruin his Christmas, though Jamie was doubtful of that theory. The Floo Network had been disabled, due to a suspected Death Eater who was avoiding capture by using it to escape Aurors; and they couldn’t fly there in the blizzard.

Decided to salvage their Christmas, Jamie went to Professor Flitwick in the Charms Classroom again. ‘Thank you for meeting with me, Professor. I know you must be busy.’  
‘Actually, I’m not. The blizzard cancelled my plans to go carolling around Hogsmeade,’ the teacher said, disappointed. ‘I take it the snow has put a damper on your plans to travel to the Weasleys’ for Christmas, as well?’  
‘I’m afraid so. Apparently, the train’s been shut down because they can’t clear the tracks fast enough. Speaking of the weather, would you happen to know a spell that can clear weather effects?’  
‘There is one, _Meteolojinx Recanto_ …’  
Hope returned to Jamie. ‘Can you teach it to me?’  
Flitwick narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. ‘I think I know where you’re going with this, but I’m afraid it won’t work. _Meteolojinx Recanto_ only works on magic-induced weather, not naturally occurring storms. Unless, that is, there’s more to this blizzard than it seems.’  
‘Actually…’ Jamie decided to be truthful ‘The storm may have been produced by my attempt to strengthen the Snowflake-Making Charm. I wanted to make it snow at the Weasley home from here, but I only managed to get us stuck here. I need to learn this spell so I can try to fix my mess.’  
Flitwick looked at him, disappointed in his bright student. ‘That was a very foolish thing to attempt, Mr Smith, even with good intentions. But I commend you for taking responsibility. I will teach you _Meteolojinx Recanto_ , so pay close attention.’

The Charms professor taught Jamie the complicated spell, explaining the effects and reach of the spell. Satisfied with the student’s progress, Flitwick ended their lesson. ‘You should be well-equipped to clear up any magic-induced weather now.’  
‘Thank you, Professor Flitwick. I had better go and try to salvage everyone’s Christmas…’  
‘Good luck, Mr Smith. And next time, please come to see me if you want to try modifying a charm…’

‘ _Meteolojinx Recanto!_ ’ Jamie pointed his wand at the sky, just as Flitwick had taught him earlier. Together with Bill, they were in the Training Grounds, where it was only snowing lightly.  
‘It worked, the snow’s stopping!’ Bill cried with happiness, pointing at the snowflakes around and above them.  
‘I just hope the train tracks can be cleared quickly enough to get to the Burrow in time for Christmas Eve…’ Jamie wished.  
Still looking up, Bill warned ‘Actually, Jamie, we might not have to rely on the train after all, but you might want to watch your head…’ Bill pointed at a cloud, and a very confused Jamie saw a light blue Ford Anglia soaring through the sky (not that he knew what it was, coming from a wizarding family). The Muggle car approached the castle, landing roughly in front of them, with a very excited Charlie at the steering wheel.

‘Did that thing just fly?!’ Jamie asked, looking at the machine with wide eyes.  
‘Charlie, is that you? What are you even doing here? Bill asked, approaching the driver’s door.  
Charlie got off the car, smiling wide. ‘Rescuing you and Jamie from the blizzard! I got so excited when Mum told us you both were coming for Christmas! So when we got your owl saying you weren’t going to make it after all… I decided I wasn’t going to let you both miss Christmas.’  
Walking around the car, inspecting it with care, Jamie said ‘I’d say it was nice to see you, Charlie, but I’m still in shock from seeing this thing fly…’  
‘It’s a Muggle car that our dad modified and enchanted to fly,’ Bill explained with a laugh. ‘The fact that it can fly is supposed to be a secret, but about the only one in our family who doesn’t know is Mum.’  
‘It’s not exactly legal…’ Charlie pointed out. ‘But I think Dad’s “invention” is brilliant. What about you, Jamie?’  
‘It’s amazing! I knew your dad loved Muggle artefacts, but this is on a whole other level!’  
‘Dad does let his love of Muggle artefacts get the better of his judgement sometimes…’ Bill commented. ‘How did you even manage to sneak away in the car without Mum and Dad noticing, Charlie?’  
‘The younger kids all came down with the flu. I slipped away while Mum and Dad were busy caring for them.’  
‘They all got sick on Christmas? All five?! What rotten luck…’ Jamie mused.  
Bill got a closer look at the engine. ‘That answers that, but how did you get the car all the way here? I’m not even sure Dad gave it a proper test…’  
‘Not easily, that’s for sure,’ Charlie chuckled.  
‘So you took the car without telling your mum or dad, broke Ministry law, and braved a blizzard... all so Bill and I wouldn’t miss Christmas at the Burrow?’ Jamie asked, amazed.  
‘It just didn’t feel right celebrating Christmas without you two,’ Charlie said with a sigh. ‘And with the train still being shovelled out and the Floo Network shut down, this was the only option.’  
‘It’s not like you to be so reckless, Charlie. You could’ve got hurt or destroyed the car,’ Bill scolded. ‘Not to mention someone could’ve seen you and reported it. Can you imagine how much trouble Dad would be at work if they found out he bewitched a Muggle car?’  
‘I know, I suppose I got caught up in the Christmas spirit,’ Charlie tried to excuse, rubbing the back of his head.  
Jamie patted him on the back. ‘Well, I’m really grateful you came, Charlie. I’ve been really looking forward to Christmas at the Burrow.’  
Bill nodded. ‘As much as the older brother in me knows this was a bad idea, I’m grateful too. I can’t wait to see the family.’  
‘Except…’ Jamie pondered. ‘Is it really all right for me to go without a proper Christmas present for your family?’  
‘I’m sure Mum and Dad will understand,’ Charlie reassured.  
Jamie was still unsure. ‘I don’t know…’  
‘Besides, we need to get going. We don’t want Mum or Dad to notice Charlie or the car gone,’ Bill said.  
‘We can’t just go yet. There’s one thing we have to find first,’ Charlie objected.  
‘What?’ Jamie asked.  
‘I’ll explain later. Just meet me later in the Courtyard.’

‘What are we doing here, Charlie?’ Bill asked, once they arrived a while later.  
‘Before we can go home to the Burrow, we need to find a gnome for the top of our Christmas tree.’  
‘You put a Gnome on top of your Christmas tree?’  
Bill nodded. ‘It’s somewhat of a tradition amongst our brothers. Every year we stupefy a gnome and decorate it like an angel.’  
‘Oh… That’s brilliant! Quite odd, but brilliant.’  
‘Well, “odd” suits our family,’ Bill laughed.  
‘Plus it’s something of an inside joke to see if Mum and Dad notice it’s not an ornament.’  
‘They never do. But can’t we just fund a gnome at home? I don’t want to get back to the Burrow late. I’ll bet Mum’s decorating the house already.’  
‘I tried, but it seems the blizzard sent them scrambling for a warmer place to burrow.’  
‘It is a family tradition, Bill, and it sounds like a Weasley Christmas wouldn’t be complete without it,’ Jamie tried to convince the older Gryffindor.  
‘All right, but let’s be quick about it.’  
‘Brilliant!’ Charlie jumped in excitement. ‘I’ve already found a gnome on the Quidditch Pitch and chased it here. All we need to do is find it…’

Shortly after, they had a stupefied and immobilised gnome in the flying machine. But a new problem arose: the car wasn’t working. Upon closer inspection, and helped by Hagrid, who knew a thing or two about Muggle vehicles (owning a flying motorbike himself); they discovered that a small part under the front hood had been removed. According to Hagrid, the part couldn’t have fallen from the rough landing, so it had to have been sabotaged. ‘So someone broke the flying car?’ Bill asked.  
‘But who? And why?’ Charlie pondered.  
‘More importantly, can you fix it, Hagrid? It’s almost Christmas Eve,’ Jamie asked with a pleading look.  
‘Jamie’s right, I bet Mum’s already started baking,’ Charlie noted.  
Hagrid stroked his beard, thoughtful. ‘I’ll see what I can do, but it don’ look likely without that part…’  
Pointing at somewhere behind Jamie and Hagrid, Bill asked ‘Jamie, is that Merula in the distance?’  
Turning around, Jamie peered at the other side of the Training Grounds, distinguishing Merula by the lighter tuft of hair. ‘Yes, I think it is…’  
‘Do you think she sees the car?’ Charlie asked, alarmed.  
‘Pretty hard teh miss, I’d wager,’ Hagrid said.  
‘What’s she doing out here alone in the cold?’ wondered Jamie.  
‘It’s possible Merula’s the one who took the car part, and she’s come to see our reaction,’ Bill theorized. ‘Think about it. First she “helps” you with your snow spell and it turns into a blizzard… Now she just happens to show up right when we discover the car’s broken. And look!’ He pointed again at the girl, who had started to run into the castle. ‘She’s caught on that we noticed her and run off!’  
‘Wait, wait, wait…’ Charlie interrupted. ‘You mean you caused the blizzard that shut down the train? It wasn’t natural?’  
‘Tha’ would explain why the storm acted so oddly,’ Hagrid pointed out.  
Looking at his feet, Jamie admitted ‘Yeah, I cast an amplified Snowflake-Making Spell to give your family a Christmas Eve snowfall as a gift. But instead of increasing the spell’s distance, it increased its volume and started the blizzard. Bill has a theory that Merula’s influence is why the spell went so wrong.’  
‘I’m just saying that Merula has been outspokenly negative about Christmas,’ Bill defended. ‘And she seems to pop up whenever something gets in our way of getting to the Burrow for Christmas.’  
Charlie scratched his head, hearing his brother. ‘I have to admit, all of that combined is hard to dismiss as mere coincidence.’  
‘What about you, Jamie? Don’t you think Merula is a bit suspicious?’ asked Bill.  
Even Jamie, who tried many times to give Merula the benefit of the doubt given his liking for the girl, found the situation too convenient for coincidences. ‘Maybe you’re right... That’s too many “coincidences” for Merula to not seem suspicious.’  
‘Good to know I’m not just reading too far into things,’ Bill sighed.  
‘Yeh have a point, but I have a hard time imaginin’ why she’d do somethin’ like this,’ Hagrid said.  
‘I suppose the only way to find out for sure is to confront Merula,’ Jamie decided. ‘Bill and Charlie, stay here and see if you can help Hagrid fix the car without the part. I’ll find Merula and talk to her to set things straight.’

Following Merula’s footsteps, he wandered around the castle at a quick pace, searching for the elusive girl. Turning a corner, he saw Professor Dumbledore looking out of a window, deep in thought. Clearing his throat, Jamie asked ‘Professor Dumbledore, have you seen Merula around here? I think she ran this way.’  
‘I’m afraid not, I have been quite busy dealing with the effects of this blizzard on Christmas,’ Dumbledore said, looking at him with a serious look. ‘Seems a young wizard got a tad overambitious with a Snowflake-Making Charm.’ Jamie’s face fell, but Dumbledore assured him ‘Worry not, however. As a Christmas present to you, I will spare you a lecture.’  
‘Thank you, Professor. I hope the blizzard didn’t cause you too much extra work over Christmas,’ Jamie said apologetically.  
‘Actually, I rather enjoyed the snow,’ Dumbledore said with a smile. The Headmaster chuckled. ‘I cannot remember the last time I threw a snowball. Though I doubt Professor Snape found it as amusing as I did. Speaking of fun, I heard you are spending this Christmas with the Weasley family. It’s almost Christmas Eve.’ His eyes twinkled, knowingly. ‘Shouldn’t you and the Weasleys take that flying car and get going?’  
‘You know about that?!’  
‘It is rather hard to miss…’ The bearded man pointed out. ‘In the spirit of Christmas, I will look the other way, but I would not keep it around for long.’  
‘Believe me, we’d have left by now if we could. Someone took a part from the car and now it won’t work. Bill, Charlie and I are all sure it was Merula. Her behaviour and timing were too suspicious to ignore. We even suspected she might be the reason my Snowflake-Making Charm went wrong. I understand if she wants to be left alone for Christmas…’ Jamie scowled. ‘But does that mean she has to spoil our fun too?’  
‘She told you she wanted to spend Christmas alone, did she? Interesting. This reminds me of a Christmas story about a young wizard I knew… He was invited to go carolling with the Frog Choir, however-’  
‘Is there any way this story can wait, Professor?’ Jamie interrupted him, impatient. ‘I need to find Merula and there’s not much time before Christmas Eve…’  
‘Trust me, this is one story you really need to hear,’ the Headmaster dismissed his concern, continuing with his tale. ‘This wizard initially thought the idea of the Frog Choir was embarrassing. Though he rejected the offer, seeing the group carol made him want to join in, but couldn’t admit it, and so this wizard mocked carolling to hide the fact that he was actually interested. In the end, despite the wizard realising that he wanted to join the Frog Choir in their Christmas carolling, his fear of admitting that he was wrong kept him from truly doing what he wanted, it even drove him to try to spoil the experience for the other choir members… Proving that sometimes our words and actions betray our true desires.’  
‘That’s interesting, Professor, but I don’t see what this has to do with my situation with-’ Movement behind Dumbledore down the corridor made him notice the girl he had been looking for come out of an empty classroom, looking upset. ‘Merula!’ The girl heard him, looking at him with a frown and running down the corridor. ‘Wait, Merula, we need to talk…!’ Jamie excused himself hurriedly, before running after her. ‘Sorry, Professor, but I better follow after Merula before she gets away again!’

Sprinting through the castle, he saw her enter the Artefact Room, and followed her inside, not before catching his breath. ‘Why are you chasing after me? I thought you had a “perfect Christmas” to get to at the Weasley house,’ she spat, breathing heavily from all the running.  
‘I do, but the flying car we’re taking there won’t start. Apparently, a part’s been removed.’ Jamie looked her in the eye, disappointed. ‘Bill and Charlie suspect you’re the one who took it, and I agree. In fact, they’ve convinced me that you mistaught me the Snowflake-Making Charm, knowing I’d cause a blizzard that would snow us in at Hogwarts.’  
She pointed at him with a finger, hissing ‘You’re just like everyone else. So quick to blame me.’ Lowering her hand, she continued ‘I’m tired of being blamed for things I didn’t do. Sure, I took the part off from that flying Muggle machine. But I taught you the Snowflake-Making Charm correctly! And I don’t appreciate being accused of causing the blizzard when I had nothing to do with it.’  
‘So the blizzard was my fault…’ Jamie looked down, ashamed of himself. ‘I’m sorry for accusing you, Merula.’  
‘It’s fine,’ she said with a frown. ‘I’m used to people expecting the worst of me. For instance, you probably think I took the car part just to spoil your Christmas, don’t you?’  
Dumbledore’s story came back to Jamie’s mind, finally clicking into place with his situation. ‘I had considered the idea at first. I don’t know why you did take the part, but I’m now sure that’s not the reason.’  
‘At least you’re honest,’ she scoffed. Looking down, embarrassed, she continued. ‘And you’re right, it’s not. The truth is that I wasn’t trying to ruin anyone’s Christmas. I was trying to save my own.’  
‘By keeping us from being able to go to the Burrow? I’m not sure how that would help you…’ An idea came to Jamie. ‘Unless… you didn’t want us to leave.’ Merula rubbed the back of her head, pouting with a blush on her cheeks. Jamie recalled ‘Dumbledore told me “sometimes our words and actions betray our true desires”. I didn’t understand him then, but I think I do now.’ Stepping closer to her, he asked in a soft voice ‘You don’t really want to be alone on Christmas, do you, Merula?’  
Merula looked him in the eyes, guilty. ‘I thought I did, at first. But after actually being alone and hearing you talk about Christmas, I suppose I… regretted my decision.’  
‘Why didn’t you just tell me or Bill that you’d changed your mind?’  
Merula looked away, sighing. ‘I knew if I admitted I was wrong, you would be so smug about it and I’d be humiliated.’  
Jamie smirked. ‘You’re right, Merula. I probably would’ve teased you about changing your mind…’  
‘See? I knew I was right to be worried,’ she said, still looking away. ‘But then I spotted Charlie coming to get you in that flying car and, I don’t know, I panicked. It was stupid. I took the part without really thinking.’  
‘It was a mistake, Merula. We’ve both made them this Christmas,’ Jamie tried to cheer her up. ‘But it’s not too late to fix things, literally and figuratively. Why don’t we repair the flying car and enjoy Christmas with the Weasleys together?’ he proposed, grazing her hand with his own.  
Merula looked back at him, violet eyes wide. ‘You’re inviting me to the Burrow?! Even after what I did?’  
‘I think we can put aside the mistakes we made in the spirit of Christmas, don’t you think?’ he asked, smiling encouragingly.  
‘Well, thank you. I’d like to come,’ she admitted, smiling shyly and holding his hand. Her face fell again. ‘Though I’m sure the Weasleys won’t want me there. Especially considering how suspicious they were.’  
‘You won’t know until you ask. Anything can happen on Christmas,’ Jamie reminded her. ‘Let’s go to the Training Grounds with the car part. We’ve got a flying car to fix.’

Bill, Charlie and Hagrid were still inspecting the car, having found no other way of repairing it, when Jamie and Merula approached them, no longer holding hands the moment they were within sight of the Weasleys. ‘Merula and I have brought the missing part. We should be able to fix the flying car now!’ Jamie said with a smile.  
‘Considering Merula’s here too, I take it my suspicions were right,’ Bill commented, eyes narrowed.  
‘I didn’t do anything to cause the blizzard!’ Merula protested, before confessing ‘But I did take the part from your Muggle machine.’  
‘I don’t understand, why did you do it, Merula?’ Charlie asked.  
‘I… I suppose I was too embarrassed to admit I didn’t want to be left alone on Christmas…’  
Jamie spoke up. ‘Don’t be too hard on Merula. She’s sorry and this wouldn’t have even happened if I hadn’t started the blizzard.’  
‘Jamie, yeh mean yeh did cause all that snow?’ Hagrid asked, shocked.  
Jamie nodded, his smile now a sad one. ‘Unfortunately.’  
‘I think it’s safe to say mistakes have been made all around,’ Bill pointed out. ‘But part of Christmas is forgiving and coming together. So why don’t we forget about everything and work together to fix the flying car?’  
‘Bill’s right. The most important thing is that we get the car running and get home in time for Christmas Eve,’ Charlie agreed.  
‘I’ve got the part with me,’ Merula said, taking out a small object from her robe.  
‘Then why don’t we get started! If we work together, we’ll get this flying car fixed in no time!’ Jamie offered, clapping his hands together.

Opening the hood of the car, Charlie placed the part carefully, before trying again to start up the car. The engine made a rackety noise, and Jamie looked back at their work, unsure. ‘Did we do it, Hagrid? Is the flying car working?’  
‘It’s purrin’ like a Kneazle! Yeh should be able teh fly it home no problem now.’  
Bill opened the front passenger’s door, sighing relieved. ‘Then let’s not waste any time. Let’s go everyone…’  
‘Wait!’ Merula cried, nervous. ‘There’s something I need to ask the Weasleys first. Turns out being alone for Christmas isn’t all that great, and going to the Burrow actually sounds fun, so… Can I come with you to spend Christmas with your family?’  
Bill smiled. ‘Of course, Merula! I did say “everyone” earlier, didn’t I?’  
‘Really?!’ Merula couldn’t believe her ears.  
Bill nodded at her. ‘You helped us fix the car and that’s all that matters, right?’  
‘Besides,’ Charlie chuckled, opening the driver’s door. ‘Mum would never forgive us if we left you here alone on Christmas.’ His smile turned into a look of terror. ‘Oh, no! Mum! She’s probably realised I’m not in my room by now! We need to leave!’  
‘Are you sure you don’t want to come too, Hagrid? We can squeeze,’ Bill offered.  
‘That’s kind o’ yeh teh offer, but I need teh stick around teh celebrate with the professor’s n’ staff. They’re countin’ on me teh make ‘em more Christmas Treacle Fudge, after all!’  
Opening the back door, Jamie said his goodbyes. ‘Happy Christmas, Hagrid!’  
‘Happy Christmas! I hope yeh get the perfect family Christmas the wanted, Jamie.’  
‘Get in the car, everyone!’ Bill pressed them on. ‘Next stop: the Burrow!’  
The four of them got in the small car, which started floating off the ground, gaining speed and flying away as Hagrid waved at them.

The ride, or rather flight, to the Burrow was bumpy and long, but quite exciting and fun. At last, the Burrow was visible in the distance, a once stone pigpen with extra wooden rooms atop it held by magic. Landing the car far enough that they weren’t seen with it, they returned it to the garage separated from the main structure, and entered the house quietly. The interior was quite cluttered, but welcoming. A long dinner table with mismatched chairs around it was in the centre of the kitchen, where some pots and pans were cleaning themselves. In the living room, a broom moved around, sweeping the floor; and a blanket was knitting itself. A strange clock sat on a shelf, with nine golden hands, one for every member of the family; and instead of hours it marked statuses like "at home", "at work", "travelling"... All nine pointed at “at home”, now that Bill and Charlie had returned. ‘Well, we had to battle a blizzard and fix a broken car, but it was worth it to finally make it to the Burrow,’ Jamie noted eagerly. ‘We’re even here in time to enjoy most of Christmas Eve together with the Weasleys!’  
‘Feel free to make yourselves at home, Jamie and Merula,’ Charlie offered.  
‘That won’t be hard,’ Jamie remarked. ‘Just look at this place! Handmade blankets everywhere, dishes washing themselves…’  
‘Are those your crayon drawings of dragons on the walls, Charlie?’ Merula teased, pointing at some papers on the wall.  
‘Mum likes to save everything we make,’ Charlie explained, slightly embarrassed.  
‘But where are all the Christmas decorations, Charlie? Shouldn’t Mum and Dad have put them up by now?’ Bill asked, looking around confused.  
‘They’ve been too busy taking care of the younger kids to get to it,’ lamented Charlie.  
‘Well, lack of decorations aside, what do you two think of the Burrow?’ Bill asked Jamie and Merula their opinion.  
‘It definitely has a personality. There are unique touches all over the place,’ Jamie noted, taking a closer look at the strange clock.  
‘I like to think it’s as colourful as we are,’ Charlie said.  
‘You couldn’t find a matching set of chairs?’ Merula asked, amused.  
‘Dad thinks it gives the table character,’ Bill explained with a little laugh.  
‘Speaking of which, where are your parents?’ Jamie wondered.  
Charlie turned to see the staircase. ‘Sounds like they’re making their way downstairs now.’ Before they came all the way down, Charlie said in a whisper ‘Mum and Dad can’t know we used Dad’s flying car, so keep that a secret, all right?’

Arthur and Molly Weasley walked down the stairs, with wide eyes. Molly said ‘Bill! I thought I heard your voice! You’re home and with guests, no less! But how is this possible? Your last letter said the blizzard had trapped you at Hogwarts!’  
‘That blizzard was so powerful, we figured you’d be snowed in for days,’ Arthur noted, surprised at his child.  
‘We were trapped, but we really wanted to spend Christmas at the Burrow so we…’ Bill started to say, trying to make something up.  
‘We flew here on our brooms!’ Jamie finished.  
‘You flew all the way here?’ Molly asked, not fully convinced. ‘Really? In this cold? You haven’t done something dangerous, have you, William?’  
Her husband squeezed her shoulder lovingly, covering for their son. ‘Now, Molly, everyone seems to be all right, and isn’t it lovely to have the whole family home in time for Christmas? Not to mention that an inquisition is no way to welcome our guests…’  
‘Of course, my apologies,’ Mrs Weasley said, returning to a caring smile. ‘It’s nice to see you again, Jamie and Merula.’  
‘I hope it’s all right that I came without warning…’ Merula said, blushing.  
‘Of course not! The more, the merrier!’  
‘Thank you for letting us spend Christmas in your home,’ Jamie thanked. ‘I haven’t had a real family Christmas in ages, so this means a lot to me.’  
‘I’m not about to get as mushy about it as Smith, but I’m grateful too.’  
‘With all of you here, it feels like Christmas can truly begin,’ said Molly with excitement.  
‘Then why don’t we get the festivities started? How about I do some Christmas baking for you? Hagrid taught me this recipe for Christmas Treacle Fudge…’  
‘I’m sorry, dear, but I’m afraid I used up the last of my baking ingredients with my last batch of cookies for the kids…’ Molly explained with a sad tone.  
‘Oh, well…’ Jamie turned to the next thing he had prepared. ‘How about we turn on the wireless and listen to Celestina Warbeck’s Christmas broadcast? I even learned “You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me” so I could sing along…’  
‘That’s a personal favourite of mine to sing as well. I would have loved to join you,’ said Mrs Weasley.  
‘But fortunately for us, the broadcast is already over,’ Mr Weasley finished with a smile, which turned into a guilty look when he saw his wife’s scowl. ‘Did I say fortunately? I meant unfortunately…’  
‘Why don’t we go chop down our Christmas tree together before it gets too late, Dad?’ Bill proposed.  
‘I’m sorry, Bill, but I thought you weren’t going to make it so I went ahead and found a tree,’ the father pointed at a window. ‘It’s outside.’  
‘Oh… I suppose we missed more of Christmas Eve than I realised…’ Bill muttered, saddened.  
Jamie looked down in shame. ‘Because of the blizzard…’  
Merula did the same, murmuring ‘The delay I caused didn’t help, either…’  
‘Perhaps, but you’re here now, and that’s what’s important,’ Molly cheered them up. ‘Now, I have just the thing to lift everyone’s Christmas spirits and bring us all together. It’s time to decorate the Burrow for Christmas!’

Arthur and Bill brought the tree inside, and everyone started decorating the house ground floor. Charlie and Bill worked on the “angel” for the tree, sneaking the gnome into the house when neither parent was looking, while Molly went out of her way to make their guests feel at home as they helped decorate. ‘You boys did a fine job again with the Christmas angel on the top of the tree. How original!’ Arthur congratulated.  
Charlie snorted. ‘Right, “angel.”’  
‘What was that, Charlie?’  
‘Oh, nothing, Dad.’  
‘It looks beautiful, Mum, thank you!’ Bill said, admiring the stockings and the ribbons.  
‘Don’t thank me, we all did this together.’  
‘Not all of it,’ Merula pointed out. ‘I’m still opposed to the tinsel.’  
‘I just wish I could’ve contributed something more,’ Jamie beat himself.  
Molly reassured him ‘You being here is enough. After all, isn’t spending time with the people you care about what Christmas is all about? Speaking of which, everyone come with me to the dinner table and bring your appetite… Christmas dinner will be starting soon!’

Sitting around the table, Jamie looked at the turkey with hungry eyes. At the far end of the table was Arthur, with Jamie and Merula on his right side and Molly, Charlie and Bill on the left. ‘Christmas dinner looks great, Mrs Weasley.’  
‘It almost looks as extravagant as Hogwarts’ Christmas Feast,’ Merula said as she admired the enormous plates of food.  
‘Trust me, Mum’s cooking is even better than what you can get at Hogwarts,’ Charlie assured.  
Molly smiled at the compliments. ‘Thank you, everyone. Of course, the company you share with at the table is more important than what you eat.’  
‘Wait, what about the younger kids?’ Jamie asked, looking at the empty chairs. The other Weasley children were nowhere to be seen. ‘I know they have the flu, but shouldn’t they join us?’  
‘They’re napping right now, poor dears, so they’ll take their dinner in bed later,’ Molly explained.  
‘What do you say we enjoy this delicious meal then?’ Arthur said, passing empty plates around for everyone.  
‘Yes, please. I’m so hungry, I could eat an Abraxan,’ Bill joked.

Christmas Eve dinner at the Weasleys was even more delicious than it looked like, and the sound of laughter and joy filled the messy room as seconds were served, and then dessert. Pushing an empty plate away from him and leaning back in his chair, Jamie sighed, satisfied. ‘I’m so full, I don’t think I can move.’  
‘You shouldn’t have had that second helping of potatoes,’ Merula teased with a laugh.  
Jamie shrugged, without remorse. ‘I couldn’t help it, it was just so good!’  
‘That’s Mum’s cooking for you,’ Charlie noted, pushing his own plate away. ‘Truly a blessing and a curse.’  
Mrs Weasley got up, walking to a cupboard and searching for something inside, as her husband proposed ‘Since this is such a special Christmas, why don’t we break tradition and have our guests open their presents tonight?’  
‘Presents? But-’ Before Jamie could protest, two wrapped gifts were placed on the table, one in front of Jamie and one in front of Merula.  
‘I think that’s a lovely idea. Why don’t you go first, Merula?’ Molly said kindly.  
‘You got me a present? But you didn’t even know I was coming!’ Merula said, looking surprised at the package with her name.  
‘True, but I wasn’t about to let you go without, so I put something together quickly before dinner.’ the Weasley mother explain nonchalantly.  
‘What is it?’ the Slytherin witch wondered.  
‘You’ll have to open and find out…’ Molly encouraged her.  
With slightly shaky fingers, Merula teared the wrapping, revealing an emerald green sweater with a silver snake crest in the centre. Bill commented happily ‘Look at that, Merula! You’ve got your very own Weasley sweater.’  
‘Are you sure I can have it?’ Merula asked in a whisper.  
‘Of course, dear, it’s yours!’  
The young Slytherin looked at the sweater, smiling, and then at Mrs Weasley. ‘Thank you.’  
‘You’re quite welcome. It was worth it just to see a smile on your face,’ Molly said, patting her on the head.  
‘Should I go put on mine so we can match, Merula?’ Charlie proposed.  
‘Let’s not and say we did,’ she replied with a sly smile.  
‘You’re next, Jamie!’ Mr Weasley said, pushing the box in front of Jamie closer to the boy.  
‘I’m grateful, but I can’t accept this. I don’t have anything for you,’ Jamie protested, looking down. ‘Bill told me exchanging gifts is an important tradition in your family, so I wanted to get you something really grand. Eventually I got the idea to give you a nice Christmas Eve snowfall. It seemed like the perfect gift idea. But something went wrong… My attempt to… amplify the Snowflake-Making Charm’s distance instead caused-’  
‘The blizzard,’ Mr Weasley guessed.  
‘That’s right.’  
Molly rested her hand on his shoulder, giving him a little squeeze. ‘You’re right that we cherish giving each other gifts at Christmas, Jamie. But out tradition isn’t about the gifts themselves, it’s about the giving. It’s about growing closer to the people you love and showing them that you care.’  
‘And while your snowfall spell might not have gone as planned, I’d say you’ve certainly shown us you care,’ Arthur added.  
Jamie looked at them, grateful. ‘You’re right, Mr and Mrs Weasley. It’d been so long since I had a proper family Christmas, I became fixated on the idea of making it perfect. And since Bill mentioned gift giving as being important, I focused on giving you a grand gesture… So much so that I lost sight of what was really important.’ Jamie recalled all the people he had asked for advice, saying with a smile ‘After all, Hagrid doesn’t bake and Flitwick doesn’t carol for Christmas just because they enjoy it, they do it to show appreciation for and spend time with the people they care about. Now I see that any Christmas can be perfect, so long as you spend it with people who care about you.’  
‘That’s a beautiful sentiment, Jamie,’ Molly said, touched.  
Arthur nodded, thoughtful. ‘Well said.’  
‘That was so sappy, Jamie,’ Merula elbowed him. ‘But I can’t say I disagree.’ The boy was more than elated that she had used his name, even if just for once.  
‘Not to interrupt this touching moment, but I’m dying to know what my parents got you, Jamie,’ Charlie pressed him to open the box.  
Jamie laughed, raising his hands in surrender. ‘All right, I’ll open my present now…’ Carefully undoing the bow and raising the lid, he took out the object inside, placing it on the table. It looked like one of the crystal balls from divination, with a golden stand and top. Inside the ball, a miniature of the Ford Anglia floated, with simulated snow at the bottom of the globe. ‘It’s beautiful, but… what is it?’  
‘I believe it’s called a snow sphere,’ Arthur explained enthusiastically. ‘My theory is that Muggles use it to predict the weather. I’ve enchanted it to feature my favourite Muggle artefact, a Muggle car.’  
‘Normally I’m opposed to Arthur tampering with Muggle artefacts, but for this, I made an exception,’ Molly noted with her ever-present smile.  
‘The real thing doesn’t fly, of course, that would be absurd,’ Arthur chuckled. ‘But I thought it was more fun this way.’  
Charlie openly laughed. ‘You have no idea how perfect of a gift this is for Jamie, Dad.’  
Before any of the parents could get suspicious about the comment, Jamie intervened, thanking them. ‘Thank you so much, Mr and Mrs Weasley. Charlie’s right, it’s perfect.’  
‘Happy Christmas, Jamie,’ Bill wished him.  
‘Happy Christmas, everyone. Thanks again for having us,’ Jamie replied, looking around the Weasleys.  
‘No thanks needed,’ Molly waved it off. ‘After all, you’re truly part of the family now!’


	9. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder

‘Hey, Jamie! How is everything?’ In the Great Hall, Penny welcomed the Slytherin that had just sat in front of her, carrying a Niffler.  
‘Well, my brother is missing, a sleepwalking curse is overtaking the school, a secret group wants to kill me…’ Jamie enumerated sarcastically. ‘…a wizard threatened my life, a villain sends me threatening letters, and a Red Cap wants to kill me. Christmas was lovely, though.’  
‘Oh,’ Penny simply opened her mouth in shock.  
‘Yeah. Oh, and Madam Rakepick let me borrow her Niffler,’ he added, holding the Niffler so that it didn’t ravage the Great Hall.  
‘What can I do to help?’ Penny asked.  
‘Do you know how to brew a Beautification Potion? I think it might be just the thing I need to get rid of the Red Cap,’ explained Jamie.  
‘I’ve never brewed one myself, but I know the ingredients. Some of them will be difficult to find…’  
‘Tell me everything, I’m sure we can work out a plan.’  
‘We’ll need ginger root, among other things. Where will we get it?’  
‘The Herbology greenhouses, for example. Wouldn’t be the first time I took something from there.’  
‘And the Fairy wings?’  
‘Care of Magical Creatures, or even the Forbidden Forest.’  
‘We’ll also need a place to brew in private…’  
‘We always brew thing in the Artefact Room, so it’s the perfect place.’  
Penny considered their options, nodding. ‘I think this plan will work. While you find the other ingredients, I’ll gather the morning dew.’  
‘Are you really sure you can brew a Beautification Potion?’ Jamie teased.  
‘I’m going to pretend you didn’t just doubt my skill, Jamie,’ Penny said, rolling her eyes with a smirk. After that, she gave him a full list of the ingredients he would have to collect.

Lady’s mantle was gathered from the Herbology greenhouses, with the permission of Professor Sprout. The ginger root was collected from Hagrid’s garden, after a nice chat with the groundskeeper (and almost breaking a tooth with a Rock Cake). As for the Fairy wings, Jamie was looking for them right after a Care of Magical Creatures lesson about Fire Crabs. His best enemy’s voice interrupted his search. ‘What do you think you’re doing, Smith?’  
‘Getting Fairy Wings,’ Jamie responded casually, turning to Merula with a grin. ‘You?’  
‘Getting an update on your search for the Cursed Vault.’  
With a tired sigh, Jamie replied ‘I’m making progress. Once I get the rest of these ingredients, I’ll be heading back to the Forbidden Forest.’  
‘I’m happy to hear that you’re doing so well,’ Merula commented with her usual smirk, before turning into a more serious look. ‘Madam Rakepick wants regular updates on your progress.’  
‘You work for Rakepick now?’  
‘I do what needs to be done,’ she said proudly. ‘You have no clue what’s really going on in this school.’  
Finally finding a small pouch with the Fairy wings, Jamie cut the conversation off. ‘I’d love to stay, and be… enlightened by your wisdom, but I need to gather my next ingredient…’  
‘You’ll see the light soon enough, Smith,’ she quipped. ‘One way or another…’

The next ingredient was unicorn hairs, which seeing as they were shiny, Jamie brought Sickleworth with him to the Forbidden Forest to find some. The Niffler wasn’t of much help this time, since unicorn hairs weren’t shiny enough to get its attention, but Jamie found some nonetheless. With all the ingredients from his list gathered, Jamie returned to the castle, and the next day he met with Penny in the Artefact Room to brew the potion. The brewing itself was a breeze in comparison, with Penny’s skill making the task easy. That night, with the potion in his bag and Merula’s broom under his arm, Jamie sneaked out into the Courtyard with Sickleworth, ready to fly again into the Forbidden Forest. As he was preparing to leave, a cold voice sent a shiver down his spine. ‘You aren’t going anywhere, Smith.’  
‘Professor Snape?!’  
‘Explain yourself,’ Snape ordered, a bored look on his face.  
Knowing from experience that Snape could see through his lies, Jamie confessed ‘I’m flying into the Forbidden Forest to find the next Cursed Vault, so I can find my brother.’  
Snatching the broom from the student, the Potions Master simply said ‘No longer. Give me that broom.’  
‘It belongs to Merula Snyde…’ Jamie tried to explain, before the teacher took out his wand with his free hand.  
Pointing at the broom with it, it started to glow, before disappearing in a puff of smoke and ashes. ‘Expect my owl, Smith. I need time to decide what to do with you…’ Snape left the student there, stunned by what had just happened.

The next day, an ashamed James Smith walked into his Potions lesson, walking up to the teacher before class started. ‘Um, Professor Snape?’ In a whisper, he started saying ‘I want to apologise for being in the Clocktower Courtyard after curfew… Will you please return the broom you broke? I just really, really need that broom…’  
The professor looked at him with an indecipherable face, and replied after a few uncomfortable seconds of silence ‘I will return the broom, Smith.’  
‘You will?! Then why did you take it?’  
‘I wanted anyone watching to believe we were at odds…’ Snape explained, his voice a whisper only audible to Jamie.  
‘Aren’t we always at odds?’ Jamie joked, before regretting it. ‘Besides, the Courtyard was empty. No one was watching…’  
‘You’re a fool, Smith,’ Snape scolded the teen. ‘Rakepick has been watching you from the second she arrived. Probably sooner.’  
‘I don’t understand…’  
‘I’m shocked,’ Snape said in a tone that was anything but shocked, before pointing at the desk Jamie often sat at. ‘Sit down. We will discuss this further after class…’

Between the winter cold, that was even worse down in the dungeons, and the anxiousness of the eventual private chat with his Head of House, Potions Class felt like time itself had stopped altogether. Still, with the seemingly slow passage of time, Jamie had the opportunity to check every step in the brewing process, creating an adequate potion even by Snape’s standards. When the professor had graded everyone’s work and dismissed them, Jamie stalled by packing his bag slower than usual; and when he thought he was the last student inside the classroom he approached Professor Snape, failing to notice a certain Slytherin girl had stalled as well behind him. ‘You said Madam Rakepick has been watching me?’  
Snape nodded slowly. ‘She views you as competition, and she has made a career out of eliminating her competition.’  
‘She wants to kill me?!’  
‘I can’t blame her for that. I can, however, ask you to help me uncover her true motivations for being at Hogwarts.’  
‘Isn’t she helping with the Cursed Vaults?’  
‘Rakepick is incredibly ambitious for a Gryffindor,’ Snape noted. ‘Even the Cursed Vaults aren’t enough for her… I believe she wants to seize control of Hogwarts, and rid herself of anyone who may stand in her way.’  
‘Like you and me,’ Jamie understood.  
‘As much as it pains me to think of us as being the least bit similar in any way… yes.’ Leaning forward a bit, the professor asked him ‘Will you help me investigate Rakepick?’  
‘Of course,’ Jamie said, before reasoning ‘If you’re right, I have to protect Hogwarts. Not to mention myself…’  
‘Good decision, Smith. I didn’t believe you were capable of making one. Do as you are told, and you will be rewarded. Fetch the listed potion ingredients in these specific places and times.’  
‘But…’ Jamie said, looking over the list. ‘All of these ingredients are on the shelves right behind us…’  
‘If Rakepick adheres to her routine since returning to Hogwarts, you will also find her in each of these locations,’ Snape explained. ‘Observe her behaviour, and report back to me.’  
Jamie nodded, turning around to get his backpack. Just as he did so, he saw the brunette leave the classroom in a hurry. Cursing internally, he wondered how much she had heard, and more importantly, how much she would tell Rakepick.

Following Snape’s list, he first went to dinner to recover honey, and spy on Rakepick. Striking up a conversation with Ben about nothing in particular as an alibi, Jamie overheard Rakepick talking to Argus Filch about the key they had found in his office. Filch in particular was furious with the witch, muttering that he should have hung her with the shackles when he had the chance, before revealing that years back, someone left a mysterious package in his office with three Black Quills and the key.

The next stop was the Three Broomsticks, to pick lavender and keep spying. Chatting with Hagrid this time, Jamie saw the Curse Breaker talking to Madam Rosmerta, asking about a map of the school that used to belong to Jacob. The pub owner dismissed her, not before warning her that she could send Aurors after the Curse Breaker after being threatened, and kicking her out of the pub.

Scarab beetles had to be gathered from the Hospital Wing, something to which Madam Pomfrey agreed, because they were of no use to help the sleepwalking students. Offering to help, Jamie tended to the patients (that had grown in number alarmingly), while keeping an eye on Madam Rakepick, who was also visiting the cursed patients. Sneaking behind a bed, Jamie overheard the two ladies talking. ‘This student has been asleep much longer than the rest…’ Madam Rakepick noted, examining a sleeping Ravenclaw girl.  
‘Yes. Five weeks, and three days. The longer the curse lasts, the longer they sleep,’ the matron confirmed. ‘I fear that if the curse isn’t broken soon, they may never wake again.’  
‘And we don’t understand why they stopped sleepwalking?’  
‘When it happened before, Professor Dumbledore believed they stopped because of interference with the Cursed Vault.’  
‘Does he have a hypothesis as to why the curse returned after being broken years ago?’  
‘Do we know that the curse was broken years ago?’ Madam Pomfrey asked inquisitively.  
Madam Rakepick went quiet for a few moments, before admitting ‘…No. I suppose we don’t. Thank you for everything, Madam Pomfrey. Let’s hope this curse is broken, and these students are freed.' Turning towards where Jamie was "hiding", she called him out. 'Isn’t that right, Mr Smith?’  
The question took Jamie by surprise, who almost jumped out of his hiding spot, walking carefully towards the woman. Madam Pomfrey left them alone, tending to other students in the Hospital Wing. ‘Um, yes, of course,’ Jamie mumbled.  
‘Did you learn everything you hoped by spying on me?’  
‘I have no idea what you’re talking about…’  
‘There is more truth in that statement than you will ever know. Give Severus Snape my regards…’ she said, rolling her eyes and walking away, her cloak fluttering behind her.

‘Honestly, what sort of idiot would try to spy on Madam Rakepick? Oh. Right,’ Jamie overheard Merula say when he entered his next Potions Class, walking to the front desk.  
‘Professor Snape…’  
‘Sit down, Smith.’  
‘I just wanted to te-‘  
‘Sit. Down,’ Snape ordered. ‘We will speak after class.’

When the class was over, Jamie walked up again to the teacher’s desk, with heavy feet. Snape looked at him with a look that both signalled disappointment and anger. ‘Never discuss our arrangement, or anything having to do with Rakepick, around your fellow students,’ he scolded the Slytherin boy with a hiss.  
‘Why?’  
‘I believe she’s not working alone. And I believe at least one of her co-conspirators is a student in Slytherin…’ Snape said, glancing over Jamie’s shoulder at someone.  
‘Why would you think that?’  
‘It’s irrelevant. Tell me what you learned about Rakepick.’  
‘She has a key from Filch’s Office… He says someone sent it to him along with three Black Quills. She wants to know who.’  
‘Go on.’  
‘She’s also looking for a magical map of Hogwarts that used to be kept in Filch’s Office… She thinks my brother may have had it at one time. Also, you should never mess with Madam Rosmerta.’  
‘What else?’  
‘She knows you sent me to spy on her.’  
‘Obviously,’ Snape simply responded, earning the shock of his pupil.  
‘You knew?!’  
‘Rakepick has many flaws, but stupidity is not one. She said what she wanted me to hear, and will wait for my response.’  
‘You used me…’  
‘In an attempt to save Hogwarts, and your unfortunate existence,’ Snape pointed out. ‘Don’t be so insensitive. Since you chose to help me investigate Rakepick, I’m giving twenty points to Slytherin.’ He took out a vial from his robes, filled with a light green liquid. ‘Take this.’  
Jamie did so, asking ‘What is it?’  
‘Garroting Gas. Anyone who breathes it will choke. Rakepick may try to kill you, and this may save your life. I will call on you again to help me expose her, Smith. Continue to follow my orders, and I will teach you a curse I invented that I have never shown anyone…’

Snape repaired and returned the broom the same hour, much to Jamie’s relief. Meeting with Charlie on the Clocktower Courtyard before lunch, they went over the plan, deciding to bring along Barnaby with them this time. A couple of Butterbeers later, Barnaby agreed to go, and the team was completed. Flying that same night into the Forbidden Forest, Jamie, his two companions, and Sickleworth carefully entered the Red Cap’s hole, Beautification Potion in hand. ‘Where do you think the Red Cap is?’ Jamie asked, looking around.  
‘Probably beating someone to death…’ Charlie replied with a nervous look.  
‘And we’re missing out,’ Jamie joked with a fake lament. ‘That Centaur arrow head has to be here somewhere. Let’s search as fast as we can before it gets back. You too, Sickleworth.’  
All four started to look around, but it was hopeless. After a while, Jamie lamented ‘Nothing. The Niffler didn’t even find anything…’  
‘What should we do now?’ Charlie asked.  
Suddenly, the Red Cap jumped into the cavern, swinging his stick from side to side, yelling ‘Die! Die! Die!’  
‘ _Protego!_ ’ Jamie raised his wand, blocking the stick the Red Cap had just thrown at their heads with surprising force.  
‘Die! Die! Die! Kill! Kill! Kill!’  
‘And they say my vocabulary isn’t good…’ Barnaby commented.  
‘Use the Beautification Potion, Jamie!’ Charlie cried.  
‘What? What? What?’ the Red Cap asked, looking between the teens with bloodshot eyes. Jamie uncorked the potion, throwing its contents at the creature’s face. The Red Cap’s face and body started to morph, turning the cruel features into softer ones, and the hair was sleeker and well groomed.  
‘That’s what it looks like when it’s beautiful?’ Charlie asked, not entirely convinced of the “beauty” of the creature.  
‘I can sort of see it in his jawline…’ Barnaby commented.  
The Red Cap looked at its reflection on the shattered mirror on the wall, touching its face. ‘No! No! No!’  
‘He’s disgusted by his slightly handsomer reflection!’ Jamie said, bursting into laughter. The Red Cap kept muttering ‘No…!’ on repeat, running out of the underground chamber in shame and terror. ‘He ran away!’ Jamie celebrated.  
‘I guess he’s looking for a way to go back to being uglier…’ Charlie thought aloud.  
‘I sort of feel bad for him…’ Barnaby stared at the cave entrance, which the Red Cap had just used to exit, before smiling. ‘I’m just kidding. He was pretty terrible.’  
‘This is our last chance, Sickleworth. Find that missing arrow head!’ Jamie encouraged the creature. The Niffler complied happily, darting around the room behind boxes and furniture, sneaking into them. Victorious, Sickleworth raised a ruby shaped in the form of an arrow head.  
‘He found the arrow head!’ Charlie beamed up.  
‘Great work, everyone. Now, let’s get out of here, and find Torvus…’ Jamie said, snatching the arrow head from the Niffler, making the creature angry.

Walking to the clearing where Jamie first met Torvus, they found it empty. ‘I was hoping Torvus would already be here…’ Jamie said, looking around with a disappointed look. ‘Let me try casting _Vermillious_ to let him know we’re here… _Vermillious!_ ’ Red sparks illuminated their faces, rising up in the night sky.  
A minute or two passed, with everyone silent, waiting for the Centaur. Tired, Charlie sighed ‘I don’t hear anything…’  
‘Now what?’ asked Barnaby.  
‘We could see a lot farther if we were a little higher up…’ Charlie noted, thoughtful.  
Jamie jumped up. ‘That’s it, Charlie! You’re brilliant!’  
‘I am?’  
‘What do you have in mind, Jamie?’  
‘ _Wingardium Leviosa!_ ’ Jamie pointed at his own robes, lifting them, and himself with them, high in the air.  
‘Whoa! That’s the most powerful _Wingardium Leviosa_ I’ve ever seen!’ Jamie heard Barnaby’s voice down below as he looked around the forest.  
‘Thanks! I’ve been practising it over and over with a struggling Gryffindor kid in Charms Class!’ Jamie explained, yelling at them so they could hear him.  
‘Can you see anything?’ Charlie asked, shouting.  
‘Not yet…! Wait, I see a Centaur! Hopefully, it’s the right one…’ Jamie tried to call out to the Centaur. ‘Torvus! Over here! We have your arrow head!’  
‘Is he coming?’ Charlie asked.  
‘I think so… He doesn’t look too happy about it…’ Jamie said, still in the air.  
The sound of hooves made them aware of Torvus’ presence. ‘It’s not a good idea to draw attention to yourself in the Forbidden Forest, James Smith.’  
‘Right, sorry…’ Jamie muttered.  
‘I’ll get you down, Jamie… _Finite Incantatem!_ ’ Charlie said, safely returning Jamie to the ground.  
‘Sorry, Torvus. I just wanted to find you, so we could return your arrow head…’ Jamie excused himself.  
‘You found it?’  
‘Yeah. First, let me fix it for you…’ Jamie took out the arrow head and shaft pieces, pointing at them with his wand. ‘ _Reparo!_ ’ The arrow rebuilt itself back together, good as new.  
Jamie handed it to Torvus, who looked grateful at the wizard. ‘Thank you, James. If I return this arrow to my herd, they may allow me to live with them in our camp again…’  
‘Will you take us to the Cursed Vault now?’ Jamie asked, hopeful.  
‘Not now. We need Hagrid.’  
‘You know Hagrid?!’  
‘Everyone knows Hagrid,’ the Centaur shrugged.  
‘Fair enough. Why do we need him?’  
‘I will have to let him explain. Bring Hagrid, and do everything you can to prepare for the fight of your life. I’ll be waiting to take you to the forest vault…’


	10. A Prefect in the making

‘You wanted to see me, Professor Snape?’ Jamie asked. His Head of House had asked for a meeting in his office, and Jamie was wondering if he had another task about Rakepick.  
‘I’m here to offer you the opportunity to become a Slytherin Prefect,’ Snape said, his voice making it clear that it wasn’t something he liked. ‘It is not only one of the greatest honours a student can receive at Hogwarts, it also earns you access to the Prefects’ Bathroom in the West Towers.’  
‘Aren’t Prefects supposed to be especially good at following the rules?’ Jamie pointed out, not as honoured by the idea as anyone would expect.  
‘This is one of the criteria, yes,’ Snape said with scorn. ‘One you have failed to demonstrate since arriving at Hogwarts. The Headmaster, however, believes your other merits outweigh your inability to follow school rules. I will choose to believe he sees something I do not, rather than take this as a sign of his senility.’  
‘Thank you, Professor Snape,’ Jamie said, trying to not let any sarcasm be known. ‘How would I prove that I deserve to become a Prefect?’  
‘You must excel in each of your classes, and show that you can lead your fellow Slytherins. You should prepare yourself for a series of special tests and challenges,’ Professor Snape explained. ‘If you do well enough, you will begin your fifth year as one of the Slytherin Prefects. Good luck, Smith. You will need it.’

The idea of becoming a Prefect was starting to tempt Jamie more and more, thinking about the perks and the freedom he would get. Tulip even offered to help him study to continue being one of the top students, to guarantee that he got the Prefect Badge during summer. However, Jamie warned her, should he catch her breaking rules, he would have to report her. During Charms Class with Gryffindors, Jamie learned from Charlie that he, too, was trying to become a Prefect.

A couple of days of hard work later, Jamie received another summon from Professor Snape, this time for a meeting in the Fifth Floor corridor. ‘You wanted to see me, Professor?’ Jamie asked, when the teacher approached him.  
‘You’ve been performing well on your quest to become the Slytherin Prefect. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick had nothing but praise for your work in Transfiguration and Charms.’ Begrudgingly, he admitted ‘You’re not a complete embarrassment to Slytherin, Smith.’  
‘Thank you, Professor,’ Jamie said, happy to hear some praise from the difficult professor. ‘I’ve been working hard to prove I deserve to be our Prefect.’  
‘There is more to being a Prefect than academic excellence. You will need to prove you’re willing to discipline your peers,’ Snape pointed out. ‘You must enforce school rules, but you must also protect Slytherin’s hold on the House Cup. What will you do?’  
Relying on his own ability to earn House Points through hard work and volunteering, Jamie said ‘I’ll do whatever it takes to become the next Slytherin Prefect, including taking points from my own house.’  
Snape’s lip curled ever so slightly, as he said ‘I had my doubts, but you may have the necessary traits to lead Slytherin. Now, you only need to prove it… Head to the Clocktower Courtyard, and make sure your fellow Slytherins are following the rules.’

Jamie did as he was told; walking into a few of his Slytherin peers. Barnaby and Rowan and, surprisingly, Merula, were talking in the Courtyard. Jamie came to them, and Rowan welcomed him. ‘What brings you to the Clocktower Courtyard, Jamie?’  
‘Professor Snape said a lot of Slytherins have been caught breaking the rules here this time of day. If I want to become the next Slytherin Prefect, I have to prove that I’m willing to enforce school rules. I hope I can bring myself to do it…’  
‘I saw a Slytherin push one of our housemates into the fountain using the Knockback Jinx…’ Rowan recalled.  
Merula laughed. ‘That was me knocking Barnaby into the fountain…’ Jamie noticed the boy was, in fact, soaked.  
Barnaby nodded, smiling. ‘The water is cold at first, but it starts to feel nice the more you’re knocked in.’  
‘You lot are a bad influence,’ Jamie chuckled. ‘I’d better have a look around, and see if anyone else in our house is about to break the rules…’

Looking over the Courtyard, Jamie watched the other Slytherin students that were around, other than the three he was talking to. Nodding towards a third-year girl and a second-year boy, Jamie mused ‘Those two look like they’re up to something…’  
They overheard the third-year girl ask the second-year ‘Are you ready?’  
‘Almost certainly not…’ came the unsure reply.  
‘ _Tarantallegra!_ ’ the girl said, pointing her wand at his legs. The second-year’s feet started to move out of control, making him dance unwillingly. The girl laughed. ‘That’s my first time casting the Dancing Feet Spell! I can’t believe it worked!’  
‘It worked too well! Make it stop!’ the boy cried.  
The girl shook her head, holding her sides from laughing too much. ‘I… can’t…’  
‘Someone make it stop! Cast a counter-spell!’ the boy begged.  
‘ _Finite Incantatem!_ ’ Jamie shouted, pointing his wand at the student.  
The student gave a tired sigh, rubbing his calves. ‘Thank you, James Smith. I might have danced myself to death.’  
‘You two know it’s against the rules to use magic outside of class,’ Jamie scolded them.  
The girl rolled her eyes. ‘You do it all the time.’  
‘Are you really going to report us, and lose House Points for Slytherin?’ the boy asked, worried.  
Jamie nodded, with a serious face. ‘I’m sorry, but I want to be the next Slytherin Prefect, and I have to show our Head of House I can enforce the rules.’  
‘I hope a cool badge is worth hurting your house,’ the girl spat, leaving the Courtyard. Jamie decided to search for Snape again, ready to report.

He run into the Potions professor in the Third Floor corridor, and Snape looked at him inquisitively. ‘Have you seen any Slytherins breaking the rules, Smith?’  
‘Yes. I saw a third-year cast the Dancing Feet Spell on a second-year in the Clocktower Courtyard.’  
‘Well done. I’ll be taking ten points from Slytherin for using magic outside of class. Speak with a Prefect to see what else you might learn.’  
‘My friend Bill Weasley might be able to help me with that…’ Jamie mused.  
‘Speak with whomever you prefer, but do so out of my presence.’ 

‘Thanks for taking the time to catch up, Bill. I know you’ve been busy…’ Jamie thanked his friend after ordering a couple of Butterbeers and taking a table at the Three Broomsticks.  
‘That’s putting it lightly. I feel like I’ve been buried under a mountain of homework ever since my sixth year started.’  
‘Being a Prefect must make things even harder…’  
‘There’s more responsibility, but it’s absolutely worth it. Becoming a Prefect is the best thing I’ve done at Hogwarts,’ Bill said with a smile, fondly remembering the letter that brought the badge on his chest. ‘Breaking the curse on a Cursed Vault is a close second.’  
‘What does it take to be a good Prefect?’ Jamie asked.  
‘I don’t think you need my help, but I’ll tell you everything I know…’

As they drank their Butterbeers, Bill explained everything he knew about being a Prefect, recalling a few anecdotes, much to Jamie’s amusement. By the end, Jamie thanked him for his help. ‘Thanks, Bill. I think I’m finally starting to understand what it means to be a Prefect.’  
‘You’re already a natural leader, Jamie. As long as you keep excelling in class, you’ll definitely make Prefect,’ Bill reassured him.  
‘Speaking of class, I’d better make sure I’m not late for Herbology…’

During the next days, Jamie kept excelling in his classes, even more than usual. There was one class, however, that he was worried about: Potions. Despite Snape giving him advise in how to help his chances at becoming a Prefect, Jamie felt that the Potions professor wouldn’t make it easy, or even somewhat challenging, but rather near impossible; and on the next class they would have an exam. So, he decided to ask the best potioneer he knew for help during lunch. ‘Thanks for meeting me, Penny.’  
‘My pleasure, Jamie! There’s literally nothing I’d rather be doing than helping you with Potions,’ the reply was filled with eagerness.  
‘I’m worried that Snape is going to make things especially hard for anyone trying to become a Prefect…’  
‘I’m always happy to help, Jamie,’ Penny said, frowning slightly. ‘But have you considered that someone else might want to be Prefect?’  
‘You?’ Jamie asked, confused. If Penny wanted to be a Prefect, there was nothing stopping both of them from being so.  
‘No, not me,’ Penny said, scratching her chin. ‘I’m afraid it would interfere with my potion experiments, and ingredient gathering. I’m thinking about Rowan…’ Jamie cursed himself. How had he not thought about it before? His best friend was always talking about his plans to become Hogwarts’ youngest professor, and most of his plans if not all started with becoming a Prefect. They couldn’t both be Slytherin Prefects. Penny asked ‘Don’t you think you should talk to Rowan?’  
‘I can’t believe it never crossed my mind. I’ll talk to Rowan right away…’

Jamie imagined that Rowan was spending his break at the Library, and he guessed correctly. Jamie walked up to him, patting him on the shoulder. ‘Hey, Rowan, I was hoping I’d find you here. I hope I’m not interrupting anything?’  
Rowan looked at him, and his face lit up. ‘Don’t be silly, Jamie. I’ve hardly seen you since you’ve been working so hard to become a Prefect.’  
Feeling a pang of guilt, Jamie said ‘That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about…’  
‘Do you need help studying? Do you want to know everything I’ve read about the Prefects’ Bathroom? Do you want me to name every Prefect in every house in the history of Hogwarts in reverse chronological order?’  
‘I want to make sure you aren’t upset about me trying to become a Prefect.’  
‘Why would I be upset?’  
‘Because if I become the Slytherin Prefect, you won’t ever get to be one.’  
Rowan shrugged. ‘I mean, you’re my best friend, Jamie. Whatever you want to do, I’ll support you.’  
‘Are you sure you don’t want me to give up on being a Prefect, so that you can be one?’ Jamie offered.  
‘I think we should both try to become the Slytherin Prefect. Unless you’re afraid of a little competition…’ Rowan said with a sly smile.  
Jamie smiled, relieved. ‘Not at all. I’m just glad you aren’t upset.’  
‘Honestly, I’d much rather become Head Boy. It’s more closely associated with academic achievement. Now, let’s get ready for the Potion’s exam…’

When their break was ending, Jamie closed his potions textbook, tired and done with studying. ‘Thanks for catching up, Rowan. It’s good to see you, and I feel better knowing you want me to make Prefect too.’  
‘If you can beat me, you’ll be the best Prefect Slytherin has ever had,’ Rowan nudged him encouragingly. ‘What’s the first thing you’d do as a Prefect?’  
‘Other than showing off that shiny new badge? See the bathroom, probably. I hear it’s brilliant.’  
‘You can bathe like Bill Weasley!’ Rowan cried in joy, earning a raise of the eyebrow from his friend. Composing himself, Rowan muttered ‘Because he’s also a Prefect… And there’s a big bath… in the Prefects’ Bathroom… I’m going to stop talking now…’  
‘That’s probably a good idea,’ Jamie chuckled, looking at his watch. ‘We’d better head to Potions Class. If we’re late, Snape will never let any of us make Prefect…’

Snape’s exam was nerve-wracking, but with the studying he had done with Rowan, and his usual talent for the subject, Jamie managed to finish it with a good feeling about it. When he was packing his quill and inkpot, he heard Merula call out to him. ‘Hey, Smith, do you really think they’ll let a loser with an expelled brother be a Prefect?’  
‘I think anyone can become a Prefect…’ Jamie said, before smiling slyly. ‘…as long as they have the proper ambition.’  
Merula was slightly embarrassed at the awful joke. Scoffing, she said ‘If you become a Prefect, I’ll cast the Killing Curse on myself…’  
Jamie chuckled at the comment, replying ‘Thank you for the extra motivation…’  
When they exited the classroom, a nervous looking first-year from their house approached him, asking ‘Excuse me… James Smith?’  
‘That’s me,’ Jamie said. ‘Do you need something?’  
‘I might need your help… Could… Could you meet me in the Artefact Room after your next class?’  
‘Of course…’ Jamie promised, being reminded of Ben seeing the first-year’s demeanour.

‘I didn’t think you’d actually come…’ the first-year welcomed him about an hour later in the Artefact Room.  
‘Why did you invite me to the Artefact Room?’ asked Jamie.  
‘I’m afraid to go anywhere else…’  
‘You sound like my friend Ben,’ Jamie said, laughing internally.  
‘Ben Copper?! I’ll never be as brave as him,’ the Slytherin sounded genuine, which worried Jamie.  
‘Oh, wow… How can I help you?’  
‘I’m just a first-year, so I’m still trying to understand all of the rules at Hogwarts. I’m afraid that if I accidentally do anything wrong I’ll get in trouble with my Prefect.’  
‘Or your Head of House.’  
‘Right,’ the boy looked even more terrified.  
‘Or Mrs Norris.’  
‘Yeah.’  
‘Or Filch. Did you know his office is filled with shackles?’ Jamie teased, watching the boy get visibly paler by the second.  
‘You aren’t helping!’  
‘Right, sorry,’ Jamie said, releasing the laugh he’d been holding.  
‘It would be great if an older Slytherin like you could help me understand all of the rules…’  
‘Of course. Helping first-years is one of the most important parts of being a Prefect,’ Jamie accepted, eager to show Snape that he could be a leader to first-years. ‘I’ll explain all of the rules at Hogwarts… So first, no magic outside of class for anything other than homework. That also includes duelling, it’s forbidden. Speaking of forbidden, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, but I think you could already guess that… Let’s see… Ah! You have to get written permission from a teacher to enter the Restricted Section of the Library. And using Auto-Answer Quills is against the rules, too. Curfew is at ten, so try to be in bed by then…’ Jamie continued explaining the rules he knew, while the first-year took notes. When he was finished, Jamie asked ‘Do you feel like you understand all of the rules at Hogwarts now?’  
The student nodded energetically. ‘Yes, thank you! You’re going to make an amazing Slytherin Prefect.’  
‘Thanks!’ Jamie said. ‘I should probably head back to the Library, and keep studying for the rest of my exams…’  
‘Wait!’ the student stopped him. ‘You should go and see Professor Snape first.’

Back in the Fifth Floor corridor, Jamie walked up to Professor Snape. ‘You wanted to see me, Professor?’  
‘I wanted to let you know that I’m giving ten points to Slytherin on your behalf,’ Snape said with a bored voice.  
‘Really? Why?’  
‘Because you passed your latest test on the path to becoming a Prefect. You went out of your way to help a first-year Slytherin to protect our house from embarrassment.’  
‘So that was a test!’  
‘Indeed. Tests are not limited to the confines of the classroom,’ Snape confirmed. ‘Discipline, patience, and humility are as important to becoming a Prefect as anything you will learn in a lecture. Proceed to Mr Filch’s Office immediately.’  
‘Why? What did I do?’ Jamie asked, alarmed.  
Snape rolled his eyes before replying. ‘I could spend the next week listing your various offences, but I will save us both the agony. This order came directly from the Headmaster.’

Knocking on the door and entering, Jamie stepped into the caretaker’s office, where Mr Filch and Mrs Norris were waiting. ‘My Head of House said the Headmaster wants me to see you…’ Jamie muttered, afraid of the nasty caretaker.  
‘If he was smart, he’d want you hanging from the ceiling by your ankles,’ Filch grumbled. ‘If you tell him I said that, I’ll hang you from the ceiling by your wrists.’  
‘What is it with you and hanging people from the ceiling by their joints?’ Jamie asked ironically.  
‘That’s how we used to keep order in this place. Back when students knew how to follow the rules.’  
‘Is that why Dumbledore wants me here? He wants you to tell me how to make people follow the rules?’ Jamie guessed.  
‘That’s right. You can’t enforce the rules without understanding how we used to hand out punishment.’  
‘I suppose that makes some sense…’  
‘Interrupt me again,’ Filch said, pointing a bony finger at him. ‘And I’ll remove your tongue.’  
‘You are a very violent person…’ Jamie muttered, before the caretaker started to ramble about old punishments and discipline, while Mrs Norris hissed from time to time at Jamie.  
‘…and that’s all you need to know about making students follow the rules…’ Filch finished his speech, proud of himself.  
‘So, pretty much just threaten people with torture…’ Jamie summarized.  
‘Are you mocking me?!’  
‘No, I actually feel really bad for you…’  
‘You insolent, little prat! If it wasn’t for the Headmaster, I’d-’  
‘Hang me by my wrists and/or ankles?’ Jamie finished, amused.  
‘Get out of my office, you filthy little beast,’ Filch said with a scowl, before forming a cruel smirk. ‘Professor Dumbledore wants to see you…’

With the password Mr Filch gave him, Jamie came into the Headmaster’s Office, asking ‘You wanted to see me, Professor Dumbledore?’  
Dumbledore was writing a letter, and he welcomed the boy without looking up. ‘Congratulations on surviving Mr Filch, James. I’ll be with you momentarily.’  
‘Why do you always invite me to your office when you aren’t ready to see me?’  
‘An excellent question, James…’ the Headmaster said, looking at Jamie with a twinkle in his eye.  
‘Thank you.’  
‘I will still be with you momentarily…’ Dumbledore insisted, returning to his letter. With a sigh, Jamie relented, looking at the portraits around the room and the various cabinets and instruments.

When Dumbledore rose from his seat, ready to speak, Jamie asked ‘Why did you want me to come to your office?’  
The centenarian petted his Phoenix pet, saying ‘Well, for one, I have a feeling Fawkes enjoys your company. In addition, I would like to give twenty points to Slytherin for reporting the student using magic outside of class. More importantly, this was your final test on the way to become a Prefect.’  
‘Standing in your office until you finished doodling?’  
‘Never underestimate the power of a doodle,’ Dumbledore said with a wink. ‘But yes, I needed to test your patience. I also needed to test your tolerance by seeing if you could endure one of Mr Filch’s notorious tirades. Both are critical if you’re to be the new Slytherin Prefect.’  
‘Did I pass the tests?’  
‘You did,’ Dumbledore said, making the student smile.  
‘I get to be the new Slytherin Prefect?!’  
‘That decision is not mine alone. You will need to meet with your Head of House.’  
‘Thank you, Professor Dumbledore!’  
‘Thank you, James. And congratulations on being one step away from becoming the next Slytherin Prefect in your fifth year.’ Seeing the student’s reaction, he added chuckling ‘I haven’t always been the best at keeping secrets…’

Back in the Common Room, Jamie saw Professor Snape in the room, something quite unusual. Wondering if it had to do with his tests to be a Prefect, he asked him ‘Did you come to see me, Professor Snape?’  
‘I did, Smith…’ he nodded, giving an exasperated sigh. ‘You have earned the right to become the next Slytherin Prefect.’  
‘Thank you so much, Professor!’  
‘Don’t thank me,’ Snape said, the shadow of a smirk forming. ‘You achieved this by working hard, and gaining the respect of your peers. This summer, you will receive a Prefect badge, and at the beginning of your fifth year you will be given access to the Prefects’ Bathroom.’  
‘Thank you again, Professor. I don’t know what to say…’ Jamie said, elated.  
With something that resembled a chuckle, Snape admitted ‘I had my doubts, but you are a credit to Slytherin, Smith.’


	11. The Forest Vault

Sitting at their usual round table in a corner of the Three Broomsticks, the numerous group of friends in curse-breaking had gathered at Jamie’s request. Around the table sat Tulip, Ben, Rowan, Barnaby, Penny, Bill and his brother Charlie, Andre Egwu, and Tonks. Jamie arrived last, greeting his friends as he got up to the table. ‘Thanks for coming, everyone. I tried to invite Hagrid too, but no one answered when I visited his hut. I wanted all of you here, my friends, to help me work out how to prepare for the Forest Vault.’  
‘Could just be me, but I’ve always thought planning ahead is a bit overrated,’ Tonks quipped, earning a chuckle out of everyone.  
‘Unless it’s for pranks,’ Tulip added mischievously.  
Tonks grinned back at her. ‘Obviously.’  
Rowan returned them to the task at hand, saying ‘I think we should prepare for every possible outcome. We still have no idea what’s guarding the next vault.’  
‘The most terrifying creature in the Forbidden Forest,’ Ben guessed, looking down with a shiver, as well as the looks of everyone at the table.  
Rowan raised an eyebrow. ‘How do you know that?’  
Ben explained ‘I don’t, but you’ve met Centaurs and Red Caps, and the Centaur told you most all of the Trolls and Giants are gone. It has to be something even more terrifying than them.’  
‘But how do you know what’s guarding the vault has to be the most terrifying thing in the forest?’ Penny questioned, still puzzled by his guess.  
Ben’s response was a barely audible whisper. ‘Because that’s the story of my life…’  
Andre interjected. ‘I’m sure we’ll come up with a plan where everyone is able to help face whatever is guarding that vault…’  
Barnaby raised a hand, asking ‘Can we drink Butterbeer? My brain works better with Butterbeer.’  
‘We can do better than that…’ Jamie mused, taking out his wand and checking that Madam Rosmerta wasn’t looking. ‘ _Engorgio!_ ’ The mugs on the table doubled in size, along with the drinks inside. ‘I can’t imagine a better way to come up with a plan than with great friends and massive Butterbeers…’ Jamie said with a huge smile.

They talked away the evening, coming up with terrifying creatures that could be lurking in the forest, and with ways to investigate them. When the Butterbeers were long gone, Jamie summarized. ‘All right, I think we’re all agreed: Rowan and I will study the most terrifying creatures in the Forbidden Forest; then Charlie, Barnaby and I will see what Kettleburn knows about them; we’ll learn a couple spells that could be useful; and finally Bill will help us get ready for the fight. Everyone else will keep Rakepick and the teachers distracted, and try to find out what happened to Hagrid.’  
Tonks almost jumped up in the air with another idea. ‘I’ll also play a trick on Filch. Just because.’  
‘I’ll help,’ Tulip promised with a smirk.  
‘Thanks again, everyone. Let’s get ready to face the next Cursed Vault,’ Jamie said, standing up from his seat, ready to go to the Library with Rowan.

As they gathered all the books on the subject they could find, Jamie said to his friend in a quiet voice ‘Thanks for helping me study terrifying creatures, Rowan.’  
‘My pleasure, Jamie. It’s one of the few subjects I’ve yet to study in great detail,’ Rowan said with a wide smile. The smile lessened, turning into a concerned look. ‘Do you think it’s suspicious that Ben mentioned them?’  
Jamie looked around, making sure no one (especially Merula or Rakepick) could hear them, before he answered ‘It did seem suspicious that he was so sure. I don’t know if he’s working for R, but he knows more than he’s telling…’  
Rowan nodded, thoughtful. ‘I’m glad we agree. We need to keep watch on him…’  
Taking a pile of books and setting it on a table, Jamie said ‘We better study. I don’t know what’s guarding the vault, but I want to be prepared for whatever it is.’ After a while of reading over the books, Jamie noticed a pattern about one certain eight-legged creature. ‘There’s speculation that Acromantulas were bred by Wizards to guard dwellings and treasures…’  
Reading the page that Jamie had pointed to, Rowan nodded. ‘In that case, it would make some sense if they were guarding a Cursed Vault…’  
Closing the books, Jamie stood up. ‘Then tomorrow I’d better go see what Professor Kettleburn knows about giant spiders…’

Walking into the clearing with the other Slytherins and Gryffindors, Jamie went up to Professor Kettleburn before he could start the class. ‘Excuse me, Professor Kettleburn. I was hoping I could talk to you about Acromantulas…’  
‘Did Hagrid accidentally set one loose on Hogwarts?!’ Kettleburn asked, alarmed.  
‘…No. Why do you ask?’  
Shifting his gaze from side to side, the Scotsman waved it off. ‘Oh, no reason. No reason at all… See me after class, Mr Smith, and I’ll tell you everything I know about Acromantulas…’

The lesson went by quickly as usual, with the usual dangers of being bitten or scorched or poisoned distracting Jamie from the Cursed Vaults. However, he did not forget about the Acromantulas, and when he stalled to be alone with the professor, Kettleburn asked him ‘Why are you so curious about Acromantulas, Mr Smith?’  
‘They’re fascinating!’ Jamie said with feigned enthusiasm. The subject was somewhat interesting to him, but nowhere near as interesting as the possible Acromantulas that guarded the vault. ‘I’ve read about them being very social, and forming emotional bonds with one another.’  
‘Not just one another!’ Kettleburn noted, blinded by his love for the creatures. ‘I have it on good authority that they’re capable of bonding with other species as well! I’m impressed with your interest in beasts and creatures, Mr Smith. Ten points to Slytherin.’  
‘Have you ever fought an Acromantula?’ Jamie asked, curious.  
‘Fight one of those majestic beasts?’ Kettleburn shook his head. ‘Absolutely not. There are spells to repel them, but I refuse to use them. Violence is rarely the answer when dealing with magical creatures and fantastic beasts, Mr Smith. There’s always another way. Acromantulas in particular are excellent conversationalists.’ A look of instant regret flashed in the professor’s face. ‘Or so I’ve heard…’  
Thanking him for the advice, Jamie left the clearing, ready to go to his training with Bill and the others.

Tonks, Bill and Charlie waved at Jamie when they saw him approaching in the Training Grounds. ‘Thanks for helping us train, Bill,’ Jamie thanked.  
‘Of course, Jamie. I’m not about to let my brother and my friend face a Cursed Vault unprepared.’  
‘Are you going to teach us a cool new advanced spell?’ Charlie asked, hopeful.  
‘No.’  
‘You want to work with us on our stances?’ Jamie asked.  
Bill shook his head. ‘Not really.’  
‘Then what are we doing here?’ asked Charlie, puzzled.  
Bill said, pointing at them, ‘You and Jamie are going to duel. I’m going to stand here, and make sure you keep duelling until you do it right…’  
‘All right then…’ Jamie took out his wand, walking a few steps away from Charlie, and bowing. Charlie bowed back, as is tradition, his wand in his hand. Jamie immediately raised his wand at Charlie’s side, yelling ‘ _Immobulus!_ ’  
The spell was easily dodged by the dragon lover, who had raised his wand almost in sync. ‘ _Depulso!_ ’ The wave of light knocked Jamie to the ground, and Charlie sent another curse at him. ‘ _Mimblewimble_ ’  
However, Jamie managed to roll out of the way on time, firing a Trip Jinx at Charlie’s legs from his lying position. The spell made Charlie fall as well, and with the distraction Jamie got up, shouting ‘ _Expelliarmus!_ ’  
‘ _Tarantallegra!_ ’ Charlie fired at the same time. The spells collided in mid-air, forming a little explosion of colourful sparks.  
‘ _Flipendo! Flipendo!_ ’ Jamie yelled in quick succession.  
‘I see Merula’s rubbing off on you, mate!’ Charlie mocked as he dodged both spells, distracting Jamie for a split-second. ‘ _Ebublio!_ ’ Jamie was trapped inside a huge bubble, unable to break through it. ‘ _Depulso!_ ’ Charlie yelled, sending the bubble with Jamie away.  
Jamie, struggling to get out of the bubble after being knocked down yet again, placed his wand against the surface, muttering ‘ _Finite Incantatem!_ ’ This made the bubble burst, only for Jamie to see that Charlie had sent a tongue of flames after him while he was down. ‘ _Protego!_ ’ Jamie managed to raise the barrier in time, though feeling the hot air at the other side. ‘ _Vermillious!_ ’ Jamie’s Red Sparks were aimed directly at Charlie’s face, ready to blind him. The boy ducked, just as Jamie was hoping, as the Slytherin was aiming down when he shouted ‘ _Petrificus Totalus!_ immediately after. Charlie, unable to dodge this time, went stiff as a board and fell face first to the grass. The duel was over.  
‘Well done, Jamie. You weren’t too bad either, Charlie. You’re finally getting a bit better,’ Bill congratulated them, waving his wand at his petrified brother and undoing the charm.  
‘High praise from Bill,’ Charlie said with a chuckle, getting up and wiping off some dirt and grass from his sweater.  
Jamie put away his wand, nodding at the Weasley elder. ‘Thanks again, Bill. I feel like we’re as ready as we’ll ever be to face whatever’s waiting for us in the Cursed Vault.’  
‘Anytime, Jamie. If you decide you want another Weasley with you, just say the word…’

Following the instructions on the letter he’d received during lunch, Jamie entered the Transfiguration Classroom with Sickleworth in his arms, finding inside the Curse-Breaker that had summoned him. ‘Come closer, Mr Smith. I don’t mean you any harm,’ Madam Rakepick said, sensing the nervousness of the teen. Smiling, Rakepick took the Niffler, adding ‘How could I harm someone who’s taken such fine care of my prized Niffler?’  
Sickleworth seemed happy to return to its master. Jamie asked ‘Why are we in the Transfiguration classroom? Where’s Professor McGonagall?’  
‘She thought it best to leave before things got out of hand. A wise decision on her part,’ Rakepick said with a sneer, putting down her pet on the ground.  
‘What do you want?’  
‘I promised you a private lesson, Mr Smith. The time has come… I want to help you defeat Acromantulas, open a Cursed Vault, and find your long-lost brother.’  
‘How do you know about the Acromantulas?’  
‘By now, I would think it would be obvious that I know everything that is said and done at Hogwarts,’ Rakepick said with a roll of her eyes.  
‘Like when I was attacked by a wizard?’  
Madam Rakepick’s features turned more serious. ‘I’m aware of your attack, and have been conducting an investigation into the perpetrator. I would urge you to be very careful of those closest to you.’  
‘How do you think you can help me?’ Jamie questioned.  
‘By teaching you a very specific spell for a very specific problem. _Arania Exumai_ , a spell for repelling spiders.’  
‘Professor Kettleburn told me to avoid fighting with them,’ Jamie recalled. ‘He said I could reason with the spiders.’  
‘Professor Kettleburn loves magical creatures and fantastic beasts more than anything. Including his own well-being,’ Rakepick pointed out, somewhat amused. ‘If you value your life and your limbs, I suggest you pay attention.’

For the next hour, Rakepick taught Jamie the spider repelling spell, until she made sure that Jamie had a firm grasp on it. Passing on to a more practical test, she said ‘I assume Professor McGonagall hasn’t taught you many Conjuring Spells just yet…’ Waving her wand at a desk, a huge spider appeared on top of it, almost as big as Mrs Norris.  
‘How…?’ Jamie asked, shocked at the display of magic.  
‘Not important,’ Rakepick dismissed him. ‘Cast the spider repelling spell, Mr Smith.’  
‘ _Arania Exumai!_ ’ Jamie shouted, pointing at the spider with his wand and making the complicated motion. A brilliant blue and white light shot out of the tip, sending the spider away.  
Madam Rakepick nodded, satisfied. 'Good luck on your adventures in the Forbidden Forest…’ Jamie took that as his cue to leave, followed by Sickleworth, but was stopped by Rakepick’s voice. ‘Oh, and one more thing, Mr Smith…’  
‘What?’ he asked, turning around.  
‘I’ll be needing my Niffler,’ she simply said, looking at the creature that was standing on a desk.  
Walking to the Niffler to say his goodbyes, Jamie said ‘Thanks for all your help, Sickleworth.’  
The Niffler did something that resembled a giggle, rubbing its front paws together. Rakepick rolled her eyes. ‘Don’t fret, we’ll all see each other again soon. And if not, well, not everyone is meant to be a Curse-Breaker…’

Jamie knocked again on the door to Hagrid’s hut, hearing a faint ‘Come in.’ Pushing the door, he was met with a disgusting sight: the inner walls and ceiling of the hut were full of green gelatinous masses. Hagrid was trying to get one of them unstuck with a spade, when Jamie walked in. ‘Hagrid… What happened?’  
‘I didn’ want yeh teh have teh see it, Jamie. It’s all me fault…’ the half-giant lamented.  
‘What is it?’  
‘Bundimun. Fascinatin’ little magical creatures that feed on dirt. And sometimes whole houses…’  
‘That smell…’ Jamie said with a grimace, covering his nose.  
‘I know. It was bad before, but now they’re spreadin’ it’s unbearable,’ Hagrid admitted. ‘I’ve been teh ashamed teh let anyone inside…’  
‘Where did they come from?’ Jamie asked. Hagrid didn’t answer, looking rather ashamed. ‘Hagrid…’  
‘I may’ve adopted a few as pets. I like their little eyes… Worst of all, Fang’s favourite toy is buried somewhere under ‘em. It’s bad enough he has teh deal with the smell…’  
‘I’ll help you find it, Hagrid,’ Jamie promised.  
‘I don’ know what I’d deh without yeh, Jamie. Jus’ be careful not teh touch ‘em,’ Hagrid said, grateful.  
‘Because they smell?’  
‘Because they spit acid.’

Carefully manoeuvring around the Bundimun, Jamie found and retrieved the toy. ‘I found Fang’s toy!’  
‘Thank yeh so much, Jamie! That’ll keep ‘im happy ‘til I work out how to the get rid o’ these Bundimun,’ Hagrid said with a huge smile under his beard, taking the toy and cleaning it.  
Jamie spoke with a serious tone. ‘I talked to Torvus, Hagrid…’  
Hagrid’s small eyes went wide. ‘What were yeh doin’ in the forest?’  
‘Trying to find the Cursed Vault. Torvus said he’ll take me to the vault, but only if you go too…’  
‘It’s teh dangerous, Jamie…’ Hagrid said, shaking his head.  
‘Please, Hagrid,’ Jamie pleaded. ‘This is the only way to break the sleepwalking curse, and find my brother.’  
Hagrid sighed. ‘I suppose yer right… I’ll go with yeh, but not until I get rid o’ these Bundimun. If I leave them much longer, they’ll destroy my hut. Who knows what else they might eat…’ Fang woofed, alarmed.  
‘Don’t worry. I’ll work out a way to get rid of the Bundimun, so you can come with us to the Cursed Vault…’ Jamie promised the groundskeeper.

It was nearing curfew, and it was already night-time, when Charlie and Rowan met with Jamie at the Slytherin’s request. The Courtyard was dark, the late spring night sky barely casting any light on them. ‘Thanks for coming,’ Jamie greeted them. ‘I worked out how to convince Hagrid to come with us to the forest, so we need to finalise our plan…’  
‘Good idea,’ Rowan said. ‘I have some thoughts on last-minute preparations…’  
‘Who else should we bring with us, Jamie?’ asked Charlie. However, the reply never came, because Jamie and Rowan were too busy being shocked at seeing a jet of purple light hit Charlie in the chest. His arms and legs stuck to his body, and he fell backwards from the impact of the Full Body-Bind Curse.  
‘Charlie!’ Jamie cried, only to see Rowan fall backwards as well, victim of a second Full Body-Bind Curse. Taking out his wand as he turned around, Jamie found himself standing against the red robed wizard from the night of the attack, who was pointing his wand at him as well.  
‘I told you death was coming, James Smith… Now it’s here…’  
‘ _Depulso!_ ’ Jamie shouted, raising his wand just as the dark wizard was doing his monologue, taking him by surprise.  
Getting up immediately, the wizard raised his own wand at Jamie. ‘ _Expulso!_ ’ The curse missed Jamie’s right arm by inches, landing on the wall behind him and sending rubble around from the explosion. A barrage of other hexes and curses was thrown at Jamie, who raised a magical shield, deflecting or absorbing the spells.  
One of the rebound spells hit the wizard in the hip, and Jamie took the chance to shout ‘ _Expelliarmus!_ ’ The red jet of light hit the wizard in the chest, sending him back and making him release his wand. Lunging at the wand, the robed figure recovered it, sending another curse at Jamie, who dodged it in the nick of time. ‘I don’t want to keep fighting you!’ Jamie yelled, tired of the back and forth. ‘Just tell me what you want!’  
‘I already told you, James Smith. I want you dead. _Confringo!_ ’  
‘ _Protego!_ ’ The spell exploded safely when it hit Jamie’s Shield Charm, and Jamie shot another spell. ‘ _Depulso!_ ’  
This time it was the dark wizard who raised a barrier of his own, right before shouting ‘ _Expulso!_ ’ again.  
‘ _Protego!_ ’ Jamie raised a magical shield again, but the curse was too powerful, knocking him to the ground between his two friends.  
‘Goodbye, James Smith…’ the figure said, raising his wand at Jamie’s face.  
‘Stop!’ a woman’s voice was heard. ‘ _Confringo!_ ’ A figure in black and red robes, with long ginger hair stepped in front of Jamie, sending the attacker against a pillar with the curse, knocking him out cold from the impact. Turning around and offering a hand, Rakepick asked ‘Are you all right, Mr Smith?’  
Taking the gloved hand, Jamie stood up, rubbing his head. ‘I think so… thank you… What about my friends?’ Rowan and Charlie hadn’t moved yet, but they didn’t seem paralyzed anymore.  
Rakepick inspected them, concluding ‘They appear to be breathing…’  
‘ _Finite Incantatem!_ ’ Jamie pointed his wand at Rowan, who groaned when he was released from the spell, getting back up.  
‘Jamie…? What happened?’  
Before answering, Jamie repeated the spell on Charlie. ‘ _Finite Incantatem!_ ’ Charlie got up as well, rubbing the back of his head like Rowan.  
‘Thanks, Jamie…’  
‘Are you all right?’ Jamie asked them, worried.  
‘I’m okay…’ Rowan said, looking at the unconscious attacker.  
‘Thanks to you! Who attacked us?’ Charlie said, looking as well.  
‘I’ve been wondering the same thing myself…’ Rakepick said, walking up to the figure and examining under the hood. ‘We won’t be able to tell until we counter their Disillusionment Charm…’  
Jamie took a closer look. Indeed, behind the hood there was nothing, but it couldn’t have been a ghost. The face had to be hidden. Pointing at the void of the face, Jamie said ‘ _Finite Incantatem!_ ’  
The attacker started to come back to reality just as the magical veil was lifted, revealing a round, pale face with brown eyes and sandy coloured hair.  
‘Ben?!’ Jamie cried, confused.  
‘I knew it…’ Rowan muttered behind Jamie, looking at Ben like he was about to kill him.  
Ben looked around, dazed. ‘Jamie…? Where am I? What happened?’  
‘Now he’s going to pretend like he doesn’t remember anything again…!’ Rowan yelled in anger and exasperation.  
‘What do you mean…?’ Ben asked, looking down on his robes. His eyes opened wide. ‘Why am I dressed like this?’  
‘You really don’t remember attacking us?’ Jamie asked, still pointing his wand at Ben’s face.  
‘I… attacked you? I would never do that!’ Ben protested, looking on the verge of tears. ‘You know that, Jamie. Please… I don’t remember anything…’  
‘I can handle this while you finish your business with the Cursed Vaults, Mr Smith,’ Rakepick assured, lowering Jamie’s wand with an open palm. ‘Where would you like me to take Mr Copper?’  
Jamie looked into Ben’s confused eyes, considering his answer. ‘Take him to Dumbledore’s Office,’ he decided. ‘He’ll know whether Ben is telling the truth, and what to do next.’  
Ben’s whimpering voice reached him. ‘Thank you, Jamie. I swear I would never do anything to hurt you. I don’t know what’s wrong with me…’  
Rakepick placed her hand on Jamie's shoulder reassuringly. ‘Be careful, James. Whether he’s telling the truth or not, I’m certain Mr Copper isn’t the only one who wants you dead.’

The next morning after the attack, Jamie helped Hagrid clean his hut and get rid of the Bundimun with the use of the Scouring Charm. The half-giant accepted then to come along to the Forest Vault, promising to prepare his crossbow. Before the expedition, however, Jamie had a few classes to take care of, and a meeting with Charlie in the Artefact Room. Slipping into the room where the Weasley was already waiting, Jamie asked ‘Why did you want to meet in the Artefact Room, Charlie?’  
‘It’s the safest room I could think of. No one can sneak up on us in here,’ Charlie explained with a grim look.  
‘We did find a Boggart in here once…’ Jamie tried to ease the tension with a quip.  
‘I never said it was completely safe,’ Charlie said, his tone unwavering. Frowning in worry, he continued ‘It’s hard to feel safe about anything after what happened with Ben…’  
‘Are you sure you still want to go back to the Forbidden Forest after we got attacked?’  
Charlie nodded curtly. ‘More than ever. We need to see this through. Is Hagrid coming?’  
‘Yeah. He’ll take us to Torvus, and Torvus will take all of us to the Cursed Vault.’  
‘Who else should we bring?’ Charlie asked.  
Finally being able to give him an answer, Jamie said ‘I’ll ask your brother Bill. There’s no one I’d rather have by my side in a fight.’  
Charlie smiled for the first time since the attack. ‘Good choice, Jamie. I’d like to go on a death-defying adventure with my brother before he leaves school. I’m going to practise my combat spells. Just let me know when everyone is ready to head to the forest…’

As he was having dinner, Jamie saw Merula sit down at his side, with a serious look. ‘I heard Copper attacked you, Smith. That’s what you get for trusting a filthy Mudblood.’  
Though the use of the slur got a look of disgust out of Jamie, he had more pressing concerns than trying to convince Merula to give up on the blood-purity intolerance. Wanting to cut the conversation short to find Bill, he asked ‘And? Are you disappointed that it wasn’t you who nearly killed me?’  
Merula frowned, looking unusually concerned. ‘So it’s true? He… almost killed you?’  
Surprised at her reaction, Jamie looked her in the eye. ‘…Yes. I would have died had Rakepick not saved me. Whether he was acting willingly or not, he was ready to finish me off… But why do you care all of a sudden?’  
‘Smith…’ Merula sighed, looking down. ‘I know we’re not always… on the best of terms… But still…’  
‘So you’re saying you do care about me? And you expect me to believe that?’  
‘Well, did you really think I went out with you on a date because I hate you?’  
The question caught Jamie off guard. Both the Celestial Ball and their first date seemed so far away, almost like a forgotten dream. And yet, he still often held some hope that they could be something other than rivals. His crush hadn’t disappeared; it had merely been pushed to the back of his mind for a while, more important matters distracting Jamie. ‘Merula...’ he started to say, but just then he saw Bill enter the Great Hall and sit down at the Gryffindor Table. Getting up, he excused himself as he left the table. ‘Sorry, Merula, but I really have to go…’  
‘But, Jam-’

Jamie didn’t hear Merula, though; and as he reached the Gryffindor Table, the Weasley elder welcomed him. ‘Are you all right, Jamie? Charlie told me what happened with Ben…’  
Sitting down in front of Bill, Jamie said ‘I’m fine. Thankfully, Charlie and Rowan are okay too. Rakepick saved us.’  
‘I can’t believe he would do that…’ Bill said, looking down in disbelief.  
‘He says he doesn’t remember anything.’  
‘Do you believe him?’  
‘I want to,’ Jamie admitted. ‘To be honest, I’m a lot more concerned with getting back to the forest to find the Cursed Vault… And I want you to come with us.’  
Bill didn’t look so sure. ‘I don’t know, Jamie. With all that’s going on, I’m not sure anyone should go…’  
‘Let me explain our plan. I think you’ll see that everything will be okay as long as we stick together,’ Jamie reassured.  
‘How will we find the Centaur? And the Cursed Vault?’ Bill asked.  
‘Hagrid will take us to Torvus, he knows the forest and the Centaurs better than anyone else. From there on, Torvus will take us to the Cursed Vault, he knows the way.’  
‘And what do you think is guarding the vault?’  
‘I’m positive one or more Acromantulas are guarding it, but it’s not certain. And as to what’s inside, your guess is as good as mine.’  
Bill went silent, a thoughtful look on his face. Nodding, he said ‘Very well, Jamie. Let’s find the next Cursed Vault… So, to be clear, Hagrid will take us to a Centaur, who will take us to the Cursed Vault… and there’s probably and Acromantula guarding the vault, but we have no clue as to what’s inside…’  
‘You got it,’ Jamie said with an encouraging smirk.  
Bill chuckled. ‘Sounds like good practice for my career as Curse-Breaker…’

Late that night, Jamie and the two Weasleys snuck out to Hagrid’s hut, knocking gently on the door and entering. Taking a huge crossbow, Hagrid lead them through the Forbidden Forest, with the teens carefully following the groundskeeper. Reaching a clearing Jamie knew too well, they saw the pale Centaur waiting for them. ‘Torvus!’ Hagrid bellowed. ‘How’s my favourite Centaur?’  
‘Not bad, considering we’re about to walk into the jaws of death,’ Torvus replied coldly. ‘Hey, Charlie.’  
‘Hey, Torvus. Seen any dragons lately?’  
‘I never see any dragons ever. We should probably discuss your dragon obsession…’  
‘Are you ready to take us to the Cursed Vault?’ Jamie asked impatiently.  
Torvus nodded. ‘As ready as I’ll ever be. Just remember to let Hagrid do the talking…’ The Centaur turned around, motioning at the others to follow. As they traversed through the forest for hours, according to Jamie’s watch, the foliage around them was getting thicker and thicker, and by the end cobwebs started to surround them, until they reached a clearing covered by a huge dome of cobwebs, and a black gate at the base of a tree caught Jamie’s attention.  
Torvus stopped, and Jamie asked ‘Are you sure this is it? Where’s the Cursed Vault?’  
Torvus pointed at the covered door. ‘Somewhere beneath these webs. We should search quickly before-’  
The sound of clicking pincers made them look up, and a huge spider the size of a car climbed down a tree, looking at them with its twinkling eight eyes. The beast placed itself between them and the gate, its fangs seeping with venom. ‘Before what, Centaur?’ the Acromantula asked mockingly, the voice full of the same clicking sound of the pincers.  
‘Acromantula…’ Bill muttered, taking a step back.  
‘Hello, Hagrid,’ the spider said, as if it were greeting an old friend.  
‘You know this spider?!’ Jamie asked, without taking his eyes off of the creature.  
‘Not this particular feller, but the Acromantulas know me,’ Hagrid explained. ‘We go back a ways…’  
‘Ask it about the Cursed Vault,’ Jamie whispered, nudging the half-giant with his elbow.  
‘Ask yourself, human. I don’t bite,’ the spider said, hearing him.  
Hagrid chuckled. ‘He’s a funny one.’  
‘…Where’s the Cursed Vault?’ Jamie asked, in a louder voice.  
‘Why should I tell you?’ the spider asked, curious.  
Torvus stomped a hoof on the ground, loading an arrow on the bow. ‘You should tell them how you feed on the sleepwalkers.’  
‘It’s more difficult than it used to be…’ lamented the Acromantula, the clicking sounds intensifying. ‘I made my home here, long ago, when the sleepwalking humans started coming to this place… They kept my belly full, but now they’ve stopped.’  
‘Because I’ve stopped them!’ Torvus said, furious at the spider.  
‘Then you owe me a meal, Centaur.’  
Hagrid raised a free hand to calm everyone down. ‘We don’ mean yeh any harm. We’re jus’ lookin’ fer the Cursed Vault.’  
‘I don’t mean you any harm either, Hagrid. Have a look around…’ the spider said, in a calmer, less clicking voice.  
‘Thank yeh, kindly. We’ll be careful not the disturb yer webs…’ Hagrid said with a relieved sigh and a happy smile.  
‘You misunderstand, Hagrid.’ The clicking sounds ramped up in frequency, as the spider explained excitedly. ‘You are the only one who can have a look around… I’ll need to be eating your friends…’

Suddenly, the spider turned around, spraying webs over Torvus, Charlie and Hagrid, immobilising all of them in place. Bill and Jamie took out their wands, as Hagrid protested ‘Yeh said yeh didn’ me mean any harm!’  
‘Sorry, but I changed my mind,’ the eight-legged said, turning back around to face them. ‘I don’t like the look of that crossbow. Besides, you’re the biggest of the lot, and I’m very hungry…’  
‘ _Stupefy!_ ’ Bill cried, firing a jet of red light at the spider’s eyes. The spider shrieked in pain, covering its face with the front legs.  
‘What was that?!’ Jamie asked.  
‘New spell I picked up. Remind me to teach it to you next year,’ Bill replied proudly.  
‘It looks like he’s already recovering from it…’ Jamie warned, pointing at the spider.  
‘It’s fine. I don’t mind blasting it over and over…’ Bill said with a fiery look on his eyes.  
Jamie nodded, looking at the other three. While Bill fought the spider off, Jamie decided ‘I’ll free our friends while it’s stunned… _Diffindo!_ ’  
The Cutting Charm freed Charlie first from the webs, then Torvus and then Hagrid. The spider, in between attacks from Bill, shrieked in anger ‘YOU. STOLE MY. FOOD!’  
‘I don’t think the Stunning Spell will work this time…’ Bill noted, fearful of the spider’s anger.  
‘I’ll take over from here, Bill. Stay back, everyone!’ Jamie yelled, stepping forward, by Bill’s side. The Weasley older brother nodded, tired, and took a step backwards. ‘ _Incendio!_ ’ Jamie’s Fire Making Spell didn’t land on the spider, but it did leave behind a scorched line on its back, filling the air with the smell of burnt hair. The spider screamed in pain, lunging at the boy with its pincers clicking furiously. Before it got too close, Jamie sent it back with another spell. ‘ _Depulso!_ ’ The spider was pushed back, giving Jamie enough time to remember the spider repelling spell. ‘I hope this works…’ Jamie muttered. ‘ _Arania Exumai!_ ’  
The spider was sent back against the black gate with extreme force, falling to the ground with fear on its eyes. Limping, it turned around and crawled away in between the huge roots of a tree, fleeing from the scene. Hagrid put his giant hand on Jamie’s shoulder, asking worriedly ‘Are yeh all right, Jamie?’  
‘I’m fine,’ Jamie assured, turning back to his friends. ‘Is everyone else okay?’  
Everyone else nodded, with Bill saying ‘Thanks to you. And my Stunning Spell.’  
‘I’m glad I’m planning on handling dragons,’ Charlie noted. ‘They seem much safer than Acromantulas.’  
Turning around to look at the black gate, Jamie mused ‘This must be the door to the Cursed Vault.’ Pointing at the cobwebs with his wand, he said ‘ _Diffindo!_ ’ The webs were cut by an invisible sword, leaving the door free to be opened.  
‘Is it a Cursed Vault?’ Hagrid asked.  
‘We’re about to find out…’ Jamie said, reaching out to the handle. Hesitating for a moment, he grabbed it, pulling the door and opening it. Entering the chamber, they saw the now-familiar hexagonal room lit by green flames on pillars, with the difference that tree roots came from the roof and the walls into the chamber.  
Charlie whistled. ‘Wow…’  
Torvus looked around, impressed. ‘It’s incredible…’  
‘Where’s the treasure?’ asked Hagrid, looking around as well.  
‘I don’t know if there’s any treasure, but something usually happens when I…’ Jamie said, reaching out to touch the central pillar. ‘…touch this column…?’  
‘What’s wrong?’ Charlie asked, seeing no reaction from the glass pillar.  
‘This happened last year too. I needed my brother’s broken wand to open it…’ Jamie recalled, wiping some dirt off of the stone base of the pillar, trying to read the inscription. Before he could, however, another vision struck him. His sight went blank, and he heard Jacob’s voice again. ‘You’re almost there, Pip…’  
‘Jacob?’  
‘Only the final vault is real. The rest are distractions. Decoys. Traps. I helped as much as I could from here…’  
‘From where? Where are you?!’  
‘I’m trapped in the next vault. You’re the only one who can set me free…’  
‘Where is it?’ Jamie heard himself yelling. ‘How do I find you?!’  
‘You have to find the next vault, Jamie. We’ll find the final vault together… You can’t let them get there first…’  
Jamie returned to the Cursed Vault, almost tripping and falling to the ground, but Charlie was there to stop him from hitting the floor. ‘Are you all right, Jamie?’ the Slytherin heard him say.  
‘I’m fine,’ Jamie said, standing up by himself. ‘I have visions sometimes. I hear my brother…’  
‘What did he say?’ Hagrid asked.  
‘He said he’s inside the next vault. We can’t find that one until we get what we came here for in this one…’ Finally reading the inscription on the pillar, Jamie’s suspicions were correct. ‘Torvus, can I borrow your arrow?’ Torvus stayed silent, frowning. Seeing his hesitance, Jamie said ‘I’ll give it right back, I promise…’ Reluctant, Torvus approached him, handing him the jewelled arrow with care. Taking it with equal care, Jamie brushed the ruby tip against the orange glass pane. The moment the arrow stopped making contact, the panels started moving, opening up and revealing two objects inside, swirling around the golden light.  
As Jamie handed back the arrow to the Centaur, Torvus placed it back in his quiver, marvelling at the sight of the light. ‘Unbelievable…’  
Narrowing his eyes at the intensity of the light, compared to the gloom that was before, Hagrid asked ‘What’s inside, Jamie?’  
‘A portrait of a dragon, and a…’ Jamie started saying, looking closer. ‘…a sweater? Who could possibly wear a sweater this small?’ Indeed, the red sweater was child-sized, and the dragon portrait wasn’t too big either, a bit bigger than the sweater.  
Charlie was ecstatic and afraid in equal measure. ‘Who cares about sweaters when there are dragons?! We’d better get back to Hogwarts before that spider comes back…’  
Collecting the objects, Jamie turned to the Centaur. ‘Thank you for everything, Torvus.’  
‘Thank you, James,’ the Centaur thanked back with a curt nod and a slight smile. ‘Hopefully, this means the sleepwalking curse is broken. And hopefully, with this arrow, my herd will have me back. I don’t think I’ll be making it up to Hogwarts, but hopefully I’ll see you again in the Forbidden Forest…’  
‘I’ll look forward to that, Torvus,’ Jamie said with a smirk. ‘Now, we better go.’

Stepping outside, they saw two human figures walking through the forest towards them. Jamie’s heart sunk when he recognised the long, silver beard and the purple robes, as well as the grumpy aspect of the Hogwarts caretaker walking alongside the Headmaster. Both had extremely serious looks on them. ‘Professor Dumbledore!’ Jamie said, unable to run away.  
‘James,’ the Headmaster greeted with a nod. ‘I’m pleased to see you all are safe and sound.’  
Filch didn’t look as calm as Dumbledore, as he hissed ‘You lot of rotten, stinking, filthy little…’  
‘Mr Filch,’ Dumbledore simply warned with a side glance.  
‘Sorry, Professor Dumbledore,’ Filch said, unable to look at the Headmaster.  
Dumbledore continued. ‘You’ve entered the Forbidden Forest without permission…’  
‘It’s my fault, Professor,’ Hagrid tried to redirect the blame. ‘I told Jamie and his friends I’d escort ‘em.’  
‘No!’ Jamie protested. ‘It’s my fault. It was my idea.’  
‘Fear not, James,’ Dumbledore assured. ‘There is plenty of blame to go around. Mr Filch tells me you also stole something quite valuable from his office.’  
‘Was you and that Rakepick woman,’ Filch growled. ‘I’m sure of it.’  
‘While there is no proof of a theft…’ Dumbledore noted. ‘There can be no doubt that you continue to exhibit little respect for Hogwarts’ rules. Not to mention its Headmaster.’ Dumbledore’s usual twinkling in his blue eyes was gone, no hint of amusement in his voice.  
Jamie stammered ‘Professor Dumbledore, I-’  
‘We’ve discussed your misbehaviour too many times,’ Dumbledore cut him off. ‘Perhaps you will respond more favourably to punishment. The only question is, what sort of punishment do you deserve for your indiscretions?’ Looking for a moment at the caretaker, he noted ‘Predictably, Mr Filch favours anything involving shackles.’ Looking back at the student, and stroking his beard, he asked ‘What should your punishment be, James?’  
Jamie held the Headmaster’s gaze, almost challengingly. ‘I’m sorry, Professor. And I do deserve detention. But don’t punish my friends for my idea.’  
Dumbledore considered his words, his lip curled upwards ever so slightly. ‘Very well. One punishment should suffice.’ Filch scoffed behind him, but the Headmaster ignored him as he elaborated. ‘You will serve detention in the Kitchens under the watchful guise of a particularly demanding House-Elf named Pitts.’  
‘For how long?’  
‘From the first day of your fifth year, until it becomes obvious to us both that you have learned your lesson.’ The twinkle in Dumbledore’s eyes returned, as he wished the boy ‘I trust your adventure into the Cursed Vault was well worth it, James. All of you are free to go.’  
‘What?!’ Filch shrieked. ‘That’s not fair! These filthy beasts need to be properly punished! All of ‘em! The old way!’  
‘Mr Filch!’ Dumbledore’s stern gaze made the man back down, embarrassed.  
‘Sorry, Professor Dumbledore.’

The next trip to Hogsmeade was the penultimate one before the summer holidays, as the school term would be over in a couple of weeks. Having finished their exams almost right before the trip to the Cursed Vault, nothing was on their timetables, and they were free to do as they wished. Gathering his gang of seven (since Ben was no longer with them ever since the attack), Jamie was welcomed at the Three Broomsticks with a round of applause from his friends and companions. ‘The famous Curse-Breaker has finally arrived!’ Andre cheered, rising his mug at Jamie.  
‘Thanks, but I don’t think I’ll be breaking many curses in detention next year…’ Jamie said with sadness.  
‘We’ll worry about next year, next year!’ Charlie waved it off, forcing Jamie to sit down with them. ‘We need to celebrate saving Hogwarts from the sleepwalking curse!’  
‘Did you find new clues inside of the Forest Vault?’ Tulip asked, curious.  
‘We found a dragon portrait and a tiny sweater…’ Jamie explained, before joking ‘I’m starting to wonder if my brother is leaving random things just to mess with me…’  
‘Sounds like something I would do,’ Tonks quipped.  
Penny looked around the table, with a gloomy look. ‘It feels strange having everyone here without Ben… Rumour is, he still says he doesn’t remember anything, so the teachers let him go while they work out what happened. He’s hardly shown his face since…’  
‘Good,’ Rowan’s voice took everyone by surprise, but they didn’t question him.  
‘We have to keep watch on him, but he’s still our friend,’ Jamie reminded them, kicking Rowan under the table. ‘Think about how terrible it is for him if he’s telling the truth.’  
‘Thankfully, Madam Rakepick was there to save us,’ Rowan said.  
‘It seems like we’ve spent all year wondering whether she’s our mentor or our arch-nemesis… Are you sure you trust Madam Rakepick?’ Tulip asked Jamie.  
Jamie shook his head, unsure. ‘I’m still not sure. Sometimes, I feel like she’s the mentor I need to find my brother… Other times, I feel like she’d like to see me disappear too.’  
‘We’ll keep watch on her,’ Tulip promised. ‘It could be that she’s trying to protect us without giving up all of her secrets…’  
Bill put his open hand down on the table with a loud thump, smiling at Jamie. ‘Let’s worry about detention and curses and Rakepick another time… It’s time to celebrate Jamie’s victory over another Cursed Vault!’  
‘And Jamie becoming the new Slytherin Prefect!’ Rowan added, his smile wider than anyone’s.  
‘Cheers, everyone!’ Jamie cried in joy, rising his mug.

Midway through the evening, while they were chatting and laughing, a huge hand on Jamie’s shoulder made him turn around with a smile to welcome the half-giant. ‘Hagrid! Are you going to join us for one more Butterbeer before summer holidays?’  
Hagrid’s face wasn’t so cheery, however. ‘I wish I could, Jamie, but we both need teh make our way back teh Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore wants teh see yeh in his office.’  
Standing up, Jamie guessed ‘He probably wants to introduce me to the House-Elves in the Kitchens before my detention starts next year…’  
‘I don’ know, but I know it’s never a good idea teh keep the Headmaster waitin’…’

With heavy feet, Jamie entered Dumbledore’s Office, only to find it empty, save for the Phoenix Fawkes, perched atop his golden perch. ‘Professor Dumbledore?’ Jamie asked, looking around. ‘Is anyone here?’  
‘ _Squawk!_ ’  
Chuckling, Jamie petted the red and golden bird. ‘I know you’re here, Fawkes. I guess I’ll have to wait until he gets back… Or I could just leave, and wait for another message from-’

His sentence was interrupted by rising green flames in the lit fireplace. Madam Rakepick appeared in them, walking into the room, unscorched. ‘Madam Rakepick!’ Jamie almost jumped back, not expecting her presence, nor her entrance. ‘How did you-’  
‘Have you never used Floo Powder?’ Rakepick asked, and the boy shook his head. Even though he came from a wizarding family, he had never had the chance to use it, and wasn’t used to seeing others use it. ‘Remind me to introduce you to it next year… It will be essential to our respective journeys. Congratulations on discovering the Cursed Vault, and breaking the sleepwalking curse, James. It’s a good thing I saved your life.’  
‘Where’s Professor Dumbledore?’  
‘He had an important matter to attend to, so he left me in charge.’  
‘Of Hogwarts?!’ Jamie asked worried, remembering Snape’s warning.  
‘He left me in charge of guiding you into your fifth year. Amongst other things…’  
‘And I suppose you can’t get me out of detention…’  
Rakepick shook her head. ‘I cannot. I actually believe you’ll find working with the House-Elves in the Kitchens to be quite enlightening.’ Raising a finger, she added ‘I can, however, change the rules to offer you more freedom and protection in your search for the final vaults.’  
Jamie sighed, somewhat grateful. ‘Thank you, Madam Rakepick.’  
‘Professor Rakepick,’ she corrected.  
‘I’m not sure I understand…’  
‘I’ve decided to accept Dumbledore’s offer to become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor,’ she explained. ‘They say the position is cursed, but curses were made to be broken.’  
‘As are rules…’ Jamie recalled, earning a chuckle out of the new professor.  
‘Indeed. Get some rest during your summer holidays, James. Next year will be quite exciting…’  
‘I will. Thank you, Mada- I mean, Professor Rakepick.’


	12. The Weird Sisters

Walking into the cool afternoon, by the end of spring, Jamie saw three pale boys with strange clothing waiting for him. All of them were wearing heavy make-up, with black eye-liner and white powder making them look even paler. Two of them were about the same age as Bill; one with brown hair that reached the shoulders, wearing a black fur jacket with no shirt underneath, shiny black trousers and a necklace; the other one with slightly shorter, dark hair and a white shirt, the top half unbuttoned, and plain black trousers. The third looked much younger, a first year, with a shaved head, golden jacket, white T-shirt and grey trousers. The older one, with the fur jacket, welcomed Jamie with an almost melodic voice. ‘The infamous Curse-Breaker cometh!’ Waving his arm in front of him dramatically, he said ‘I envisioned you storming in atop an Acromantula made of rainclouds…’  
‘So sorry to disappoint,’ Jamie joked. ‘Do I know you?’  
‘I’m Myron Wagtail,’ the sixth year introduced himself. ‘Singer. Poet. Provocateur.’ Pointing towards the youngest one, he continued the introductions. ‘This is my partner in all things musical, Orsino Thruston. He plays the drums.’  
‘Hey,’ Orsino said with a smile.  
‘And our lead guitarist, Kirley McCormack Duke,’ Myron said, pointing at the third one. ‘He lets his music do the talking.’ Kirley nodded, somewhat apathetically.  
Jamie was not any less puzzled by the trio. ‘Okay… Why did you call me out here?’  
‘We’re fans of yours, James Smith,’ Myron explained, while Orsino nodded enthusiastically. ‘While you’ve been embracing tribulation, we’ve been watching from the shadows.’  
‘Not in a creepy way,’ Orsino assured.  
‘We admire your painful past…’ Myron continued. ‘We appreciate your exquisite hopelessness…’  
‘And we think it’s cool that you’re completely cursed,’ Orsino finished.  
‘I still don’t… understand,’ Jamie said. ‘You want to talk to me about my brother and the Cursed Vaults?’  
‘We want so much more than that, James Smith…’ Myron said, leaving a small silence for dramatic effect. ‘We’d like you to perform with our band, The Weird Sisters. Having someone of your cursed ilk could really round out our sound.’  
‘But we hardly know each other… And I don’t know the first thing about being in a band…’ Jamie pointed out.  
‘You have time to work it out before our first show,’ Orsino said.  
‘You want me to play in a show with you?! Here at Hogwarts?! When?!’  
‘Just take a stroll with the Weird Sisters, James Smith. Together, we’ll rock the wizarding world…’

They took him around the castle, arriving at the Hospital Wing. ‘What are we doing here?’ Jamie questioned.  
‘You aren’t the only one we’ve been admiring from afar, James Smith…’ Myron explained. ‘To become true artists, we need to find beauty in darkness. Hopelessness. Loneliness. Fear. Death. Sorrow. Who better to explain those wonderful horrors than one who understands them better than anyone…’ He pointed dramatically at a Gryffindor student Jamie recognised as Ben Copper, who approached them once he noticed them.  
‘Hi, Jamie…’ Ben muttered, still shaken by the attack he himself had perpetrated.  
‘Ben? You know these guys?’ Jamie asked, getting more confused by the minute.  
‘No… But I do notice them staring at me every so often…’  
Myron elaborated. ‘As we started to explore darker themes in our music, our attention was constantly drawn his way… If overbearing meaninglessness had a face, it would look like Ben Copper.’  
Ben, surprisingly, smiled at the comment. ‘Thanks, Myron.’  
Pointing at Jamie with his usual dramatism, Myron told Ben ‘James Smith wants to join our cause, Ben Copper. Tell him what true darkness really means…’

A short but very awkward conversation for Jamie ensued, during which Ben explained what living with his irrational fears was like daily. When he was finished, Myron complimented him. ‘You’re the most magnificently melancholic wizard in the world, Ben Copper.’  
‘I don’t even belong in the wizarding world…’ Ben muttered.  
‘I don’t even know what’s going on anymore…’ Jamie muttered as well, having given up on trying to understand anything and just taking everything in stride.  
‘Welcome to the Weird Sisters,’ Orsino said, patting his back.  
‘It’s time for your next lesson, James Smith,’ Myron proclaimed.  
‘We’re leaving, then. Are you going to be all right, Ben?’ Jamie asked, worried.  
‘I’m never all right,’ Ben whimpered.  
‘Never change, Ben Copper,’ Myron said as goodbye.  
‘Ben is so cool,’ Orsino commented, and Kirley nodded.  
Leaving the Hospital Wing, Jamie asked ‘Where are we going now?’  
‘To a place where absolute apathy clashes with eternal anguish…’ Myron said in a cryptic tone.

Walking down to the dungeons, Jamie could guess where they were headed, and he was proven correct when they entered the Potions classroom, where Snape had his back turned to the door, working on a potion. The professor noticed them, turning around with a sneer. ‘Smith. I should have known it was only a matter of time before you joined forces with these shirtless twits.’  
‘Severus Snape is an icon of anguish. You can learn a lot by basking in the glow of his shimmering disdain,’ Myron told Jamie.  
Orsino agreed. ‘Snape is the best.’  
‘If you use my first name again, I will make you swallow that ridiculous belt buckle,’ Snape warned Myron with a cruel grin.  
‘Classic Snape,’ Orsino chuckled.  
‘What can I do to make you leave?’ the professor asked with a scowl, turning to whom he thought was the most level-headed of the students, which was Jamie.  
‘I think they want me to understand tragedy and brooding to get their music, and they think you know those things best…’ Jamie explained, extremely afraid of the professor’s reaction.  
‘I know you won’t tell us your obviously sad backstory,’ Myron admitted. ‘So listening to your brilliant belittling will have to suffice.’  
Snape raised an eyebrow. ‘You mean, if I temporarily indulge you fools, you’ll leave my sight?’  
‘Never to return,’ Myron said, almost whispering.  
‘Until next Potions Class,’ Orsino added.  
‘This will be far too easy…’ Snape said with a roll of his eyes.

About ten minutes of insults and mean comments later, the Weird Sisters were more than satisfied. ‘That was absolutely brilliant…’ Orsino whistled.  
‘Unquestionable splendiferous,’ Myron agreed. Kirley nodded, silent as always.  
Snape turned to Jamie, a half-questioning, half-furious look on his face. ‘Why are you associating with these idiot, Smith?’  
Jamie shrugged, not really certain himself. ‘They’re my fans, and I don’t really have much to do at the moment. I’m just having a bit of fun before summer. Might even learn how to play an instrument.’  
‘If you want to learn how to fail at life, you could not have chosen better mentors,’ Snape noted, rolling again his eyes.  
‘Will you be attending the first performance of The Weird Sisters?’ Myron asked, hopeful.  
‘I will be attending your funeral if you don’t leave immediately.’  
‘Classic Snape,’ Orsino chuckled.  
‘Let’s go, James Smith,’ Myron said, taking them out of the room. ‘It’s time for a lesson in pain…’

It was already dinner time, so they went to the Great Hall, sitting down at the Slytherin Table in front of one Ismelda Murk, who looked at them suspiciously. ‘Did you poison my sandwitch?’ she asked.  
‘Do you see, James Smith?’ Myron said. ‘Ismelda Murk can’t help but jump to the most horrifying conclusion.’  
Orsino nodded, smiling. ‘Ismelda is so cool.’  
‘I hate you,’ she spat at them.  
‘Classic Ismelda.’  
‘James Smith now understands the true meaning of hopelessness, fear, and tragedy…’ Myron explained to her. ‘Now, he needs to gaze into the endless darkness that threatens to engulf us all…’  
Ismelda scoffed. ‘Smith can’t handle the darkness.’  
‘You think understanding Ismelda’s twisted mind will help me play an instrument?’ Jamie asked, starting to get an idea of the whole plan.  
‘We’ll be close in case you scream for help,’ Orsino assured.  
Pointing a golden knife at him, Ismelda asked Jamie ‘Do you think you’re ready for this, Smith?’  
‘Please, I’ve seen worse than what goes on in your twisted brain. Try me,’ Jamie challenged her.  
‘If you say so…’ Ismelda said, grinning. ‘I don’t think you have a wicked bone in your body, Smith. Prove me wrong. Would you use the Killing Curse?’  
Jamie scoffed, quipping ‘Every morning. Want me to teach you?’  
Ismelda raised an eyebrow, amused. ‘I’m impressed, Smith. Are you truly evil… Or are you just telling me what I want to hear?’  
‘Answering truthfully wouldn’t be truly evil, now would it?’  
‘And where will you live after school?’ Ismelda asked out of nowhere.  
Remembering what Rowan had once told him about Dumbledore and Grindelwald’s duel, he replied ‘Nurmengard. With some luck, we might even be roommates! Wouldn’t that be horrible?’  
Ismelda faked a shudder, smirking. ‘You passed my test, Smith. If we do this again, I’ll be sure to shatter your psyche… But not bad, Smith. You’re more damaged than I gave you credit for.’  
‘…Thanks…’  
Myron clapped his hands together. ‘Congratulations, James Smith. You have stared into the abyss that is The Weird Sisters, and emerged unscathed.’  
‘And what now?’ Jamie asked.  
‘You’ve proven you belong with us. Now it’s time to live the lifestyle…’ Myron said. ‘Meet me tomorrow, after breakfast, in the Artefact Room.’

Opening the door to the cluttered room and closing it behind him, Jamie saw only Myron inside. ‘Where are Orsino and Kirley?’  
‘Gathering ingredients for the celebration,’ Myron simply said.  
‘What celebration?’  
‘Your eventual performance with The Weird Sisters. First, we need to find some suitable props and artefacts to inspire our music, and decorate our stage.’  
‘What should I be looking for?’  
‘Just follow the inspiration of the interminable void…’

"Follow the inspiration of the interminable void” was interpreted by Jamie as looking for anything creepy or dark. Looking at the items he’d gathered in a bag, Jamie listed them to Myron: ‘I found a dull dagger, three bat-shaped earrings, and a sack of deformed Pixie skulls.’  
Myron looked inside the bag, nodding. ‘Well done, James Smith. I got a pocketful of cobwebs, three half-eaten Acid Pops, and a black quill.’  
Jamie almost tripped on nothing when he heard Myron. ‘Wait… a Black Quill?!’  
Myron nodded, taking out the dark item. ‘There’s something special about it too. I can feel it’s dark power clawing at the deepest regions of my lyrical soul…’  
‘You have to give it to me,’ Jamie practically ordered, no longer amused by the weirdness.  
‘Why?’ Myron was stranged at Jamie’s sudden change of demeanour.  
‘I… can’t say. But it’s important. More important than anything having to do with this concert,’ Jamie insisted, his hand extended, waiting for the quill.  
‘I don’t see how that’s possible, but I’ll give it to you right after our performance,’ Myron promised, raising an eyebrow. ‘Something tells me the magic within this quill will help me write a song capable of changing the wizarding world…’  
Jamie accepted Myron’s terms with a sigh, lowering his hand. ‘What else do we need to do before the show?’  
‘Don’t you know, James Smith? If you want to change things, sometimes you have to break them first… But we’re going to have to wait.’

Jamie and Myron waited, and waited, and waited for what felt like eternity. While Jamie leaned against a cabinet, bored; Myron took a few other skulls from the room, placing them on a line in the floor and on a chair. Tired, Jamie asked ‘What are we waiting for, Myron? What are we still doing here?’  
‘Inviting chaos,’ Myron said, placing the last skull and turning to Jamie.  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘Being a disciple of rock sometimes means embracing entropy, and overthrowing order and conformity.’  
‘I still don’t see…’  
‘You will after you destroy the Artefact Room,’ Myron interrupted.  
Jamie lit up. ‘Do you know how many times I’ve fantasized about demolishing an entire room?!’  
Myron smirked. ‘I knew you were meant for the rock n’ roll lifestyle, James Smith. Have at it…’  
Taking out his wand, Jamie went all out. ‘ _Confringo! Flipendo! Depulso! Bombarda! Bombarda!_ ’  
While he was exploding cauldrons and skulls, Myron encouraged him, taking out his wand as well and joining him. ‘Well done! Now, let’s cause a little chaos…’  
It didn’t take long before there wasn’t anything left that hadn’t been demolished or broken. Myron said ‘Now, tell me that didn’t feel good…’  
‘That. Was. BRILLIANT!’ Jamie said, breathing heavily from the exhaustion. ‘I’d better use _Reparo_ to fix the damage before anyone notices…’  
‘Not yet,’ Myron stopped him. ‘I think I hear him coming…’  
‘Filch?!’  
‘No…’  
The high-pitched voice of the Hogwarts poltergeist made his presence known before he became visible. ‘Now, this is my kind of show!’  
‘Peeves?!’  
‘Exploding things usually gets his attention,’ Myron noted. ‘We need your help, Peeves…’  
‘Boring!’ Peeves yelled.  
‘So we can throw a rock concert,’ Myron said.  
‘Keep squawking…’ Peeves encouraged, a bit more curious.  
‘We need you to distract Filch and the teachers. Otherwise, they’ll put a stop to the show before it ever gets started,’ Myron elaborated.  
‘I’m sick of Zilch,’ the poltergeist sneered.  
‘If we take care of Filch, will you distract the teachers?’ Myron asked.  
‘First, you’ll have to get out of detention!’ Peeves cackled, before disappearing.

‘…what is he talking about?’ Jamie wondered, but another voice made him turn around.  
‘What is going on here?!’ Professor Flitwick asked alarmed at the sight of the destroyed room.  
‘Peeves was just here, Professor Flitwick! We chased his away, but not before he did all of this damage,’ Jamie made up on the spot.  
Professor Flitwick raised an eyebrow, but couldn’t find any immediate proof of any lies. ‘He usually shows a bit more respect for our artefacts… Please repair the damage by casting _Reparo_ …’  
Jamie nodded, pointing his wand at each broken object and muttering ‘ _Reparo._ ’ In a moment’s notice, the room went back to normal.  
‘Well done, Mr Smith. Now, take your rock and rolling elsewhere…’ Professor Flitwick advised them.

Leaving the room, Myron lead Jamie back into the Potions classroom. This time the room was Snape-free, and The Weird Sisters were gathered around a table. ‘You could have told me that destroying the Artefact Room was all about getting Peeves’ attention…’ Jamie said, sitting with them.  
‘I sincerely apologise, but telling you in advance would have lessened the surprise, and therefore, quelled the chaos,’ Myron said with a smirk. ‘The more chaotic the situation, the more likely Peeves is to arrive… And thanks to you, he’s going to clear the way for our show.’  
‘You’re the coolest, Jamie,’ Orsino nudged the fourth-year.  
‘Is everything ready, Orsino Thruston?’ Myron asked.  
‘Absolutely. We’re about to deliver a bit of non-holiday cheer.’  
Jamie looked between them, suspicious. ‘What are you talking about?’  
‘We have something of a tradition before playing a show,’ Myron explained. ‘A bit of cheerful bonding to improve our rocking camaradie.’  
‘It was Kirley’s idea,’ Orsino said.  
‘I still don’t understand…’ Jamie muttered.  
‘We’ll be happy to explain!’ Orsino offered.  
‘Are you familiar with the Cheering Charm, James Smith?’ Myron started.  
‘Yes, I’ve heard of it…’  
‘It was invented by Felix Summerbee in the 1400s,’ Orsino noted. ‘If you overdo the charm, it causes fits of hysterical laughter.’  
‘And that’s what we do to each other before each show. I don’t support unwarranted happiness, but it brings the band together,’ Myron finished. ‘Do you understand the pre-show ritual now, James Smith?’  
‘I think so… You just cast the Cheering Charm, and happily hang out?’  
Orsino nodded. ‘It’s pretty cool.’  
‘I don’t know…’ Jamie said, unconvinced. Though, he had to admit, since the mention of the Black Quill he hadn’t enjoyed himself to the fullest, except when destroying the Artefact Room.  
‘No pressure, James Smith,’ Myron assured. ‘You can still play our show even if you don’t want to be affected by the Cheering Charm. I may even respect you more for choosing to remain mired in the darkness of our beautifully bleak worldview.’  
‘But you’ll miss all of the fun!’ Orsino warned happily.  
‘Do you want me to cast the Cheering Charm on you?’ Myron asked.  
Feeling that he had been too stressed lately, and that a little bit of innocent fun wouldn’t hurt anyone, Jamie accepted. ‘Of course. I want to celebrate playing a show with you guys. Besides, what’s the harm in being happier?’

Myron nodded at him. ‘I tend to view persuasive happiness as an unfortunate disorder, but in this case, I’ll make an exception. Cheers to James Smith and The Weird Sisters!’ Myron took out his wand, pointing at Jamie first and performing the spell, then on Orsino and Kirley, and then on himself.  
‘Do you feel anything?’ Jamie asked, unsure that it had worked.  
‘I’m suddenly feeling…’ Myron thought about it. ‘….extremely optimistic, so the spell must be taking effect…’  
‘Look at Kirley!’ Orsino said with a laugh. Kirley’s usually apathetic look had turned into a smile, though still silent as always.  
‘I will admit, it warms my dormant heart to see that melancholy man crack a smile…’ Myron said, smiling as well. ‘You’re looking quite smiley yourself, James Smith. Is there something cheerful you’d like to share?’  
Jamie noticed that he was, in fact, in a much better mood than before, and smiling wide. The first thought that went through his head after noticing made him blush. ‘I… shouldn’t say…’  
‘You’re one of us now. Feel free to share your happiest little secrets…’ Myron encouraged him.  
Orsino giggled. ‘Sharing is so cool.’  
Bursting out in laughter at their expressions, Jamie admitted ‘…I was thinking of one person I fancy…’  
‘Juicy!’ Orsino jumped up. Even Kirley seemed interested.  
Myron looked at him curious. ‘Scandalous… Who do you fancy, Jamie?’  
‘I shouldn’t…’ Jamie said, before giving in. ‘All right, then. I was thinking of Merula Snyde. I’ve spent a lot of time around her, and we’re more alike than I will admit…’  
‘You should consider telling her how you feel…’ Myron advised.  
‘Oh, she knows. I think…’ Jamie mumbled, going off on a tangent in his head, thinking about his whole dynamic with the Slytherin girl.  
‘You should probably leave before we disgust you with our growing giddiness, James Smith,’ Myron warned. ‘I’ll send you an uncharacteristically cloying message when it’s time to set the stage for our performance…’

As they had promised Peeves they would get take care of Filch, Myron proposed brewing another Sleeping Draught (after the effects of the Cheering Charm had passed). The idea had been given to him by Rowan, much to Jamie’s surprise, with whom he shared an appreciation for postmodern existentialist fiction. After brewing the potion in the Artefact Room, they decided to use Penny’s connections across the student body to let everyone know about the upcoming concert. While Jamie asked Penny for help, Myron worked on ways to add pyrotechnics to the show.

Convincing Penny and making fliers with her to announce the upcoming concert was a nice change of airs for Jamie, but it was all far from being over. Since all the pyrotechnics were in Filch’s office, and Filch had drank the Sleeping Draught in his office, they couldn’t retrieve them without waking him up. As an alternative, they decided to brew a Fire-Breathing Potion, something Jamie had learned long ago from Snape himself one time Hagrid had asked the boy for help in freeing Fang from Devil’s Snare. The potion brewing was a success, and they could continue with their plan.

All that was left for the concert was to get an instrument for Jamie, and teach him how to play it. In the Transfiguration classroom, The Weird Sisters taught Jamie how to turn a cauldron into a bass guitar. They then taught Jamie how to enchant it to play itself, as they didn’t have nearly enough time to teach him how to play it well enough. With all the preparations complete, all that was left was to attend the concert.

It was a relatively warm night when Jamie came down to the Training Grounds, where a whole rock n’ roll stage had been erected. Huge speakers decorated the back wall, and everyone’s instruments were prepared at their appropriate places. Professor Flitwick was on the side, speaking happily to Kirley, while Orsino sat at the drums and Myron stood at the front of the stage, in front of a huge crowd of students. Everyone Jamie knew at school (other than Hogwarts' staff) was there, cheering and clapping. Walking up to stage, he asked Myron ‘Where did you get this stage?’  
‘We called in a few favours…’ Myron simply stated.  
‘Penny did an amazing job getting people to come to the show!’ Jamie said, looking at the crowd, noticing his friends and crush among them.  
‘Of course she did,’ Myron nodded. ‘She’s the most popular girl in school.’  
‘Penny is so cool!’ Orsino yelled from his seat at them, so they could hear him over the cheers from the crowd.  
‘Are you ready to rock, James Smith?’ Myron asked, preparing his wand for the _Sonorus_ spell.  
‘As ready as I’ll ever be…’ Jamie said, taking out the phial with Fire-Breathing Potion.  
‘Drink the Fire-Breathing Potion to let them know we’re serious…’  
In a swift and dramatic motion, Jamie uncorked the bottle, taking a swig and firing a five feet flame over the crowd, doubling the cheers and applause. Myron, on his back, casted the Amplifying Charm on the instruments, and on himself. Jamie casted the Music Spell on the guitar, while Myron addressed the crowd. ‘All right, Hogwarts! Are you ready for some real music?! We’re The Weird Sisters! This song is called “Do the Hippogriff”! LET’S GO!’

The Weird Sister’s first-ever concert was coming to a close, and when Myron had finished their last song, he waved at the crowd. ‘Thank you, Hogwarts!’  
Among the cheers of the crowd, sad to see them finish the concert, the band members regrouped on stage, and Jamie said exicedly ‘That was amazing! I can’t believe we actually did it!’  
‘We’re so cool!’ Orsino jumped up, and Kirley nodded enthusiastically.  
‘Meet us later in the Potions classroom, James Smith. I have something special for you. And I don’t just mean that Black Quill…’ Myron said, cryptic as ever.

Sneaking through the dungeon corridors is easy enough when one’s a cat Animagus, especially when one’s also too tired to talk to any fans of The Weird Sisters who wanted to talk about that night’s concert. Entering the Potions classroom, Jamie sat at the table where The Weird Sisters trio was sitting at. Myron greeted him, the Black Quill in his hand. ‘I’m hesitant to relinquish this Black Quill, James Smith…’ he admitted. ‘I don’t think I could have penned “Do the Hippogriff” without its innate power. I even wrote something of a love song…’  
‘Love is so cool,’ Orsino commented.  
‘But returning it is the least we can do for you helping us stage the greatest performance in the history of Hogwarts,’ said Myrion, handing Jamie the quill.  
‘The only thing better would be playing the Great Hall,’ Orsino noted.  
Playing with the quill between his hands, Jamie thanked them. ‘Well, thanks for letting me join The Weird Sisters. It really was amazing…’  
‘We should be honest with you, James Smith…’ Myron said. ‘A lot of talented musicians caught wind of our performance, and want to audition. One of them is a gifted bass player named Donaghan Tremlett. He can actually play without the use of magic.’  
Jamie nodded, internally relieved that he didn’t have to repeat the nerve-wracking experience. It had been nice to be a part of it, but repeating in the short run wasn’t his cup of tea in this case. ‘I understand. You’re dedicated to The Weird Sisters, but the most important thing to me is finding my brother. And hey, maybe after I find him, we can play another show.’  
‘A reunion tour would be so cool.’  
‘That’s actually why I need this Black Quill. I’m hoping it holds another clue to the Cursed Vaults…’ Tapping the quill in his hand, Jamie muttered ‘ _Reparifarge._ ’  
The quill transformed into a note, and the trio of rockers were impressed at the sight. ‘What does it say, Jamie?’ Orsino asked.  
‘"See what Mad-Eye Moody knows about the key. We cannot return to the sunken vault without it.-R” …sunken vault?’ Jamie read the note, wondering about the vault mentioned.  
‘Mad-Eye Moody?’ Myron wondered.  
‘What key?’ Orsino pondered.  
‘…the choice of the word “return” clearly means that this person has visited a buried Cursed Vault before…’ Kirley noted, speaking for the first time in front of Jamie and catching him off guard. ‘Did they break its curse? If not, how did they survive? If so, why would they want to return? More importantly, who wrote this letter, and who did they send it to? And why would the recipient Transfigure the letter back into a quill, and leave it for us to find?’ Jamie couldn’t reply immediately, still shocked at Kirley opening his mouth at all, as were the other two. Kirley shrugged, seeing their surprised looks. ‘I enjoy a good mystery.’  
‘Well,’ Jamie finally said. ‘I better keep trying to work out exactly what it means…’  
Myron stopped him one more moment before Jamie left. ‘Before you go, we decided to get you a gift, James Smith… An outfit befitting a dark, powerful, nonconformist, quite possibly cursed rock star such as yourself.’  
‘It’s really cool,’ Orsino said, taking out a package and handing it to Jamie.  
Taking it with a smile, Jamie said ‘Thank you so much. I’ll always be a proud member of the Weird Sisters.’


	13. Dennis' Dearest Dream

Only a week before the End-of-Term Feast, Flitwick called for the attention of everyone during breakfast in the Great Hall. ‘Settle down, students, I have some exciting news to share!’ The noise of chatter died down, though some students still talked in whispers to each other. Flitwick continued, clearly excited at sharing the news. ‘The Frog Choir, Hogwarts’ esteemed student singing ensemble, is in need of two additional members! We will be holding auditions shortly! I encourage anyone who’s interested to come prepared to sing! Fluency in Latin is not required, but is considered a plus.’

The students returned to their breakfast, some of them quite excited about the announcement. Rowan was one of them, saying to Jamie with a huge smile ‘I’ve always admired the Frog Choir. Their performances are always my favourite part of the Welcoming Feasts.’  
‘Does that mean you’re planning on trying out?’ Jamie asked, curious.  
‘Of course not!’ Rowan said, as if he’d been asked to dance with a Troll. ‘I’d probably faint the second I got up on stage. But you, on the other hand, would be great! You should consider auditioning!’  
‘It does sound fun,’ Jamie admitted. ‘But even if I were interested, I would have to learn a bit more about the Choir before deciding…’  
‘We can ask around about it!’ Rowan said, hell-bent on getting his friend on the Choir. ‘I’m curious to see who’s planning to audition anyway…’

Asking a few of the members of the Frog Choir about their experience, Jamie was slightly more interested in auditioning, though still had doubts about it. ‘Well, Jamie? Do you think you’ll audition for the Frog Choir?’ Rowan asked when Jamie sat back down at his side.  
‘All the members I spoke to really seem to enjoy it. I’m definitely considering trying out.’  
‘Then I better ask Professor Sprout if I can borrow a pair of earmuffs,’ Merula’s voice made him turn to the left, where he saw her seated near them, smirking.  
‘Don’t tell me you’re auditioning too, Merula,’ Rowan said, surprised and annoyed.  
Merula rolled her eyes at the comment. ‘Not that it’s any of your business, but unlike Smith, I’ve always wanted to be a member of the Frog Choir.’ Glancing at Jamie with a questioning look, she asked ‘Why are you interested in the Frog Choir anyway?’  
Thinking of the stupidest reason he could think of, Jamie replied ‘Singing with the toads sounds fun! How often do you get the opportunity to do something like that?’  
‘I already know you’re odd, Smith,’ she said, containing a small chuckle. ‘You don’t have to tell me. Good luck, Smith, and I mean that… Because when Professor Flitwick hears my audition, he might decide one new singer is enough.’  
Standing up, the witch left the table, leaving Jamie and Rowan alone. Seeing her leave, Rowan said ‘As much as I hate to admit it, Merula’s got a point. I’ve heard her sing, she’s good. She’s like a siren, complete with all of the danger… If you’re interested in auditioning for the Frog Choir, I’d start preparing.’ Jamie was quite shocked at Rowan’s words, not because he didn’t expect Merula to sing well, but rather because it was Rowan admitting it. Still, his advice wasn’t bad, but something else distracted him. Tulip asked him to meet in the Transfiguration classroom, as she needed help with something about her toad Dennis. 

Because there were no more classes left, the classroom was being used as a study hall and overall reading room, with Professor McGonagall keeping watch on the few students that decided to study on their own in the room. When Jamie entered the classroom, he immediately approached Tulip and her toad quietly. Greeting her, he asked in a low volume ‘Tulip! Is everything alright? You said it was urgent.’  
Tulip nodded. ‘I’m happy you came, James Smith. It’s about Dennis.’  
‘Your toad? Is he alright?’ Jamie looked at the green toad, noticing the usual Dungbomb on its back was gone. ‘Does it have something to do with why his Dungbomb is gone?’  
‘Dennis’ Dungbomb? Oh, I take that off whenever we’re around professors to avoid alerting or upsetting them,’ Tulip waved off. ‘No, the reason I had you come is because Dennis is depressed…’  
Looking closer at the toad, Jamie couldn’t tell there was anything off about it. ‘Your toad is depressed? How can you tell?’  
‘I can speak toad,’ Tulip said nonchalantly.  
‘You too, huh?’ Jamie said sarcastically.  
‘No, of course not, but Dennis is my best friend. I can tell when he’s got something on his mind. Which is why I was hoping I could convince you to audition with him for the Frog Choir.’  
‘What?’ Jamie was starting to get a bit tired of the pressure. Two friends trying to convince him to audition were two too much for his taste.  
‘Don’t worry, I’ll explain everything… He’s been bored lately. I think he needs a new challenge. When Professor Flitwick announced the Frog Choir auditions, Dennis perked up. I think Dennis has a dream of being on the Frog Choir, and if that’s Dennis’ dream, then I want to make it come true.’  
‘So you think Dennis’ dream is to join and sing on the Frog Choir?’  
‘That’s right,’ Tulip said with a proud smile. ‘I haven’t seen him so excited about something since we went swimming together in the Black Lake.’  
‘But Dennis is your toad,’ Jamie pointed out. ‘Wouldn’t you rather audition with him?’  
‘Of course, but I'm a wretched singer,’ Tulip said, as her face fell. ‘If I tried out with him, his dream would never come true.’  
‘You can’t be that bad…’  
‘A group of girls started a formal petition to ban me from singing in the showers,’ Tulip said, still looking down in shame. ‘My singing makes Peeves cover his ears. I’ve made more first-years faint than baby Mandrakes ever have…’  
Jamie stopped her from continuing her examples. ‘Alright, I get it, you’re a bad singer. But how do you know I’ll be any better?’  
‘You can’t possibly be any worse than me,’ Tulip assured, before boasting a little. ‘Plus, I’m an excellent snoop. You probably didn’t notice, but I’ve heard you sing before. How to stick your nose in others’ business may be the only lesson my Ministry of Magic parents taught me that’s stuck.’  
Jamie raised an eyebrow at her confession, remembering that the only times he ever sung were either in the showers, or when he was preparing for Christmas at the Burrow. Even in The Weird Sister’s first concert, he only “played” the guitar, he never sang anything. ‘Alright, I’ll help you,’ he decided with a small nod. ‘I don’t have a toad myself, so borrowing one from a friend is better than the alternative.’  
‘Really?’ Tulip lit up, but a bit curious at the same time. ‘You’ll audition for the Frog Choir with Dennis as your partner without me blackmailing or bribing you? Why?’  
‘Because you’re my friend, Tulip. You don’t need to blackmail me to get me to help you. And if making Dennis’ dream come true is important to you, then I’ll do my best to make it happen.’  
‘Aw, James Smith, you’re making me blush,’ Tulip said, looking away from Jamie. ‘Still, I can’t send you into the audition unprepared and expect it to end well. We better get you ready first. Let’s start off by talking to Professor Flitwick. I doubt he’ll accept a bribe, but he can at least tell us more about what you need to be a Frog Choir member.’

The tiny professor was busy with tidying up his classroom, so Jamie offered his and Tulip’s help to speed up the process, and get the advice. Asking him how to better his singing abilities, Professor Flitwick advised him to practise, and not rely entirely on natural talent. He also suggested asking Madam Pince, who had always been a fan of the Frog Choir, much to their surprise.

‘…we were looking for advice on how to prepare for the Frog Choir auditions, and Professor Flitwick suggested we talk to you,’ Jamie was explaining to Madam Pince their situation, after the librarian had accepted to hear them out.  
Madam Pince sighed, relenting. ‘Very well. If it’s for the betterment of the Frog Choir, I’ll permit talking just this once.’  
Tulip flinched. ‘Even hearing that first-hand, I still find it hard to believe.’  
‘Why? I do have a life outside of my job and the library,’ Madam Pince noted.  
Jamie was, nonetheless, grateful for the exception. ‘Thanks, Madam Pince. I appreciate you bending your “no talking” rules to help me get on the Frog Choir.’  
‘Yes, I will help you…’ She said, her face stern and cold. ‘Help you realise you have no place on the Frog Choir.’  
‘You haven’t even heard me sing!’ Jamie protested. ‘Besides, Professor Flitwick seemed to think I had promise.’  
Madam Pince scoffed. ‘Yes, well, if you ask me, Filius has gotten far too lax with his standards. Music is as much about appreciating and recognising the importance of silence as it is about producing sound. The fact that Filius would even consider selecting someone with no appreciation for silence is all the evidence I need. If this trend continues, the Frog Choir will become a shadow of its former self… I’d conduct it myself if I weren’t so busy protecting the Library’s books from your greasy fingers.’  
‘Let’s just go, James Smith,’ Tulip said, tired of the condescending speech. ‘This is about as much “help” as we’re going to get from her.’ The toad croaked loudly, and Tulip noted ‘Besides, Dennis gave me an idea of how we can start preparing you two for the audition…’

Tulip’s idea consisted of getting Jamie and Dennis to grow closer together, and become friends. After playing with the toad and feeding it, Jamie thought of talking to Hagrid, who had experience with befriending all sorts of creatures. The friendly half-giant recommended doing something Dennis enjoyed, which Tulip admitted was playing a trick on someone. Planning the trick inside the Artefact Room, Tulip thought of pranking Madam Pince, as comeuppance for her harsh words about the Frog Choir. Messing with the Library books (without damaging them, as for Tulip being a Ravenclaw that was unthinkable for her) seemed like the perfect prank to make. With their plan complete, they headed to the Library.

‘Alright, James Smith. Let’s go over the plan,’ Tulip whispered, sneaking behind a shelf. ‘I’ll distract Pince while you go through the shelves, putting books out of order and scattering them about. You should also find a place to hide where you can see and trick Pince. I’ll give you a sign when Pince is coming. That’s when you’ll unleash chaos! The only thing I’m not sure about is how to distract Pince…’  
‘Why don’t you ask about Library rules?’ Jamie proposed.  
Tulip scrunched her face. ‘That’s an idea… I think, in the name of chaos, I’ll manage to stay awake through her lecture. Good idea, let’s get started. I’ll leave Dennis with you so he gets a front row seat to the mischief. Go make me proud!’

With Dennis sitting on a table, Jamie “reorganized” the Library books of the shelf he was at, leaving some down in the floor or around the tables and chairs, while Tulip made Madam Pince list all the rules that were enforced in the Library. Finished, he picked up Dennis in his left hand, hearing Tulip shout ‘WHAT’S THAT, MADAM PINCE? YOU’RE HEADING OVER TO THE SHELVES?’  
‘That’s our cue, Dennis! Let’s get in position,’ Jamie said, taking out his wand with his right hand, while Dennis croaked excited. Sneaking away to the adjacent shelf, he saw Madam Pince come over to the chaotic scene he’d produced.  
‘What’s this? What kind of monster would leave a book on the ground?!’ he heard the bookkeeper yell in anger. Waving his wand from his hiding spot and muttering the incantation, Jamie made a book fly behind her as she was reaching down to pick up a book, bonking her on the back of the head with it. Rubbing her head, she stood up and yelled, looking for the perpetrator, ‘Cease this foolishness immediately! In all my years I have never seen such a travesty! Newton Scamander in the Herbology section! Textbooks shelved upside-down! Precise alphabetical order destroyed! You even made me raise my voice in the Library! If I find you, I will personally ensure you are banned from the Library for an eternity!’

Jamie was trying his best not to burst out laughing, and was mostly successful, when Tulip came to him and Dennis. ‘That was brilliant, James Smith! Pince was so distracted listing the Library rules that she never even noticed you. She’s going to be reorganising the shelves in a fit for the rest of the day!’  
‘I’m glad you liked it, Tulip,’ Jamie said, seeing her laugh. ‘But what about Dennis? Did my trick on Pince impress him?’ Widening his eyes, he realised ‘I never thought I’d seriously be asking about the opinions of a toad.’  
‘Why don’t we ask him?’ Tulip suggested, looking at her pet.  
Dennis croaked happily, and Jamie asked ‘…Is that a yes?’  
‘Better than a yes! I don’t think I’ve ever seen Dennis like a two-legged creature this much since Merula.’  
‘Dennis likes Merula?!’  
‘You forget, Merula and I were friends before I even met you,’ Tulip reminded him.  
‘And here I was, not giving Dennis enough credit as a judge of character…’  
‘See? You and Dennis have that in common as well!’ Tulip said, earning a blush from Jamie. Waving it off, she added ‘But that’s not important now. What is important is Dennis is ready to be your toad partner for the Frog Choir auditions! Now we just need to prepare you… Unfortunately, I’m the last person you want to go to for singing advice.’  
‘Don’t worry, Tulip. I know just the person who can help me study…’

Rowan Khanna probably wasn’t the best singer by a long shot, but his knowledge of the arts and his passion for Celestina Warbeck gave Jamie confidence in going to his friend for advice. Rowan obliged happily, and the two sat around the fire in the Slytherin Common Room for a couple of hours, chatting and sharing information on the subject. Ultimately, Jamie decided to seek someone with a tad more experience than Rowan, someone who had been in the Frog Choir. Tulip recommended talking to Chester Davies, who had been a Ravenclaw Prefect the same time as Felix Rosier had been the Slytherin one. Sending him an owl, asking for a meeting in the Three Broomsticks on the last trip to Hogsmeade, the reply came positive.

When Jamie and Tulip entered the pub, Tulip pointed at a corner, where a tall boy with light skin and sleek, dark hair sat at a table. Going over to him and introducing himself, Jamie shook Chester’s hand. ‘Thank you for coming, Chester. I know you must be busy.’  
‘No problem, James. I’ll deny this if anyone asks, but I was honestly looking for an excuse to take a break,’ the ex-Prefect said with a smile. ‘You said you wanted to ask me about the Frog Choir?’  
‘Yes, Tulip mentioned you were on the choir, so I thought I’d ask you for advice on how to prepare for the audition.’  
‘Frog Choir practices were about the only time Chester didn’t pester us to earn House Points,’ Tulip said with a small giggle.  
‘When I was a Ravenclaw Prefect, I vowed I’d never turn away someone with a desire to learn,’ Chester said, chuckling. ‘Let’s order a round of Butterbeers and I’ll tell you about my experiences on the Frog Choir.’

Talking over Butterbeers was a quick way to pass the time, and even though they’d been there for a couple of hours, it had seemed like nothing to Jamie. Going back to something Chester had said, Jamie asked ‘So you’ve noticed that nerves are the biggest reason people do poorly on their Frog Choir auditions?’  
‘That’s right. I’ve seen students who have practised for months crumble in front of an audience come audition time. I’d recommend you try to get some practical experience before the audition.’  
Jamie nodded, thoughtful. ‘That’s really good advice, Chester. I’ll definitely keep it in mind.’  
‘Then I know you’ll do great,’ Chester assured encouragingly. ‘Do you have any other questions you’d like to ask me?’  
Jamie pondered over the question, coming up with one of his own. ‘Picking a song for my audition that Flitwick likes might help my chances. Do you know any?’  
‘He always seemed to love hearing students sing Celestina Warbeck’s “You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me”,’ Chester recalled, and Jamie nodded, remembering his last Christmas.  
‘Perfect! I already know that one, so it’ll be nice to put it to good use. Thank you for your help, Chester! I need to get back to practising…’ Another idea came to Jamie’s mind, making him smirk. ‘…and I know just the quirky band who can help.’  
‘Of course,’ Chester said. ‘Good luck, James! Let me know how things turn out.’

‘James Smith! Our favourite source of inspiration!’ Myron welcomed Jamie to the Training Grounds. ‘We haven’t seen you around since last week, when you helped us school Hogwarts in rock at our first concert!’  
‘Great to see you again, mates,’ Jamie said. ‘Am I really still your source of inspiration?’  
‘But of course! You’re an infamous Curse-Breaker! Whenever we need to think up new songs, we just imagine your adventures…’ Myron said with his usual dramatism. ‘Risking it all to solve an ancient mystery… Fending off dark forces eager to kill you… Questioning your friends’ loyalties at every turn… Agonising over what you’ll do when your reason for living – finding your brother – is over…’  
‘Curse-breaking adventures are so cool,’ Orsino noted.  
‘How do you feel about us writing songs about you?’ Myron asked, curious.  
‘I’m honoured. How often does a person get a song written about them?’ Jamie replied sincerely. Gossip he hated, but songs about his adventures and problems were completely different in his mind.  
‘Exactly!’ Myron agreed. ‘We’re immortalising you in the history of rock!’  
Returning to the original subject, Jamie said ‘Anyway, I came here because I’m auditioning for the Frog Choir and was hoping you could help me practise. You always want to put on shows for Hogwarts. If anyone can help me get comfortable performing, it’s you.’  
‘You’re in luck,’ Orsino said. ‘We were just about to start our jam session.’  
‘Why don’t you try singing with us? That will give you a feel for performing,’ Myron offered. Dennis croaked loudly, and Myron looked at it with a smirk. ‘I like this toad’s style. He can join us, too. I don’t usually like sharing the mic, but for you two, I’ll make an exception.’

Gladly, Jamie accepted the invitation, singing along with Myron to “Do the Hippogriff”, while Dennis croaked along to the song. It was difficult to shine next to Myron’s natural talent and level of dedication, but Jamie felt a bit more confident in his own abilities for the audition. Finishing the jam session, Orsino complimented him. ‘That was a cool performance, Jamie.’  
‘We should have had you sing instead of play bass at our big concert!’ Myron admitted. ‘it was so amazing, Kirley’s been rendered speechless.’  
‘I knew you had it in you, James Smith,’ Tulip said.  
‘Thanks for letting me sing with the Weird Sisters!’ Jamie thanked the rock stars.  
‘Did it help you get more comfortable with performing?’ asked Tulip.  
Jamie considered it, feeling better than before. ‘Yes, but I wish I could have performed in front of a crowd.’  
‘Sorry, our practises are strictly off-limits to civilians,’ said Orsino.  
‘We used to let anyone come, but then Kirley had that unfortunate incident with a fan…’ Myron recalled, while Kirley nodded, saddened. ‘He doesn’t like to talk about it.’  
‘I understand,’ Jamie interjected, laughing internally. ‘But how am I going to get experience in front of a crowd?’  
‘I don’t know about a crowd, but if you’re looking for a way to test your nerve while singing, I have an idea…’ Myron mused, motioning them to follow.

Taking them to the dungeons, Myron opened the door to the Potions classroom, entering the room with the other four. Looking at Snape, who had his back turned to them, Jamie whispered ‘What are we doing in the Potions classroom? I thought you were going to test my nerve while I sing.’  
‘And what better way to do that than by having you perform for the maestro of misery himself, Snape?’ Myron explained.  
‘Snape?!’  
‘But he hates music and anything that brings joy and happiness!’ Tonks pointed out.  
Orsino nodded. ‘Snape is so cool.’  
‘That’s what makes him the perfect audience,’ Myron expanded. ‘He’s a tough critic. If you can perform for him without losing your cool, you can perform for anyone.’  
Tulip nudged Jamie. ‘Snape already think you’re odd. What have you got to lose?’  
Rolling his eyes and with a half-smile, Jamie relented. ‘Alright, I’ll try it!’  
‘That’s the spirit! Do you know what song you’re going to sing to Snape?’ Myron asked. ‘Try to appeal to his specific tastes.’  
Remembering another Celestina Warbeck classic, Jamie said ‘I’m going to sing Celestina Warbeck’s “A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love”.’  
‘Appealing to the Potions Master in Snape, eh? Smart,’ Myron commented.  
‘Let’s see if Snape’s love of potions outweighs his hatred of you, James Smith,’ Tulip said, handing him Dennis.  
Myron encouraged him as well. ‘You’re ready to sing to Snape, James!’  
Dennis croaked in his hands, and Tulip stroked its head. ‘And you too, Dennis!’  
‘Don’t worry, Jamie,’ Orsino reassured the Slytherin. ‘If he kills your self-confidence, we’ll be sure to write a wicked eulogy.’  
‘Thanks, Orsino,’ Jamie chuckled, bracing himself for his possibly last performance.  
‘Now go pierce Snape’s cold heart with the burning passion of your song!’ Myron pushed him forward.

Walking up to the Potions Master, Jamie prepared himself as Snape turned around, noticing him. ‘Smith? To what do I owe this displeasure?’  
‘Here goes nothing…’ Jamie muttered, and started singing the song, with Dennis croaking in sync.  
As he sang, Snape frowned at him, asking ‘Have you lost your mind, Smith? I shudder at the thought of what goes on in that head of yours… Why have you brought a wailing toad into my classroom?’

Keeping his posture straight, and ignoring the jabs, Jamie kept singing to the best of his abilities until the song was over. When the student was silent, Snape asked ‘Are you finished?’  
‘Yes…’ Jamie said, taking a deep breath. ‘What did you think?’  
‘I’m disappointed,’ Snape admitted with a cold tone. ‘Disappointed in myself over how much I didn’t hate that performance.’  
‘So you liked my singing?’ Jamie asked, surprised.  
‘I wouldn’t go that far. But your taste in music is to be commended.’  
‘Does that mean you’d like an encore?’  
‘Leave,’ the professor simply warned, and Jamie did so without a second thought.

‘You did it, James!’ Myron congratulated him outside of the classroom. ‘You sung to Snape without freezing up, messing up your lyrics or ripping a hole in your trousers!’ Seeing Jamie’s shock at the overly-specific comment, Myron shrugged. ‘What? It happens.’  
‘Snape even sort of gave you a compliment!’ Tulip said.  
Orsino nodded again. ‘You are so cool.’  
‘There’s nothing more we can teach you,’ Myron confessed. ‘You’re ready to audition for the Frog Choir!’

The Frog Choir auditions were right before dinner, in the Great Hall. While they waited for Flitwick in the huge room, Tulip asked with excitement ‘It’s time for the Frog Choir audition, James Smith! Are you ready?’  
Jamie nodded enthusiastically. ‘Yes, thanks to you and everyone else who helped me prepare.’  
‘I should be thanking you! Because of you, Dennis’ dream of singing on the Frog Choir is going to come true!’  
Dennis croaked excitedly, sitting on a fancy red pillow. Jamie got a look of worry on his face. ‘Hold on, Tulip, I haven’t even auditioned yet. Flitwick might not even pick me.’  
‘I don’t know about you, but I don’t often take the time to consider impossible scenarios, James Smith,’ Tulip said with a somewhat smug look.  
‘I’m happy to see you’re so confident,’ a sarcastic voice behind Tulip made the Ravenclaw step aside, turning around. ‘It’ll make the look on your face when Flitwick picks me and not you so much sweeter,’ Merula said with fake sweetness.  
‘There are two spots open, Merula,’ Tulip pointed out. ‘You and James Smith can both be on the Frog Choir.’  
Merula scoffed. ‘If Flitwick is even remotely capable of recognising talent, he’ll see Smith doesn’t deserve to be on the choir. But don’t worry, Tulip. I’ll sing with Dennis when Smith inevitably fails his audition.’  
‘Thanks, Merula,’ Tulip said coldly. ‘But I’ll stick with James Smith.’  
‘You don’t have to pick right away,’ Merula assured her with a smirk. ‘Wait until Flitwick makes his decisions to decide. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have an audition to crush.’ Merula walked away, up to the High Table, where a line of students was forming to audition.  
‘You better go, too. Good luck, James Smith! My beloved pet toad’s happiness depends on you! But no pressure or anything.’

Taking the pillow with Dennis on it, Jamie trotted over to the end of the line, waiting his turn as Flitwick arrived and started the auditions. The performances were… All over the place, to say the least. Some students did pretty well, while some broke down and messed up. A couple even broke down in tears, and had to be taken away. Rowan was correct about Merula, Jamie thought, she was excellent. He was last, and when it was his turn, he stepped up, and Flitwick nodded at him with a reassuring smile. ‘Ah, yes, Mr Smith! I’m very glad to see you here. What will you and your toad be singing for us today?’  
‘Celestina Warbeck’s ”You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me”, professor.’  
‘Excellent! That’s a personal favourite of mine. You and your toad may begin singing at any time.’

Giving his all, Jamie sang away, finding it much easier to sing to Flitwick, who nodded encouragingly from time to time and smiled all the time, than singing to Snape. By the end of the song, Flitwick seemed pretty satisfied by the performance. ‘Excellent, Mr Smith! I must say, I love seeing students appreciate Celestina Warbeck.’ Addressing all of the other students as well, Flitwick said with a frown ‘That’s what makes this news so hard to deliver… One of our current members who had planned on retiring and giving up her spot has decided to stay on instead. Unfortunately, that means I can only accept one new student onto the Frog Choir. That said, I will carefully consider every audition and announce my decision shortly.’

The professor walked away, leaving the students nervous at the sudden turn of events. Merula nudged Jamie, saying ‘You might as well give up, Smith. That spot on the Frog Choir is mine. Why don’t you do yourself a favour and withdraw? You’ll save yourself the embarrassment of losing.’  
If there were still any lingering doubts of whether it had been a good idea to audition, they disappeared that same moment. ‘I’m not giving up, Merula,’ he said challengingly.  
‘We’ll see about that…’ she said, frowning at his response, before walking away.  
Tulip approached Jamie, who said ‘I guess Flitwick’s announcement didn’t shake Merula’s confidence…’  
‘This might be because I know Merula,’ Tulip commented, looking at the Slytherin witch sitting on the table for dinner. ‘But I think she looks worried. She must really see you as a threat…’

Jamie had never been too keen on the idea of being part of the Frog Choir, but of course he did want to help Tulip and Dennis. However, his rivalry with his crush made the matter much more important to him, and he was damned if he didn’t at least try to stand his ground on this subject. In his mind, if Merula won, then great, because Dennis would be happy, Tulip would be happy about Dennis, and Jamie wouldn’t have to include choir practice in his already busy timetable. If he won, then double great, because Tulip and Dennis would be happy, and he would have another victory under his belt to taunt her with. What he didn’t quite expect was a letter from Merula herself, asking to meet her alone in the Training Grounds before dark. When he came out to meet her, he saw her waiting for him with a cross look on her face, and her wand in her hand. Guessing what was about to go down, he placed his own wand up his sleeve, ready to use it if necessary. ‘What do you want, Merula?’ he asked casually when he got close.  
‘You to tell Flitwick you’ve changed your mind and don’t want to join the Frog Choir after all.’  
‘Why would I do that?’ Jamie asked, raising an eyebrow, but keeping a friendly tone.  
‘Because you’re going to realise that, compared to me, you don’t really deserve to sing with them.’  
Jamie gave out a fake laugh. ‘That’s… not going to happen.’  
‘I assumed you’d say that,’ she said with a grin, her wand hand gripping tightly the instrument. ‘…which is why I’m prepared to use force to make it happen.’  
‘I feared you might say that…’ Jamie said, taking out his own wand ant stepping back a few feet.  
‘If I beat you in a duel, you’ll tell Flitwick you’re withdrawing from the Frog Choir selection,’ Merula stated.  
‘And if I win?’ Jamie asked with a sly smile.  
‘You won’t.’  
‘If I win,’ Jamie insisted. ‘You’ll leave me alone on this matter, and respect Flitwick’s decision, whatever that might be.’  
Merula pointed at him with her wand, considering his words. ‘…Fine, but I wouldn’t count on that happening. I don’t plan to lose.’  
‘You always say that… _Rictusempra!_ ’  
Jamie’s spell narrowly missed Merula’s hip by an inch, as she reacted accordingly to the sudden attack. ‘Cheater! _Expelliarmus!_ ’  
‘ _Tarantallegra!_ ’ Jamie pointed at her legs as she shouted while he dodged her spell, missing again, but making Merula jump up on the spot. ‘Come on, Merula… Don’t you want to have another dance? _Tarantallegra!_ ’  
‘Stop messing around, Smith! This is serious!’ Merula yelled, jumping up again to avoid the jet of light. ‘ _Flipendo! Depulso!_ ’  
The two spells were fired in quick succession, and when Jamie dodged the first lazily, he didn’t see the second until it hit him, sending him backwards half a dozen feet. Getting up quickly with a groan, he decided he had had enough fun messing with the girl for the day. Raising his wand at her, he shouted ‘Want to sing? _Cantis!_ ’ The spell hit Merula straight in the face, making her sing perfectly a lullaby. As she scowled at the jinx, she dodged the barrage of spells Jamie sent after her, while the effects of _Cantis_ wore off. However, she couldn’t escape forever, and a Trip Jinx from Jamie made her fall face first to the grass. ' _Expelliarmus!_ ' Jamie finished the duel by disarming Merula and taking her wand, standing over her, offering a hand to help her stand up.  
Swatting the hand away, Merula stood up on her own. ‘Ugh, it’s not fair…’ she groaned, rubbing her head. ‘You don’t deserve it… I tried so hard…’  
‘Why are you so obsessed with getting onto the Frog Choir, Merula?’ Jamie asked, no longer teasing her, but with a concerned voice. ‘You liked the song book I got you for Christmas, but I didn’t know you were this interested in singing…’  
Merula scowled at him. ‘Not that it’s any of your business, but…’ She turned around, unable to look him in the eye, shoulders slumped. With a sad voice, she confessed ‘My mum used to be on the Frog Choir, back when she was at Hogwarts. She loved to sing. She used to sing me to sleep every night when I was a kid. At least, she did, until she got herself arrested… We used to sing together in preparation for the day I’d get selected to sing on the Frog Choir…’  
‘Are you afraid you won’t get to sing on the Frog Choir like your mum?’ Jamie asked, almost in a whisper, standing by her side.  
She turned to face him again, fury visible in the violet eyes. ‘Not that Flitwick won’t pick me, but I hate the thought of the spot going to someone else after I’ve practised for years…’  
Offering Merula’s wand to her, Jamie smiled at the witch. ‘Good luck, Merula. I really mean that.’  
Taking the wand, she gave one last jab for the day. ‘I’d wish you the same, but not even all Liquid Luck in the world could help you beat me. I’ll see you at the results announcement, Smith.’

The announcement wouldn’t happen until the next morning, however. That night, Jamie could barely sleep, conflicted by the possible outcomes. He did want to win over Merula, but having one more activity on top of Prefect duties and detention in his fifth year, and on top of searching for the vaults, was too much for him. He wasn’t even sure he could juggle all of those things along with schoolwork. But, on the other hand, he wanted to help Tulip and Dennis. Deciding at last to wait to hear Flitwick’s decision before making up his mind, Jamie tried to sleep. The next morning, about a dozen of nervous students waited around in the Charms classroom, among them Merula, Tulip and Jamie. Tulip muttered ‘I couldn’t sleep at all last night. I was too anxious to hear the results of the Frog Choir auditions.’  
‘Even though you’re not the one who auditioned?’ asked Jamie.  
‘Do you know how stressful it is to wait when you’re this emotionally invested?’  
‘Thankfully neither of us has to wait much longer. Flitwick will be here to make the announcement soon,’ Jamie said, looking at the door.  
‘About that…’ Tulip’s voice was still nervous, but it seemed more afraid than before. ‘I’m not saying you’re going to lose, because as far as I’m concerned, you had the best audition… But if Merula does win… do you mind if I take her up on her offer to sing with Dennis?’ Before Jamie could answer, she quickly added ‘It’s not that I don’t care if you make it or not, it’s just that I’ll never hear the end of it from Dennis otherwise.’  
Jamie smiled at her reassuringly. ‘I don’t mind, Tulip. I know you’re just trying to do what’s best for Dennis.’  
‘Thanks, James Smith! Usually people don’t understand why I care so much about a toad, but you do. That’s one of the things I really like about you.’ Tulip burst into laughter. ‘Anyway, that’s enough sentimental stuff. The suspense is going to drive me mad if I just keep standing around.’  
‘Me too. But we can only wait…’  
The classroom door opened, and Tulip jumped up in excitement. ‘Look, here comes Flitwick!’

The professor walked up to the front of the classroom, getting on top of the usual pile of books to get a good look at everyone. With a smile, he addressed everyone. ‘Before I make the announcement, I’d like to thank everyone who took the time to audition. It’s never easy to make these decisions, but it was particularly difficult this year. With that said, I hope you give a big congratulation to Mr Smith, our new Frog Choir member! Despite Madam Pince’s insistence that I not consider you for the role, you were the most impressive performer.’  
Jamie’s heart sunk. Precisely his worst fear from the night before was real. ‘Me?!’ Near him, he heard Merula lament the decision.  
‘Congrats, James Smith! You deserved it after how hard you worked,’ Tulip said, shaking him by the shoulders, while Dennis croaked in joy.  
‘Miss Karasu is right, Mr Smith. You two put on an excellent performance and should be proud,’ Flitwick assured.  
‘I’m sorry, mum…’ Jamie heard Merula whisper to herself, though he was quite sure he’d been the only one to hear that, other than Ismelda at her side.  
‘How do you feel about being selected as the new Frog Choir member?’ Flitwick asked, expectant.  
Suddenly, an idea came to Jamie. Not only would it make him look good in front of the professor and everyone else, it would give him something to hold over Merula, and it would solve his problems. With his best humble smile, he said ‘It’s an honour to be chosen for the Frog Choir, Professor, but I think the spot ought to go to Merula instead.’ A round of gasps went through the classroom, as everyone looked at him bewildered, and he continued. ‘She’s practised really hard and being able to sing on the choir means so much to her.’  
‘Are you serious?!’ the question came from Merula herself, who couldn’t believe her ears.  
‘That’s very noble of you, Mr Smith, but are you sure?’ Flitwick asked. ‘I only have one spot to fill and there’ll be no taking back your choice.’  
‘I’m sure. Merula deserves to be on the Frog Choir,’ Jamie confirmed, internally dancing at his own idea.  
‘Are you sure you’re feeling well, Smith? No fever making you delirious?’  
‘You have the spot, Merula, on one condition: you have to keep your promise to make Dennis your toad partner. Otherwise, I’ll keep the spot to myself,’ Jamie warned. He was quite sure he wouldn’t have to do such a thing, but a little warning could go a long way.  
‘Mr Smith is very king to do this for you, Miss Snyde,’ Flitwick commented. ‘I hope you promise to listen to his wishes.’  
Merula nodded energetically, smiling. ‘I promise!’  
The students started to disperse, leaving the classroom. Flitwick asked Jamie to stay one more moment, to have one last word with him. ‘It’s not often a student gives up an honour like this for someone else… I’m truly impressed by your selflessness…’ Jamie almost rolled his eyes at the remark, but continued to listen politely to the professor. ‘Even though you won’t be on stage with us, I still hope to see you at our upcoming performance during dinner.’  
‘Oh, I will be there, Professor. And I expect to enjoy it very, very much…’ Jamie said with a smirk, nodding at the professor and leaving the classroom behind his friends.

Walking down the Great Hall, towards the Slytherin Table, Jamie rapped a sitting Merula Snyde on the shoulder to catch her attention. With a grin, he said ‘I wanted to wish you good luck on your first performance, Merula. I’m sure you’ll make your mum proud.’  
Merula cackled as she stood up with Dennis on her hand. ‘I’m sure I will, when I tell her how I manipulated you into giving up your spot on the Frog Choir. I still can’t believe you fell for my sob story.’  
Somewhat unsurprised at her comment, Jamie asked, an eyebrow raised, ‘So you made up that stuff about your mum to guilt me into dropping out?’  
‘You like to pretend you’re some tough curse-breaker, Smith, but in the end, you’re as naïve as they come,’ she said with a roll of the eyes. ‘Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a performance to give. I hope it moves you as much as my last one.’  
As the girl walked away to gather with the rest of the Frog Choir, Jamie chuckled, saying to himself ‘Got to admit, she outsmarted me this time.’  
His thoughts were interrupted by Tulip, who had walked up to him, a concerned look on her face. ‘I heard what happened. Are you alright?’  
Jamie burst out laughing, unable to hold himself anymore. ‘She's good! All that stuff about singing together with her mum and how much being on the Frog Choir would mean to her…’ Another fit of genuine laughter took over him. ‘Don’t know how I didn’t know it was fake…’  
‘She definitely manipulated you, but I’m not sure she actually lied,’ Tulip said, unsure of what to think about his reaction.  
Calming down, and breathing steadily, Jamie asked ‘What are you talking about, Tulip? She said so hers- Ohhh…’ The realisation hit him like a train locomotive at top speed.  
‘Exactly. Did she tell you it was a lie so you wouldn’t think she’s vulnerable?’  
Before any of the two could say anything else, Flitwick called for everyone’s attention, with the Frog Choir behind him, ordered in three rows. As Jamie and Tulip sat down, they saw Merula was placed on the front row, at the left end of the line. Flitwick cleared his throat. ‘Quiet down now, students! It’s my honour to introduce the newest member of the Frog Choir, Miss Merula Snyde!’ The girl looked extremely proud and smug, but that didn’t knock Jamie’s grin from his face. His plan had worked, whether she had lied or not. And he was fairly certain that Tulip was right: Merula hadn’t lied. Flitwick raised his arms, wand in one hand as baton. ‘Now, without further ado, I give you the Frog Choir!’

As the Frog Choir performed, Jamie noticed Tulip had the same look as a proud mum, watching her precious toad pet croak along. Jamie himself paid more attention to the Slytherin he’d passed his spot to, pondering over everything that had happened. Ultimately, he felt he’d still won, as Flitwick had chosen him first, and only chose Merula at Jamie’s request. And, more importantly, Snape had (sort of) praised him for his musical taste. When the performance was over, Jamie clapped along with everyone else, smiling at seeing Dennis so pleased with himself.

‘Is it just me, or did this year seem longer than usual?’ Jamie asked his friends. Penny, Barnaby, Rowan, Tonks and he were sitting under the shadow of a tree, near the Black Lake, enjoying the warm weather and the sight of the twilight.  
‘I know, right?! So much happened!’ Rowan nodded. ‘I even made several lists, ranking every event from best to worst based on different factors...’  
‘It’s been quite the year…’ Jamie sighed, plopped down on the grass with a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Bean in his hand, from where he took a bean to his mouth from time to time.  
‘You’re going to be a Prefect!’ Rowan said enthusiastically.  
‘We fought a Red Cap…’ Barnaby remembered.  
‘And a Dementor!’ Tonks chimed in.  
‘And an Acromantula…’ Jamie added.  
‘And you went to Bill Weasley’s house on Christmas! How exciting!’ Rowan recalled, a bit sad that he didn’t go as well.  
‘And we had the Celestial Ball! We could bring dates! But I think I didn’t bring any, nor the person nor the fruit…’ Barnaby said, trying his hardest to remember.  
Jamie smiled, memories of the Celestial Ball coming to his mind. ‘I did.’  
Penny beamed up at the mention of the ball, having been in charge of the decorations. ‘And we got to decorate it! It was great!’  
‘And you had a rock concert with the Weird Sisters!’ Rowan’s enthusiasm never seemed to die down. ‘Did Myron ever mention me? I still have to recommend him this one novel I read a week ago…’  
‘He did, actually,’ recalled Jamie.  
‘You know Myron Wagtail, Rowan?!’ Tonks asked, surprised. The Weird Sisters had become her favourite band, after all.  
‘Yes, we both enjoy postmodern existentialist novels…’  
‘And you almost made it to the Frog Choir!’ Penny nudged Jamie, taking a bean from the box for herself. ‘But I still don’t understand why you gave your spot away… To Merula of all people!’  
‘Wanted to be a little more Gryffindor for your Slytherin?’ Tonks asked Jamie with a wink.  
Jamie rolled his eyes. ‘Oh, don’t be disgusting, Tonks. Red and gold really aren’t my colours. And no, it wasn’t that, either. In short, I’m going to be too busy with detention, and Prefect duties, and schoolwork, and…’  
‘…Cursed Vaults,’ Rowan finished, turning more serious.  
‘Precisely.’ The atmosphere around them had turned bitter, as they were reminded of the last vault and Ben’s attack on Charlie, Jamie and Rowan. The silence was broken by Jamie, who stood up with a groan. ‘It’s nice and all here, but the feast is in one hour. I think we should go back to prepare for it…’

The End-of-Term Feast arrived, and the students all gathered in the Great Hall, Jamie among them, wearing his special-occasion glasses, to Rowan’s delight. All the teachers were sitting on the High Table, with one noticeable exception: Professor Dumbledore was not there. Professor McGonagall, in her duty as Deputy Headmistress, walked up to the podium. Raising a hand to silence the students and have their attention, she said ‘As some of you already know, Headmaster Dumbledore cannot be with us at this time…’ Whispers ran wild among the student body, until McGonagall swiftly called for their attention again. Everyone went quiet, and she continued ‘I will be delivering the year-end speech, and announcing the winner of this year’s House Cup in his absence. This year has been filled with exciting achievements, and unexpected challenges, and as always, Hogwarts has persevered. I expect next year will be no different, and I expect all of you to show why you are more than capable of guiding us to a brighter future. But let us concern ourselves with next year when we next gather in the Great Hall… For now, we should discuss this year, and more specifically, this year’s winner of the House Cup… In fourth place, Hufflepuff, with 402 points…’ A polite clap was heard, with the Hufflepuffs looking down at their empty plates. ‘In third, Gryffindor, with 467...’ Another polite clap, and Jamie could see a slight twitch downwards in McGonagall’s lip. As Head of Gryffindor House, she was not at all pleased at losing the House Cup another year, but she continued with her usual seriousness. ‘In second, Ravenclaw has 471…’ A slightly louder clap was heard, along with sneers from Slytherins and groans from the others. ‘And with 506 points, Slytherin!’ For the third year in a row, the Slytherin table burst into cheers and cries of joy, along with a few sneers at the other tables. Snape looked like he was almost about to smile, sure to rub it in McGonagall’s face another time. McGonagall talked over the ruckus, calming the students down. ‘Congratulations, Slytherin! This year’s winners of the House Cup! Please enjoy the feast, and keep safe during your summer holidays…’

Food appeared on the golden plates, and the students started their attack on the food, as they chatted with each other. Barnaby, Rowan and Jamie talked happily, while they enjoyed their plentiful meal. Playfully throwing crumbs of bread at a girl in front of him, Jamie caught Merula’s attention. ‘Your parents never taught you not to play with food?’ she asked sarcastically.  
‘Rules are meant to be broken, Miss Snyde,’ Jamie imitated Rakepick’s voice, before returning to normal. ‘Nice performance with the choir, by the way.’  
Merula rolled her eyes, expecting a speech about her manipulation. ‘Smith, if you’re going to annoy me about lying to you…’  
‘No, no, I meant it,’ Jamie assured. ‘You were good.’  
A brief smile flashed through Merula’s face. ‘…thank you… Anything else?’  
‘Fair warning, I’m going to be a Prefect next year! So be careful if you don’t want to lose House Points around me…’  
Merula laughed at the poor imitation of Felix, quipping ‘I did say I’d use the Killing Curse on myself if you became a Prefect… But why rid the world of the Most Powerful Witch at Hogwarts?’  
‘Of course, not even Ismelda would be so cruel…’ Jamie joked, earning a glare from the dark girl sitting at Merula’s side. Chuckling, Jamie continued with his meal, exchanging banter from time to time with Merula, and talking to his two Slytherin friends the rest of the time. One thing was certain for Jamie: whatever his fifth-year held in store for him, he more than looked up for it. But before that, he had a whole summer to rest and prepare.


End file.
